The White Knight
by spottedhorse
Summary: Edith is surprised when Michael Gregson shows up in Scotland. That leads to more surprises, some not so good.
1. Chapter 1

This is a result of scouring the internet everyday for news of the Christmas Special. I won't get it finsihed in time to post before the special airs and I doubt the special will be anything like this. But this is what I think...

* * *

His lips were warm and soft but demanding as they claimed hers. His hands moved over her insistently, claiming possession where no one had possessed her ever before. Her mind was a flurry of sensations and emotions, desire and delight as she felt him over her. She wanted this, had dreamed of it for so long. Finally moving past the shock and surprise that this was happening, that he was finally here with her, she dared to let her hands claim him. But something tickled at the back of her brain; something was wrong.

She didn't care that they weren't married; she'd determined months ago that if she ever had the opportunity with him she would lay aside all thoughts of that. They were unique, after all having a special bond that most only ever dreamed of. He knew her, knew her as no one else did and that gave him special license. But something was amiss…

Then the tickle in the back of her mind began to come into focus and she knew…terribly wrong. Opening her eyes only a little, she expected to see his striking blue orbs, his strong chin and jaw, his blonde waves that curled at the back of his head. The jaw and chin was the same, well almost the same but the hair was all wrong…too dark and not nearly as wavy. And his eyes…oh no…..

With a small squeal, she tried to straighten up, sit up in fact but he held her down. There was a glimmer in his eyes, something sinister and unappealing altogether. Again she struggled to sit up and again he pushed her down. "No my dear, we're here now. Why not enjoy the moment?"

"But…"

He dove for her lips again and she turned her face to avoid him. "You little tease," he chuckled darkly into her neck. "You like to play coy, do you?" he snickered. "I like games…they make the chase so much more interesting. But I will win," he assured her.

Edith squirmed and tried to push him off and when that had no effect, she did the only other thing she thought might help; she screamed. But it seemed no one was around to hear her.

Michael Gregson had shown up unexpectedly near her cousin's estate in Scotland. He'd had some flimsy excuse about being on holiday and being here for the fishing and entwined himself into the good graces of her family. While Edith enjoyed the attention he brought, she had also been anxious about his presence. He seemed determined to pursue her yet he was not free.

He'd told her about his mother's cousin's estate nearby and explained that was where he was staying. His cousin had holdings all over the Empire but spent most of his time in England, although he'd been travelling most of the last months. But when last in London, the cousin had offered Michael the use of the Scottish estate whenever he could break away for a holiday.

"That was rather nice of your cousin," Edith had commented.

"Yes, it was. He's a rather odd character actually. Little family left so I suppose he was trying to reach out to me. Apparently he and my mother were very close as children. He's a widower and no children and no hope of any, I suppose."

"How sad. Surely he could find someone?"

"I don't think he is looking. He seemed quite sad when last I saw him… heartbreaking actually. I think he just wants to hide away and die. It' is sad because he used to be such an interesting chap, intelligent and entertaining in his own odd fashion. And very curious… he helped me get started…and he showed me your letter in the paper, so I suppose you could say he brought us together."

"He showed you my letter? Oh I think I like him…" Edith had commented.

They had dined with the family and then Michael had asked her to ride with him to the little village nearby. There they'd stopped in the pub and she now realized she'd had entirely too much to drink. And this was the result. He had taken her to the cousin's place and had her pinned to a bed, planning the worst, she could only surmise. Oh why had she ever trusted him?

He hovered over her, smiling wickedly as he waited for her screams to stop. And then he descended again, this time more forcefully. His lips were torture, his hands unwelcome, and her ability to avoid either non existent. But she struggled anyway.

Reaching for her blouse, he ripped it from her, exposing her undergarments along with more of her skin. Again she screamed. But he only laughed. The skirt came next. And by the time he had finished with her clothes, she no longer had a voice with which she could scream. It was then that the full horror of his intentions became undeniable. Using her blouse, he tied her arms above her head and to the headboard. Only then did he back away but only enough to divest himself of his garments. And then he descended again.

He tried to kiss her but she bit him. He slapped her. Then he grabbed her hair and held her head as he attempted another kiss. She bit him again and when he flinched, she managed another scream. He slapped her again. And then he reached for her, his hand forcing itself into her privates, clasping and squeezing at her. Again she tried to squirm away but the pain of his grasp intensified with her movement. "So you want it rough," he snickered. "I can do rough."

Moving over her, his eyes on her face he began another descent. Edith felt his manhood at her core and screamed again. She tried to raise her knees, still screaming and thrashing. Her knee made a fortunate landing on his anatomy and he yelped as he retreated. Breathing heavily for a moment, he studied her as any predator studies its prey. Punching her in the stomach, he snarled, "do that again and it'll be worse for you." Edith lay with her legs curled up, still hurting from the pain of his brutality. Just as he descended again, the bedroom door flew open.

"Michael!" An angry voice cried out. "What the devil are…."

She felt him being pulled away, felt the force of the other man's action. Michael swerved and lunged, pushing the other man away but the man managed to duck and avoided Michael's fist as he swung wildly. The other man dove low and threw Michel into the wall, grabbed his hair and shoved him out the door. Everything was happening so fast, Edith could hardly take it in and as she was struggling to free herself, she paid little attention to the battle across the room. Managing to free her hands she pulled at the covers on the bed to mask her undressed state.

A gasp drew her attention away from the bedcovers however, and she looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen; the eyes of Anthony Strallan. And then she fainted.

* * *

I will try to post again in a few days but it may be a whole week with all the holiday craziness. But thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony was stunned to see her, especially in such circumstances. Bruises were forming on her face already and he could only guess at the condition of what was under the rumpled covers. Carefully he adjusted her in the bed, attempting to fix her in a more comfortable position. Moving her was awkward as he had only the one arm and the sheet slipped down her torso. Frowning as he watched the bruises deepen on her and understanding Michael's dark intentions, he feared for what might have happened had he not arrived when he did.

But her bruises were not the only sight that unnerved him. As his gaze passed over her exposed body, the full impact of what he had walked away from hit him full force, wrenching him in his gut. Her creamy skin was most delicious looking. The soft mounds that were her breasts were as full as he had always suspected but never had confirmed. The ladies' styles seemed to try to hide an asset which he had always fully appreciated. As she lay there, her firm mounds in full view, his fingers twitched with the desire to explore, his mouth watering at the sight of her pert little rosebuds.

He allowed his eyes to move further down across her tight tummy and further to her enticing little patch at the apex of her legs. God how he wanted to delve into her secrets. Struggling to control his breath he quickly covered her, the sight of her treasures too much for him to bear any longer. Backing away from temptation, he settled uncomfortably into a chair across the room and simply watched her, trying desperately not to let his mind linger over what he longed to possess. Anger and loss, devotion and despair, grief and joy all coursed through him as he watched her through the night and worried.

Edith awoke sometime later unsure of just how much later. She was tucked safely under the covers, warm and snug. The room was almost dark, the only light from a small light on a corner table. It must still be night, she thought as she looked around. As the reality of why she was there, in this strange room, came into her mind she began to tremble and shake.

A rustling sound from the other side of the room told her she was not alone. The weight of someone on the edge of her bed confirmed her fear. A cool hand touched her face, gently this time unlike the slaps that she remembered last. "Edith?" a soft voice called to her.

"Wha…how…. Why are you here?" she whimpered upon hearing the so very welcome and familiar voice.

"This is my house. It was left to me by my grandfather, my mother's father. I came to check on it and the farm that surrounds it. But why are you here? How do you know Michael?"

Edith heard the anguish in his question. "I…I've written some articles for his paper. And…and when he showed up here…I was surprised. The family is here for a holiday and…and it was a pleasant surprise when he turned up. Now I…now I know that he must have planned it…that he…"

Her mind was spinning. This was Anthony's house? He was Michael's cousin? Of course, she thought, there are similarities…

The room was quiet for a moment before Anthony spoke again. "He won't be back. You have no need to fear that. But I don't understand…Michael is married and you…well, this sort of thing isn't like you. I mean, he forced himself…or tried to but…why were you spending time with him?"

"I…he…he told me about his wife…about the asylum. And he was so…he…he was attentive and I was still…hurt."

She heard his sigh. "I am sorry, my dear. I know I hurt you very deeply when I walked away from you. But I thought…rather I hoped you might find someone more suitable. Michael really isn't free."

"He told me that. But he should be…still that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"Edith, what exactly did Michael tell you…about his wife?" His questioning was gentle and kind but she could hear the irritation that he was attempting to mask.

"That she is mad…in an asylum. But he can't divorce her because of the way the laws are written. It is rather sad, don't you think?"

"Oh god…" he whispered. "I might," he said a little louder in a voice tinged with anger, "if his wife were really in that condition. But she is quite well or at least was when I visited them last month in London."

"She's…she isn't…"

"No my sweet, she isn't. Michael has always had a problem with self control. No doubt he was quite taken with you, as I can understand he would be, and decided to find an advantage. He's always been a bit shallow and callous but this is beyond anything I've ever known about him."

"He…we dined with my family and then rode into the village. We stopped at the tavern and I did have a drink, but only one. I don't understand how…I don't remember coming here."

"I suspect he drugged you," Anthony muttered. "I'm so very sorry, my darling. I saw…there were bruises. I tried not to look but when I settled you in the bed, I couldn't miss…but…I know he hurt you but he didn't…I mean, I arrived before he…before…" he asked quietly with a quavering voice. Had there been more light in the room, she would have seen the tears that slipped from his eyes.

"Yes, you saved me from that," she said quickly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Anthony patted her hand. "Good…thank God for that. But the bruises will be difficult to explain. Your parents will be very upset and rightly so."

"No…no they can't know. Please Anthony, promise me…"

"But how can you possibly expect to go unnoticed. And besides, you've been away all night. They are worried no doubt."

"I don't know yet. But…please…."

"Alright," he agreed, not wanting to upset her more. "Why don't you rest a little longer. Your clothes are ruined but I'll see what I can scare up for you to wear home later."

"Thank you," she said as she slid further under the covers, enjoying the peace of being with Anthony, secure that he would never attempt what Michael had done. Her mind wandered over the events, first the hurt and humiliation and then Anthony…did he realize he was using those little endearments as he spoke to her? What did they mean? What should she make of it, if anything?

Anthony sat in the chair across the room watching her sleep until he fell asleep himself. His sleep was punctuated with visions of her lying naked in the bed summoning him but they soon morphed into visions of Michael having achieved his goal. He awoke with a start when she cried out. Unsure at first whether it was his dream or really her crying, he sat still for a moment, listening. She let out another whimper. Crossing the room, he touched her face, trying to console. She nuzzled into his hand and settled, the only sound from her a whispered "Anthony".

His heart tightened in his chest until he thought he couldn't breathe. He'd caused this, he accused himself. If only he hadn't walked away… but he had wanted the best for her, someone younger and more able bodied. Well, he thought darkly, Michael certainly fit that description. Clinching his jaw, he fought all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, the anger, the disgust, his fear for her, his love…

Finally taking a deep breath, he came to a decision. But he would have to be very careful, he knew. She was probably still quite angry with him, as she had every right to be. Still, as she rested her cheek on his palm, her features settling into the only peace he'd seen in them that night, he thought perhaps she might forgive him.

* * *

So I was right, no Anthony riding to the rescue on the show. But please tell me I'm not the only one who thought even less of Gregson after the episode? He's seems churlish and selfish when he is talking to Matthew; either that or a complete idiot. The man actually thought Robert might accept his daughter being involved with a married man? What parent wants to see their child involved with someone who is married, even today? And in those days-Gregson's as crazy as his wife apparently. Either that or such a narcissist that he can't see anything beyond what he wants. To me he slightly resembles Anthony in the facial structure and sort of looks like Branson through the eyes. But as for personality, he is most like Carlisle. Maybe JF doesn't like journalists? In any case, I hope JF gets over this thing with Gregson and brings Anthony back. Gregson is dark and devious and Anthony is all light and good...a white knight, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before we begin,_ she says as she clears her throat, _I just have one thing I would like to say. _Taking a deep breath and standing just a little taller she continues. **_We__ want our Anthony BACK! _**

* * *

Edith awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. Her body ached, especially her stomach but her face was sore as well. Rolling onto her back to stretch, the severity of Michael's punches was brought home and she winced in pain. She also realized something else about her state of affairs; she remained unclothed under the covers. Anthony had covered her, tucked her in even, but he had not dressed her. He had seen her…in that state. A blush of embarrassment began to creep up her neck into her face but slowly it changed to something else, something much warmer and a bit nervous. Did he like what he saw? She wondered.

After a few moments she heard the latch on the door and watched fearfully as it slowly opened. Anthony came through, balancing a small tray with his hand. Using his foot, he pushed the door closed and then moved closer to her. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Yes…good morning," she replied, eyeing the tray.

Chuckling, Anthony carefully set the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Thought you might be ready for a little something to eat…and some tea perhaps?" His expression was light but showing his concern. Under his awkward smile and bright eyes, there was a cloud of uneasiness.

"Yes, I think I am rather hungry," she agreed as she tried to straighten up in the bed. The motion sent pain shooting through her abdomen however and her grimace did not go unnoticed by Anthony. He moved to try to help her but then remembered the precarious situation of her and the covers and wavered. Edith caught his hesitance and smiled inwardly. So he was aware of her in a physical sense…or was he just being his gentlemanly self?

"Could you help me with the pillows?" she asked shyly.

Her question and her soft doe like eyes looking at him so hopefully nearly undid Anthony. But somehow he managed to reach behind her and rearrange the pillows while she held the covers over herself for modesty. Still, he did get quite and eyeful of the creamy skin down her neck and into her back. It seemed to be begging him for further attention. Or was that simply his own lust for this woman raging? Hurriedly he finished his task and straightened up, standing next to the bed and fighting the urge to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness right then.

"I um…all I could manage was a bit of toast," he said with a croaky throat. "But perhaps it will do until I can muster something a little better?"

She smiled at him….god, what her smile did to him… and nodded. His knees went weak at the sight of her looking at him in such a way. Briefly he wished there was a woman in the house, someone who could help her more appropriately. But as he had no staff here, there was no one but him to help her. And he really didn't mind at all, not when she looked at him as she was now.

Once she had eaten and the tray cleared away, Anthony produced a box with clothes. "I really wasn't certain…I mean, it's been so long since I've shopped for ladies frocks and such," he blushed. Swallowing his discomfort, he tried again. "Things have changed since I last …well, since I had a reason to consider what a lady might wear…underneath." He was turning a bright red by now and he couldn't look at Edith's face which delighted her immensely. She thought he looked completely adorable in his embarrassment.

"You shopped for me?" she asked, peering into the box.

"Yes, well I… the young sales clerk at the dressmaker's made a few suggestions and I …well, I told her to choose what she thought necessary and I would pay for it."

"Oh you dear man," she giggled. "How did you explain…needing ladies things, I mean?"

"I said…I told her…well, she thinks you are my niece and that your things were ruined when you fell in the water last night down at the dock. I'm sorry, it is all I could think of to explain," he said, finally risking a glance at her.

Edith smiled at him, comforted by his concern for her and her reputation. "It's quite alright," she told him.

He stood there gazing down at her now somewhat happier face, lost in his feelings for her. Edith looked up into his face, his crooked smile and the far away but totally infatuated expression in his eyes and she knew without a doubt what she wanted. But she must be careful, she thought. Mustn't frighten him away again.

Finally she broke the spell between them by motioning to the box. "I suppose I should dress. I haven't formed a plan for dealing with my family yet but I suppose I should do that as well."

Anthony looked startled for a moment. Then suddenly he sprang into action. "Yes, of course. I'll um…I'll just be downstairs…in the drawing room…while you um… while….yes, the drawing room," he fumbled. She smiled again, rather warmly he thought. "Right. I'll join you there," she told him.

"Yes, um…quite right," he stuttered again as he turned to leave the room. Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Then rolling his eyes at his own awkwardness, he wondered how in the world he was going to manage to let her go back to her family. "Fool," he muttered to himself as he made his way down to the drawing room.

Edith joined him there a half hour later. He was pleased with the attire, seeing that it fit reasonably well and the soft green coloring complemented Edith's. She smiled at him making his heart beat a little faster and his breath catch slightly. The room was suddenly warmer too. She really did have the most surprising effect on him, making him feel much younger on the one hand and so very old on the other. But he loved her immensely, there was no doubt. What she had been made vulnerable to because he had foolishly walked away…what Michael had attempted…it chilled him to think of what might have happened. Still, he stood there awkwardly smiling what he knew had to be the goofiest smile ever, totally besotted, and unable to contain it in the least. He knew he looked like an absolute fool.

His flustered state wasn't lost on Edith, nor was the expression on his face. It made him look years younger, she thought. But again she cautioned herself to be careful. "Thank you. The clothes fit rather nicely, don't you think?" she asked, delighting in his intense scrutiny.

"Yes…yes, they do…look rather nice on you, I think. I mean to say, well…yes…and I like that color on you as well."

Edith looked into his admiring blue eyes that seemed to be twinkling rather brightly just now and sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to explaining to the family," she lamented.

"I…if you wish, I could…well, perhaps if I were there with you? When you explain, I mean. Perhaps it would help?"

Oh this couldn't be any better, Edith thought. "Yes, of course; that would be a help. They might not believe me but if you are there…but of course then they will want to know…I mean…I did stay here overnight…"

Anthony's head jerked slightly, his embarrassment showing clearly in his expression. "Yes, quite right. I should have brought you straight home. But as it was late…"

Edith hesitated. "Perhaps instead of telling them everything…perhaps we could say that Michael abandoned me at the pub?"

Anthony looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "It wouldn't explain your bruises," he offered.

"Oh, right… perhaps we could say you came to my defense at the pub…when Michael got too rough? It's just…if they knew what really happened…Papa…I'm afraid of what his reaction might be."

Clinching his jaw, Anthony knew exactly what the Earl's reaction would be. And if Michael Gregson wasn't his cousin, Anthony would have committed the same act. The only thing that held Anthony back that night was the family connection. Hopefully by now the little bastard was on his way home with his tail tucked between his legs. As soon as he returned home, Anthony planned to visit his solicitor and Michael's name would be struck from his will.

But none of that helped Edith now. "What if you were to call them and say you've decided to return home? You can go back to Downton and the bruises will have healed by the time they return."

Edith's face lit with the notion. "Oh yes…splendid idea. Will you help me with the arrangements?"

"Of course," Anthony nodded. "And I shall accompany you to be sure you arrive home safely."

"You…really?" She looked quite pleased Anthony thought. "But don't you have business here?" she asked.

"I did; it can wait however. I really just came up on a whim. Grew rather tired of London, you see. And as I thought you were still at Downton… well, Locksley hasn't seemed like a good idea for awhile."

"Oh…" her face fell.

Berating himself for speaking so inelegantly, Anthony hurried to explain. "I thought you might not wish to see me…that it would be very awkward for you if we ran into one another, you see."

Looking up at him, her eyes sad and imploring, she answered. "Perhaps but…there is no one I would rather see. I… know why you did what you did. I understand that you thought it would be better for me. But what you, what no one seemed to understand s how very much I loved…love you. I was only attracted to Michael because he seemed interested in _me_ and because….well, he reminded me of you in some ways. Oh Anthony, I have missed you so much."

It was Anthony's undoing. He had no self restraint left. Crossing the room instantly, he gathered her to him and held her snuggly against him. "Oh my sweet," he breathed. He held her like that, relishing the feel of her in one good arm and slowly an idea formed in his mind. "Go and call your family," he said finally as he pulled away.

"Yes alright," she said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

She was lucky; when she called it was Shrimpie Flintshire that she actually spoke with. He was very kind and apologized that they hadn't properly entertained her to which she replied that wasn't the case at all. She simply needed to go home and write another article and rattled off some nonsense about some political event that was happening. Already losing interest in the conversation, Shrimpie wished her well and signed off, much to Edith's relief.

Anthony had not unpacked his bag upon his arrival the night before, hearing her screams as he entered the house. It still sat on the floor next to the door, so all he would require was a chance to freshen up a bit. He explained to Edith when she returned and dashed upstairs for a quick rinse and a fresh shirt. His heart tightened as he returned to the drawing room to find Edith huddled in a chair by the window, tears streaming down her face.

"What if Michael…what if he spreads rumors…" she began before a fresh cascade of tears erupted. "It would be poetic justice," she mumbled under her breath.

"Not at all," Anthony tried to console. "He wouldn't dare to do that. His income is based off his wife, you see. He presents himself to be rather well off but the truth is, his father left them in rather dire straights. It was only through his marriage that his future was assured. He won't want any rumors about this…this incident to get back to her. She is not a stupid woman; she will know the truth of what happened. It will be fine, my dear." He concluded.

"You are certain? Because if this gets back to Papa…he'll…well, it would just hurt him so much."

Anthony smiled at her sadly. "Your family's opinion, especially your father's, is very important to you, isn't it?"

Sighing, Edith nodded affirmatively. "Sometimes I feel like the forgotten one in my family and other times I wish they would go away because they try so hard to control my every decision. But I love them and I do know they want what is best for me, when they think of me at all."

"Your father tried very hard to sound convincing when I asked him if he was happy about our marriage, that last night at dinner. He knew it was what you wanted, what you thought would make you happy and he wanted you to be happy. For that reason alone, he was willing to tolerate this rather foolish old man marrying his daughter."

Miffed by his description of himself, Edith shot a disapproving look at her former fiancé. "There is nothing either foolish or old about you, Anthony. I don't know why you keep insisting there is."

"Because, my sweet, it is the truth. But I thank you for saying that. When we were…well, before I left you at the church, I was happier and felt so much younger than I had in years. So you see, I am foolish. I walked away from the greatest possible joy of my life. And now I am only a doddering old fool who has only sweet memories with which to keep company."

"Well, since you put it like that…" Edith said, trying to manage a smile but the sadness of her eyes giving away her innermost feelings.

Anthony gazed at her for a moment, a wistful smile at the corners of his lips. "Well, if we are to catch the train south, I suppose we should get going."

* * *

Hmm... a train ride. I wonder how it all turns out _she says as she rolls her eyes. _


	4. Chapter 4

As they sat in the rail coach, the train winding its way south, Edith took the opportunity to examine Anthony more closely as he read a newspaper he'd picked up at the station. He glanced up occasionally, giving her a warm comforting smile and then returning to his reading. There was a part of her that wanted to chat more, find out what he had been doing since that horrible day at Downton Church, but part of her was afraid. As she studied the lines that seemed etched deeply into his face now, her discomfort grew. He looked tired and deeply saddened, she thought. His coloring, always a bit pale, was noticeably greyer now and while his eyes were still a striking blue, they didn't have quite the gleam in them that he'd had before. His hair looked lifeless and as tired as he, a bit shaggy as if to say he no longer cared about appearances. His clothes said much the same, tired and untidy. Anthony had never been a slave to fashion, but he had always attempted to look presentable at least but now his clothes were terribly outdated and almost shabby in appearance.

He glanced up again and looked at her questioningly. "Is there something amiss?" he inquired.

"No, other than…well, is your man not travelling with you?"

Anthony blinked. "He left my service some time ago. Seemed he wasn't able to keep up with my restless lifestyle."

"So you've been on your own? Surely there is someone who might like to work for you."

A quizzical expression overtook his features. "You think I need looking after? As I recall you believed in my abilities to fend for myself."

"I did…do. But your clothes…I'm not so sure of," she chuckled, trying to lessen the sting.

Anthony looked down at his somewhat disheveled appearance and shrugged. "I find I don't care much for appearances any longer. It is rare that I am invited anywhere any longer and I am on the move quite a lot, you see."

"On the move? But why? You have a perfectly lovely estate that you love."

Turning sad eyes up to her, Anthony replied. "I used to love it there, at Locksley, it is true. But since…well, now I find it quite lonely. I imagine you in every room when I am there, you see. And…well, I just can't stay there for long."

It was then that the full impact of what he had done hit Edith. He had given up his life, everything that mattered to him so that she could be free to find happiness. And suddenly she felt very angry. "You have no one to blame but yourself," she blurted before she could think.

He looked at her with shock, his eyes wide. Opening his mouth to retort, he simply couldn't find the words to do so. Finally collecting himself, he looked into her angry face and nodded. "Yes, you are quite right. It was foolish of me to dream of a life with you, of a future. I should have known …but it was such a beautiful dream, you see…such a happy dream."

Still not willing to let go her anger, Edith glared at him. "One that you destroyed without even giving me a chance to … "

"To what, Edith? To talk me into going against all sense. Your father and grandmother were right, I am too old for you. And if that isn't enough, I have this blasted arm." He said as he motioned to his lifeless arm. "I knew it was wrong for you but I chose to ignore that because it was so wonderful for me…would have been. Having a beautiful young girl looking at me like that…it did wonders for me… gave me confidence I hadn't felt in a long time. And I loved you for it. But it wasn't fair to you."

"I thought it was, immensely. I was happy. But you never asked me if I was happy even though I told you so many times. You ignored that however and listened to the others. I loved you Anthony; I still love you. And I think I shall love you with my dying breath. As for as fair to me…what could be more fair than to get to spend my life with the man I love, the man who makes me feel so very special and…wanted. You said I gave you confidence; well, you did the same for me. I could have never found the nerve to try a new life if not for you. Even though you walked away, I drew on our time together to find the courage to continue on, to make a path for myself, to venture out. I certainly didn't want to. After that day at the church when you tore my heart out, I just wanted to die. I was so unhappy, so lost without you. But I found a way through it. I wasn't happy but I kept going. I won't ever be happy, not really happy ever; not without you."

Her words stung, not because she was being unfair or cruel but because they brought home the depths of her pain; pain he had caused with his cowardice. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said gently. "I should have spoken to you before the ceremony. I should have explained then. It worried me that you would be tied to me, more of a caretaker than a wife. And in a few years time I would be far too old and incapable of keeping you happy. I wanted to…I wanted it with everything within me but I am just too old. I can't change that. You wouldn't spend your life with the man you loved; you would have spent it looking after a helpless old man and then when I died, you'd be left alone at a very young age." Panic began to overtake him, emotions rising that he had fought since that day at the church. A lump formed at the base of his throat making breathing difficult. He wished desperately that he was even just ten years younger and capable of giving her everything she needed.

"You are not too old but yes, we have quite an age difference. And you wasted precious time with your uncertainty. I am so tired of being so dreadfully unhappy, Anthony. You asked how I knew Michael; the better question is how was I so easily drawn into his deception. The answer is simple; in some ways he reminded me of you and…" she sighed, fighting back embarrassment. "He seemed to want me when no one else did."

His chest tightened and he thought his heart might burst from the regret he felt over the pain he had caused both of them. Anthony's eyes stung from the tears welling in them. Frantically he glanced away, afraid she would see the effect of her words, of his heart breaking again. Finally his emotions congealed into a thought which he didn't realize he whispered aloud. "I do; I have for years."

* * *

There will be more to this conversation soon. Meantime, let me know if you think it makes sense to you;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Edith stared at him, stunned by his admission. Her emotions were in shreds as well but as she examined his face or what little she could see of it since he turned t away, her anger dissipated and was replaced with a desire to comfort him. "Since the evening of the concert; you took me to your friends, the Gervis' for dinner. It was a lovely evening, almost magical. And you were so considerate. No one had ever been that considerate of me before. And the way you looked at me…I think I've loved you from that night on. Don't you see, Anthony? Can't you see how very right you are for me?"

She waited quietly as her words hung in the air between them. At first he sat as still as a rock, his only movement in his chest as he breathed heavily. Finally he turned to her, his eyes blinking away the moisture that remained. His usually bright blue orbs were darker, clouded. His mouth was set in a thin line, his jaw tight, and there was the beginning of a frown creasing his forehead. But she was relieved he was looking at her, staring even.

"I…I'm afraid I can't," he said finally, quietly. "I look at you and I see a lovely young woman who has her whole life ahead… a beautiful girl who should marry someone as young…have children, lots of children and experience all the joys of life. And I look at myself and I see a tired, broken old man who cannot possibly make those things happen for you. I'm sorry. I wish I could see things differently but I love you too much to tie you to me like that." Sadness seemed to pour from him as he spoke.

Edith searched his face and then let her eyes graze over him. True, he was looking rather broken at the moment but she knew she could cure that. His face showed a few more lines than she remembered but he didn't look old, at least not what she thought of as old. She smiled inwardly as she noted how unruly his longish hair was, his waves and curls sending strands in all directions. He did slouch a bit but he always had, just not quite as much. She suspected that the slightly saggy skin at his neck had as much to do with his eating habits or lack of, more than his age. Her eyes travelled down to his hands. The injured one was looking wasted and old but his good one looked strong and capable, even if the skin wasn't quite as tight as it might have been once. Not for the first time, she wondered what lay underneath his layers of clothing. She knew he would be long and lean, quite angular probably. And suddenly she felt an urge to discover for herself. But she quashed it quickly knowing that this wasn't the time. He needed reassurances, not more awkwardness.

"Well then I suppose I am doomed." She said finally with a sigh.

Anthony looked at her, startled. "What? But why?"

Sighing heavily from frustration she settled what she hoped was her warmest gaze upon him. "Because I have only ever wanted children with you. Because I have only ever known joy, real joy, in your company. Because I will never love anyone as I love you. When I look at you, I don't see a broken old man. I see the most amazing eyes I've ever beheld, I think. And I see a strong chin that only hints at your stubborn streak and a quirky smile that I enjoy encouraging. I see shoulders that would help me carry whatever burdens life brings and I see a chest that houses a very generous heart. I imagine what it might be like to rest in your arms, my head on your chest…" She took a deep breath and then continued. "I look at your hands and I want them to hold me. I hear your voice and it comforts me …or excites me depending on what might be said. I see your smile and my world is brighter. And…" she began to blush, "I look at you and wonder what it might be like to lie with you, to feel you next to me, around me… for us to… become one."

Shocked by her words and if he were honest with himself, somewhat excited, Anthony stared wordlessly. His hand began to shake as a tremble worked its way through him. Inwardly his resolve was failing; all the inner barriers to what he had dreamed of with her were crashing down. It both frightened and excited him beyond anything he had ever experienced. She watched him boldly, not looking away in the least, almost daring him to argue. But he didn't want to argue. He wanted only one thing; still, fear held him back. He tried to rein in his feelings, his overwhelming need to hold her, feel her near him and breathe in her scent but it was all running rampant within his chest, muddling his mind. Words would not form in his brain and consequently, he was afraid to open his mouth. So he simply stared at her longingly.

She looked like she was about to say something else when the train began to brake and came to a stop. Glancing out of the window, Anthony was surprised to see that they were stopped in the middle of the countryside. People began to disembark. Edith rose and stepped to the window to see as well. Her nearness to him was intoxicating, always but especially now. He needed to put some space between them, needed to retore his resolve. "Shall we see what is happening?" he asked, hoping he sounded normal.

Edith's head turned to him quickly; the shock of the change was almost too much to bear. He was just going to let go of the conversation, just like that? A mixture of emotions flooded through her but frustration was paramount. Tears rose to her eyes as disappointment overwhelmed her. But he was already moving away from the window toward the door of the rail car. Sighing, she followed.

"There's been an accident ahead," the conductor explained. "It will take hours to clear. There is a village on the other side of the grove there," he said pointing to some trees just across a small stream that ran parallel to the tracks. "If you wish, you can follow the path to the right and it will lead you to the village. There is a pub and a few shops. I'll come to the pub later with news of our progress."

"Shall we?" Anthony asked as he pointed in the general direction the conductor had indicated.

Edith didn't want to go to the village. She wanted to finish their conversation. But as she looked at his face, she thought that as far as he was concerned, it _was_ finished. With a half-hearted smile, she nodded her agreement. Words were too much for her at the moment, her disappointment threatening to reduce her to tears again.

Her expression wasn't lost on Anthony. He knew she was disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he keep his emotions in check around her? He knew the right course; he'd chosen it when he left her at the altar. But being with her now, talking with her, hearing her declare her love for him, it was unsettling him, melting his resolve. And as he stepped down the embankment from the tracks and turned to offer her his hand and assistance as she made her way down, he could only think of how lovely she looked with the sun dancing in her coppery hair and how very tantalizing the sight of her creamy white skin had been under the covers last night. And she thought she was doomed, he mused to himself ironically. He didn't think the temptation of her exposed loveliness would ever leave him alone.

There were stones in the small creek that were perfect for the travelers to step on as they crossed the babbling water. Anthony led, turning to help Edith as best he could. A small boy broke loose from his family and happily splashed through the stream, past Edith and crashing into Anthony, knocking him from his perch on a rock and into the water. Twisting to avoid sending Edith into the chilly water, he released her hand and fell awkwardly, his injured arm defenseless and bearing the brunt of the impact. The pain as he landed on the bed of the stream was immeasurable and he couldn't help the cry of anguish that escaped him. Edith was next to him immediately with the boy's father just behind, both trying to assist Anthony out of the water.

For his part, Anthony was mortified with embarrassment. Hadn't this little incident just proven to her how incapable he was of looking out for her when he couldn't even fend for himself? Standing finally, he chanced a look at her and was surprised by what he saw. Instead of the pity and chagrin he expected, he saw only loving concern for him and as she glanced briefly at the boy, anger. Then she looked back at him, her eyes filled with love. Confound it all, why did she have to look at him that way? It only made him want her even more and he felt his battered resolve crumbling again.

* * *

Oh dear, Anthony's all wet... serves him right for being so obstinate, lol. Do share your thoughts;-)


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they made it to the pub in the village, Anthony couldn't decide what was worse, the chill that had settled in him because of his wet clothes or the pain in his shoulder from the fall. He stooped as they entered the old low ceilinged pub but to his relief there was a fire across the room in the common area. Edith followed as he almost ran to it. Pulling a chair close to the hearth, the warmth of the fire was a welcome relief. Edith remained close, having pulled her chair next to his. After arranging her skirt around her legs so the fire might dry it as well, she took his useless hand in hers and began to rub it gently. Surprised by her action, he looked into her face, trying to understand. She smiled affectionately and answered his unasked question. "Your fingers are beginning to turn blue. We need to warm your hand."

Glancing down, he realized that indeed his fingers did have a bluish tint. He knew the arm and hand tended to get cold easier since he was wounded. But he hadn't even felt it for his overall chill and the throbbing pain emanating from his shoulder. Somehow her sweet touch warmed him far beyond what the fire had done and indeed lit a small fire within him, one that he wished he could act on. Chancing a glance back her face he smiled wanly, his heart melting like butter in the onslaught of warmth and compassion he found there.

The father of the misbehaving boy brought a cup of tea for Edith and ale for Anthony. "Maybe this'll warm you," he suggested as he sat the ale down on the small table next to Anthony.

"Thank you," Anthony said, eyeing the ale with gratitude. He was feeling a need for some fortification and it wasn't simply because of the chill. He downed it quickly, perhaps a little too quickly and no sooner than he set the tankard down, another was brought. He was working on his third when Edith suggested that his clothes were drying out but he really didn't really care. Between Edith's attention, the fire, and the ale, Anthony was thoroughly warm inside and out. He had an odd sensation that he was looking at her foolishly but he couldn't seem to help himself, not that it mattered at the moment.

After a light lunch, the passengers were growing restless. A drier Anthony was beginning to feel the cumulative effect of little sleep the night before, the emotional discussion with Edith earlier, the fall and subsequent chill, the pain and the ale. It was becoming more and more difficult to simply sit and wait. Finally the conductor came in and announced the rails would not be cleared before nightfall. "We'll be ready in the morning," he assured everyone, "but we'll be spending the night here."

Edith looked across at Anthony. He looked exhausted and needed to rest. Pain was evident in his normally gentle features, his jaw clamped and tense. The ale had helped him relax a little but he was suffering. "I'll be back in a moment," she said as she reached across and touched his arm. Dreamily, he glanced down where she'd touched him. Moving to the bar, she leaned across to the man tending it. "Are there any rooms here or in the village?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I have one upstairs that's empty," he answered. "It's the last one though."

"We'll take it," she said, relieved.

"You and your father?" the man asked.

"He's not my father," Edith admitted irritably before she had time to think. Why did people make such assumptions, she wondered.

"We're respectable here. You both can't stay in the same room," he said, his eyes accusing her.

"But he needs looking after. He's…"

"Doesn't matter to me….you're not married. You can stay there or he can stay there but not together."

Edith glanced back at Anthony. "Alright then, he needs to rest so I'll remain down here."

"Yes Miss, It's the second door to the right."

Nodding her understanding, Edith walked back to Anthony. "They have rooms upstairs. Yours is the second door to the right," she informed him.

Anthony looked at her with bleary eyes. She noticed another empty tankard on his table and realized he was most probably a little drunk by now. Well, perhaps it would help him sleep, she thought. "I heard," he told her. "And you are taking the room."

Anthony, no. You need to rest. I can see you are in pain and…"

"And I will be in pain whether I am down here or up there. You take the room."

Sighing, Edith tried to think. Glancing outside, she saw bright sunshine and suddenly just wanted to go for a walk. "Do you feel like a walk?" she asked.

He was up and moving instantly. "Yes, yes … of course. I need to move about; it might help." As he stepped towards the door, his legs threatened to betray his state. His injured arm screamed at the sudden motion and his head began to swim. Still, he was determined to forge ahead, hoping the fresh air might clear his head because the longer he sat there beside Edith the more muddled his emotions became. The discussion of the room upstairs had nearly unraveled him as visions of her milky pure skin danced through his mind. The image flashed through his head again eliciting a groan that he hastily attributed to his arm when Edith glanced his way questionably.

Slowly they made their way onto the road and began to amble quietly through the village, her arm tucked through his. Anthony wasn't certain if it was for her benefit or if she was trying to steady him. If it was the latter, the effect was quite the opposite of her intentions. The fresh air was working to clear his head slightly but it also played havoc with him as the sunlight played in her hair again. Stealing slight glimpses of her glory, Anthony paid little attention to their surroundings; at least until they strolled past the tobacco shop and he thought he caught a glimpse of Michael Gregson inside. Glancing at her quickly, Anthony was relieved that she had been looking the other way as they passed the shop. One thing was certain; he would not allow her to remain downstairs overnight at the pub. She would take that upstairs room. It was the only way he could be sure she was away from the little bastard, as he had begun thinking of his cousin.

They had meandered a little further when she suddenly stopped. Anthony looked down at her, afraid she had seen Michael. But she was staring at a building and if he understood her expression, she was deep in thought. "Come with me," she said quickly as her expression changed and she stepped toward the building. Intrigued by her abrupt change in demeanor and completely captivated by her nearness, he paid little attention to her destination.

* * *

Many thanks for continuing to read and follow, and especially reviewing. Also, Anthony needs help! If you are on LiveJournal head on over to the Downton Abbey page and vote in the season 4 romance poll. Anthony was lagging far behind but we're trying to move him ahead;-) So if you haven't please go vote for our dear sweet man!


	7. Chapter 7

Later he would not be able to remember how he came to be there, standing in front of a magistrate next to his dearest one. Somehow his mind had blanked, either due to the amount of ale he'd consumed, or perhaps his focus on the possible threat of Michael in the village, or maybe it was the intense pain he'd suffered since his fall into the brook. Perhaps it was because it had been his heartfelt wish for such a long time despite what his better senses told him. But the result was the same; he found himself standing there, Edith positively glowing as the magistrate recited the ceremony. Briefly he considered pulling away, halting it again. But as he looked into her face, her adoring eyes, he simply didn't have the courage to do it a second time. So he remained, dazed and unsure, full of amazement and dread, happy and repentant all at once. And when it came time to make his promises, he muttered through the fog the correct responses. And before he'd fully realized it was really happening, they were married. But until his last breath, their wedding would always be a foggy memory, the only clear image being her shining eyes and bright smile at the end of it all.

She would explain to him later how she had insisted that the magistrate marry them, coerced him into granting special circumstances so that they by passed over the usual waiting period. But that afternoon, he was befuddled by it all. Hadn't this been what he'd tried to avoid when he'd shamed himself and embarrassed her the year before when he left her at the altar? Hadn't they just had a rather depressing discussion of their situation on the train? And now, just a few hours later she had tricked him into marrying her. Confound the woman, he thought as she led them back to the pub. She was a most determined force and it seemed he was helpless against it.

Edith was acutely aware of his mystification. If his hesitant steps hadn't told her his state of mind then certainly his dazed expression did. It worried her a little but she was delighted with the turn of events as well. Finally they belonged to one another in name as well as in their hearts. She knew he loved her; he had declared it at last. And she knew her heart would always be his. In her mind, the only obstacle to their happiness had been his stubborn notions of nobility. He simply believed she deserved better but she knew there could never be anyone better suited for her. Still, she loved him for that very trait, one of many reasons that she did; so she couldn't be angry with him.

The fact that she had more or less tricked him into marriage didn't bother her conscience one bit either. No, if he was going to be so stubborn in denying them the happiness they both deserved, then any method she employed was fair. So when she saw the magistrate's office while they strolled, she acted upon the flare of inspiration that flashed in her mind. And somehow she had managed to convince the magistrate. Poor Anthony was so far gone from the ale and his pain that he hadn't fully realized what was happening until it was almost over. Once it did register in his mind, he was too shocked to react. So as they walked back to the pub, she readied herself for his response even as she smirked inwardly for she had him now and she wasn't about to let him get away again.

Both were aware of the faces that looked up at them as they entered the pub. Neither saw the one in the corner that might have interested them the most. But Michael Gregson was not happy with what he saw. Edith was leading Anthony to the stairs when the pub owner stopped them. "I told you miss, we're respectable here," he said.

"Yes, you explained that quite clearly," Edith acknowledged. "We've just come from the magistrate. We are married and so you need have no concerns. Now if you'll pardon us, my husband is in pain and in need of rest."

The owner looked Anthony over and realized just how bad things were for the gentleman. Then looking at the young lady, he nodded. "I'll send up a tray a little later. In the meantime, I'll send my daughter with fresh water for him to wash a bit. After the spill in the brook, he could use a wash. And if you'll give her his things, my wife will freshen them up a bit."

Edith smiled warmly at the man. "Thank you. Yes, that all sounds wonderful." Anthony was still befuddled but slowly coming back to himself and nodded in agreement, although his mind was racing at the idea of Edith being present while he disrobed and washed himself. He felt a tremor begin deep within and wondered if it was nervousness or happy anticipation. Perhaps it was both he conceded.

His shaking grew more intense as they entered the small room. It was cozy but very neat and clean. He stood awkwardly, frozen just inside the room, trying desperately to make the shaking stop. My god man, he thought to himself, you're a disaster. Buck up and face her. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned to look at her, giving her an awkward grin. "It um…it's pleasant enough," he said, trying to sound sane.

All semblance of sanity left however, when she stepped closer and began to undo his jacket. All he could do was stand there and watch as she unfastened buttons. Her hands were so delicate and gentle as she deftly released each one. And then just as carefully, she began to remove his arm from the wretched sling. Tenderly she held his useless hand in hers as she slipped the sling over his head and then eased his hand down to his side.

He watched it all in fascination. He was still trembling but he wasn't sure of the cause. Was it his emotions running rampant again or his weariness? Perhaps the lingering chill, although he felt anything but chilled now with her so close and attentive. Oh god, could this really be happening he wondered. But then panic began to take hold as she began to slip his jacket off his shoulders.

"Edith really, you don't have to…I could…" he tried in vain to stop her, his hand covering one of hers.

"Really? You're shaking Anthony. I know you've grown accustomed to taking care of yourself but I doubt you could manage just now. And …well, it is a wife's duty, don't you think. And when I need assistance, you'll come to my aide as well."

Stumped by her logic, Anthony tried to think of a response. But he was still in a bit of a haze, drunk almost on the emotions and the afternoon's events. One thing he was certain about, however. He was not ready to expose all of his flaws to her. He just wasn't brave enough for that just yet. "Perhaps if you just undid the buttons on my shirt and I could take it from there?" he suggested. "You could…turn away while I…"

A knock sounded on the door, much to Anthony's relief and Edith's amusement. He stepped aside and let her open it. Taking the pitcher of water and some cloths from the girl, Edith asked her to wait a moment for the clothes. Then closing the door she set the pitcher on the chest nearby and turned to him. "She's waiting," she informed her bashful husband.

"Alright then," he growled. Chuckling, she stepped over to him and made quick work of his shirt, undoing the buttons and sliding it off. "Your undershirt as well," she demanded. Anthony rolled his eyes and then in a fit of pique, quickly pulled it over his head and then off his bad arm, wincing in pain as he did so. He chanced a peek at her expression wondering what her reaction might be to his bare chest, scars and all. There was a glint in her eye but otherwise, she showed no reaction. He'd expected something, pity or disgust or something but her face remained neutral. It was unnerving, not knowing what she was thinking. Wadding the shirt into a ball he stood there perplexed. Her heard a small intake of breath from her and thought that finally she was realizing the folly of her actions that day. And he began to unravel. Looking into her smirking face as he handed her the offending garment did little to quell his discomfort. "Trousers too," she taunted.

Rolling his eyes again and flushing a little, he began to work at the fastening on his trousers. His fingers refused to co operate and she reached in to help. The spark that ignited in him when her fingers brushed against his, unfastening his britches, send a jolt through him that weakened his knees. Much to his chagrin, she didn't seem the least bit phased by it all. It was as if she were accustomed to undoing a man's pants and that thought made him uneasy in a far different way.

Finally they came loose and slid down his slender hips to pool at his ankles. Edith reached down and snatched them as he stepped out of each leg. Then looking up at him, she grinned again. "Let's have the rest," she commanded.

He felt the blush rising in him with those words and her look. "Edith no, it really isn't necessary…really, I insist,' he began to object. But she cut him off. Reaching to the chest she grabbed a bit of cloth next to the pitcher the girl had brought. "They've sent you this," she teased as she held up a nightshirt.

Relaxing a little, he took the nightshirt from her and managed to work it over is arm and then his head, letting it fall safely over him before reaching under to slip out of his drawers. He felt miserably exposed standing at the end of the bed in only a nightshirt that was far too short for his liking. Edith gathered all his clothes but he stopped her briefly, reaching inside his jacket pocket for his wallet. Then she opened the door and handed the clothing to the girl and thanked her for waiting.

Turning back to her self-conscious husband, Edith was surprised by the eager look in his eyes. "What, you're not being treated to the same humiliation?" he asked drolly.

"I didn't fall into the water," she shot back. "But if you would like to assist me, I wouldn't object," she teased.

Her audacity took Anthony's breath away. "Edith…" he whispered, trying to find a way to gracefully suggest they not take that path.

"Yes darling," she replied coquettishly.

"Perhaps… well, this is all happening so…suddenly, you see. And I think perhaps…well, in the morning you might…"

"Might what?" she asked as she grinned at him again, her eyes sparkling.

Her attitude was completely befuddling for him. She thought this situation was amusing. Why, she was all but laughing at him, he thought. "You might regret this afternoon…marrying me, that is. And so perhaps we should wait…to …to consummate our…"

"I've waited. I've been waiting for years. I'm tired of waiting." She blurted, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. Stepping closer to him, she smirked again as one does when one has the upper hand. "But first, we will get some of that creek off of you, I think. Yes, we should before the water cools any longer." Taking his hand, she pulled him to the chest where the pitcher sat next to a basin. Pouring the water into the bowl, she took a cloth from the other side of the bowl and dipped it into the water. "Yes, it's still warm but not for long," she informed him. Then wringing the rag, she turned and faced him, holding it up as if it were a weapon. "Where do we begin?"

Reaching quickly, Anthony snatched the cloth from her hand and stepped behind her to be closer to the bowl. "_I'll_ take care of it," he mumbled. Chuckling, Edith retreated to the bed and sat on the end of it, watching in glee as he began to wash. His glowering face made her wonder what he was like as a boy. She couldn't imagine anything but the usually even tempered man she had known for all these years but as she watched his face now, she thought he probably did have a bit of a temper under it all.

As she watched, she realized there were areas he simply couldn't manage without the use of his right arm. So once he had finished everything he could, she walked back to him and took the cloth, dipped it in the now cooler water, and then carefully reached under the nightshirt to cleanse his left side. At first he was uncomfortable with her ministration but relaxed as he realized she was being careful of his modesty.

Once that was done, she rinsed the rag and folded it over the edge of the bowl. Then turning to her reserved husband, she suggested that he might be more comfortable in the bed. Eying her warily, he edged to one side of it and folded back the covers. "What about you?" he inquired.

"I think I'll freshen up a little as well," she said softly. The turning back to the basin, she claimed the remaining cloth and began to wash those parts of herself that were exposed. Anthony watched in rapt attention as he lay there, committing to memory every motion of hand as she rubbed the cloth over her skin. Exhaustion overtook him after a few short minutes though and he slipped into a quiet sleep. Edith heard a gentle snore and turned to see her new husband asleep, a small smile on his lips, and his face finally at peace.

* * *

As Shirley Temple used to say, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness..." You all have been so kind with your reviews! You inspire me to do better and so I am rechecking and rewording everything that was already writen for this one. You inspire me to do better, lol. I do hope you've enjoyed this installment. And if you haven't gone over to LiveJournal to the DA page and voted for our man, then please do so. He's pulled ahead but the more the merrier. We do so want JF to get the message, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Edith made quick work of finishing her own wash, removing her clothes as she proceeded. Then putting her slip back on, she tip toed to the bed and slid in next to him. Carefully she inched closer until she could rest her head against his shoulder and gave into her own fatigue.

A spasm gripped Anthony's arm about an hour later and he woke in a grimace. Once the paroxysm subsided, he became acutely aware of her next to him and could only stare wide eyed at her. She looked so lovely as she slept. The sight of her next to him brought tears to his eyes as he admonished himself that he was not for her. She deserved … but his mind pushed the mantra from his thoughts as it replayed what she had said on the train; he had wasted precious time. He fell back to sleep with that one thought playing in his head.

Knocking at the door awakened them. The room was dark and Edith fumbled for the lamp on the table beside the bed. Anthony was trying to scramble out from the covers but Edith moved more quickly and grabbing her dress, she slipped it over her head as she went to the door. "Edith, no…" Anthony yelped just as she opened it.

Panic seized him as the door creaked open and he sprang forward, rushing to her. His fears were squelched as she accepted a tray form the pub owner's wife. They both thanked the friendly looking woman and Anthony quickly closed the door as Edith carried the tray to the table beside the bed. "It looks delicious," she said as she perused the tray.

Standing next to the door, Anthony sighed with relief. Although he was feeling much better, his worries about Michael had not abated. In the muddled fog of the afternoon's events, he remembered the impression of his cousin in the village and he was frightened for Edith. Perhaps he should tell her his fears? Instead, he let his eyes wander over her and replied to her comment, 'Yes, it does."

Edith heard the subtle huskiness of his voice and turned to gaze at him, just catching his eyes on her before he glanced away. She understood what she had seen there in his restrained expression; she was certain she was wearing a similar one. So he wasn't immune to her after all, she thought.

Anthony moved closer, feigning interest in the tray but in reality, he wanted to be closer to her. More sober and in less pain, he was feeling physically stronger but his resistance was waning as far as Edith was concerned. Being alone with her in the room, having slept next to her in the bed with little in the way of clothing between them, and her frequent fervent glances his way were breaking through the walls he'd tried to maintain against her. And once again in his head, he heard her words about wasted time.

They ate in silence. The stew was as good as it had looked upon first inspection and the tray also contained other treats, sweet breads, cheese, and hot tea. "My goodness, that was a feast," Edith said happily as she finished her food and sat, perched on the edge of the bed sipping her tea. Anthony sat on the bed as well, a foot or so separating them along her side. He nodded agreement as he finished chewing the last of his bread.

He watched her as she replaced her tea cup on the tray and settled her hands in her lap. Her face suddenly took on an air of sadness and it tugged at him. "Edith…?" he said softly

She turned her head and smiled at him. "It's just … tomorrow we'll get back on the train and by nightfall we'll be back in York. And you'll take me back to Downton and…" she sighed. "Will I ever see you again?" Moisture gathered in her eyes as she asked.

Her tears shredded the last of his will power. "I should think so," he said hopefully. "It seems you've gone to an awful bother to ensure that we do," he smiled awkwardly.

She frowned at him. "But…you don't seem…I had the impression you would prefer…that we hadn't…"

"For your sake, my darling, I wish we weren't married. I fear that in ten years or so you'll wonder why on earth you married me. You are so young and vibrant and I'm…well, an old bore. Although you do make me feel so much younger and less boring…."

"I've never thought you were either," she defended. "I've always found you most interesting…forward thinking even in some ways. And I think your maturity is one of the things I love most about you. You see right through the nonsense and…honestly, seem so much more stable than the men my own age. You always have… I wish you wouldn't under rate yourself ."

Feeling a little bolder, Anthony smiled again, hoping she hadn't grown weary of his protest. "You see, it's just that I want you to be happy; you deserve to be happy." He paused, collecting his courage.

But of course, Edith jumped into the silence. "But I am…being here with you. And when I go back to Downton, I'll go back to…just existing." She looked down at her hands in her lap, despair settling over her like a mantle.

Anthony looked at her sadly. She really was frightfully unhappy, he realized. "I… if you're certain…it would be my greatest joy to claim you as my wife," he said hesitantly.

Astonished, she looked up at him anxiously, elation filling her features. "If I'm certain? Oh Anthony…" she squealed as she leapt toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing herself ever so tightly against him. His left arm came up, his hand resting on her back as he soaked in her delight. Leaning back into his grasp, she looked into his face. "So tonight _is_ our wedding night then?" She asked eagerly.

Anthony couldn't help the euphoria that was filling his chest or the heartfelt smile that he was certain was foolishly plastered on his face. "If it is what you want," he replied. "I only want for you to be happy always, my sweet. So whatever you wish, I will do my upmost to comply. But first, I'm afraid I have something I must impart to you…information that you need to have."

Edith settled back on the mattress and frowned. "You're not…everything is…alright, isn't it?"

Anthony chuckled as he realized to what she was referring. "If I ever had reason to doubt I can assure you that being in such close proximity to you these last hours has settled those doubts. I am fine, my dear. But earlier, when we were walking in the village, I thought I saw Michael in one of the shops. So we must be careful. You must be careful. No more running to open the door until you know who is on the other side. I managed to fend him off the one time but he is much younger and stronger and I'm not certain I can foil him again if he should try something."

Eyes growing wide, Edith looked panicked. "But how…how could he know we were here?"

"I suspect he was on our train or perhaps the one earlier. In any case, if it was Michael that I saw, he is about somewhere and I do not want you alone."

"No, of course… I shan't leave your side…not that I have any desire too, especially now. Oh please Anthony…make me your wife," she entreated with the most earnest expression he thought he'd ever seen.

Staring into her large doe colored eyes, Anthony knew he was putty in her hands. "You are certain this is what you want…I am what you want?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes filling with anticipation. "For ever so long a time…" He simply stared into her eager face, lost in the marvel of it all.

* * *

You guys are so kind with your reviews! I do appreciate every word. And I'm looking forward to the return of our Anthony! Thinking positive thoughts here...


	9. Chapter 9

Me thinks some folks are getting a tad bit imaptient, lol. But I am such a tease... You should be used to it by now since JF teased us with the wedding that wasn't. But we are doing all we can to correct his mistake;}

* * *

Anthony looked into her face and saw her sincerity. But then he remembered something else. "It only concerns me because…you see…well, that last night at Downton when your father left us alone together…you said…" Anthony took a deep breath to collect himself, his emotions. "You said you wanted to make me your life's work." Edith looked at him inquiringly, her eyes large with wonder.

"I did…I do," she said softly.

"But you see… I don't want to be your life's work. I don't want to be some cause like your cousin Isobel's various ones, I want… I want to be worthy of you, to be able to care for you as you deserve, to be the man you deserve. I don't want you looking after me, become my nurse, pushing me about in a wheelchair and such…"

Edith was confused and her face showed it as she looked at him. She could see his sincerity and also his concern as he looked at her with loving eyes. "But isn't that what husbands and wives do for one another, look after each other? I suppose I didn't say what I felt very well that night; I was so incredibly excited you see, to be alone with you. But I do want you to be my life's work, the object of all my pursuits, the centre of my universe. If you ever need a nurse, I want to be that for you. And when you need a wife, I want to be that for you as well…wife, lover, companion, friend…all of that. Because I want to be the center of your universe as well. You make me feel so… so special. And I want you to know how very special you are to me."

He looked at her so longingly that it made her heart clinch. Then glancing away, his brow furrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Pressing his lips together he seemed to be struggling within himself as he processed all she had said.

Reaching for his hand, Edith took it in hers. "After what happened with Sybil…after watching her die… I realized how fragile our lives are. You assume so much, that you'll wind up a cripple old man that I have to push around in a wheelchair, that'll I'll be left a young widow… But anything could happen. You could be perfectly healthy for many, many years and then just drop dead instantly. Or you might tomorrow…so might I. I could become ill. We almost lost Mama to the flu, should she have not married Papa because she might die and leave him a widower and alone in his old age? You lost Lady Strallan far too young, should you have not married her? We can't know what the future holds…but I do know who I want to spend mine with, for as long a time as we are given. I love you Anthony, as I have never loved anyone…as I will never love anyone else. I want to be happy and that will only happen with you. And if we have only a short time together then I want that time. And if we are given many happy years together, I want that even more." Her eyes were pleading with him, pleading for understanding and his acceptance.

Suddenly Anthony felt free to love her. He would never be able to explain why everything changed in that instant but it did. But as he looked at her, he knew he couldn't turn away from her again. He did love her and he wanted that time too. But as he looked into her sweet face, the bruises left by Michael came into focus. It was as if he'd somehow forgotten them, only seeing her beauty before. But the stark reality of her mistreatment at Michael's hands hit him solidly in the chest. "Are you certain you don't want to wait?" he asked worriedly. "Michael hurt you and I don't want to make it worse. I want our first time to be a sweet memory for you."

A very relieved Edith looked into his very kind, concerned eyes and smiled warmly. He really was the sweetest, most thoughtful man she thought ever walked the earth. And he was hers to love and he loved her, enough to set aside his own desires for her happiness. How could she ever not want him? "You won't hurt me and it will be a sweet memory, the first of many, I hope."

His countenance relaxed, his blue eyes sparkling brighter than she'd ever seen them. His expression was one of such tender adulation that she froze, never wanting to lose the way he was looking at her just now. "Oh my darling, …please?" She thought she might sound a little like she were begging and she didn't really care. For once, she was determined to have her way about things.

But Anthony no longer needed persuading and carefully, he leaned in for a proper kiss, one that was meant between a man and his wife when no one was watching, one that would express feelings for which he had no words. As their lips touched, he let go his inhibitions and simply felt.

Euphoria rolled through Edith. They had never kissed like this before. Oh, she'd pecked his cheek a few times and he'd even ventured a kiss on her lips the day before their scheduled wedding last year. But this kiss…it was heavenly. He began rather gently, lingering over her lips subtly as if savoring a fine wine. But then he pressed a little more, his hand rising to her face, cradling her cheek lovingly. It was if her heart stopped beating, her chest nearly bursting with the feel of him. But it didn't end there. His hand went to the back of her head and his tongue began to play along her lips, sliding lightly along the seam, teasingly. A shudder rumbled through her as she felt the change in his manner. This truly was going to be it, their wedding night, the night they became one. She could feel his desire for it almost as much as she felt her own.

Her hands went to the back of his head, her fingers working into the soft waves there. She indulged in the feel of it all, her fingers caressing as her body leaned closer and her lips pressed for more. Anthony backed out of the kiss ever so slightly and she could feel his smile at her lips as he held her to him. Peeking through half closed lids, she saw that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be waiting. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" she whispered as panic over took her. Why was he pulling away?

"Mmmm, no…everything is right," he assured her softly, "perhaps a little too much so." But he just lingered there, over her lips.

Utterly confused, Edith didn't know what to so. He said everything was alright but he was just hovering there. Why didn't he…do something?

She heard his soft chuckle. "Impatient my dear," he asked.

Edith huffed. "Yes as a matter of fact, I am."

"Yes, well… I'm not. I am enjoying this, being so near without having to hold back. I want to relish it. You are so beautiful, your lips so sweet, I'm almost afraid of what else I might discover."

He really was taunting her now. Surprised by this little mean streak in him that she had uncovered, Edith leaned away and opened her eyes fully. He was looking at her with heavily lidded eyes, sparkling with intent. It took her breath away when those same eyes flickered over her, first her face and then down to her bosom. She saw his focus sharpen and gasped when she realized that his eyes were heavy with lust… for her. Her heart began to beat faster and warmth spread through her like a wildfire. He seemed to want to go slowly and she wasn't at all certain she could. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Anthony's eyes flickered back to her face settling on her lips and Edith felt herself leaning toward him. Her want was rapidly turning to need. This time he wasn't quite as gentle and after a few cursory passes over her lips, his tongue began to ask and then demand entrance to her mouth. No one had ever kissed her fully like that. His hand behind her head pressed her into his lips, his tongue exploring and then dancing around hers. It was so delicious and heady, the room began to spin and she thought her heart might beat right out of her chest. And just when she thought she might faint from the intensity of it all, he slowly backed away again.

When she looked into his eyes this time, she saw fire. His face was flushed and his chest moving rapidly, almost as rapidly as hers, she guessed. There was no doubt in her this time. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and it was going to happen…soon!

He straightened up, watching her intently, his face flushed and he seemed to have difficulty breathing. Was he really …did she do that to him, she wondered. Her eyes wandered over his chest, taking in the rapid rise and fall of it. Closing her eyes, she fought for restraint. But he was so determined to go slowly that it was torture for her. Then she felt the bed move.

Anthony could read her emotions clearly. She was far more ready than he felt. Yet he couldn't deny what his own body was demanding of him. Mesmerized he studied the flush of her skin, her rapid breathing, and the way she remained perched on the edge of the bed like a cat ready to pounce. In a stimulating sort of way, it amused him. Carefully, so as not to startle her, he reached for the neckline of her dress. It really only just sat over her shoulder, he mused; and could be easily removed. Gently pushing it to one side, he watched, fascinated as the shoulder of her dress slid off and down her arm taking the strap of her slip with it. The sight of the milk white skin of her breast forced a small gasp from him. But the fabric came to a rest before exposing the jewel of the discovery, her nipple.

Edith looked up at his suddenly very eager expression shyly. She wanted this, wanted him looking at her like that, and yet it was doing such odd things to her. It was as if her entire body was suddenly lit on fire and she felt a sudden rush of …something between her legs. Suddenly her breasts felt full and tingly and the urge to move was overwhelming. And so she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony was astounded when she moved to him, one leg on the floor and the other bent at the knee on the bed. She half walked half crawled to meet him, the look or a predator clearly in her eyes. Her hands settled on his shoulders as her mouth claimed his and then she did the most beguiling thing; she took his hand from her waist and placed it on her exposed breast. He thought he might explode right then.

Edith felt his reaction to her bravado. He tensed and melted at the same time and then began to shake again. Breaking free from her mouth, his lips snuggled next to her ear and he whispered, "My god Edith, I don't think I can stand much more." Then in one quick motion her pushed her down on the bed and covered her lips with his again. His hand began a trek down her neck and covered her breast, almost ripping the dress from her.

She pushed at him gaining enough space to wiggle away and stand next to the bed. He looked up, aghast and suddenly frightened. "I'm sorry," Anthony exclaimed. "I…I lost…you were so…I…I'm sorry."

"No…I wasn't…I just…help me with the dress," Edith said in exasperation.

Scooting over to her, Anthony turned her to see the fastening at her neckline. It was only one button but as he tried to free it of the loop holding it he decided it was the most annoying button ever created. But soon enough he had it undone and slid the other side down her shoulder. A slight wiggle from her had the whole garment pooling around her ankles. Shyly she pushed the remaining strap down and the slip joined the dress on the floor. She stood like a statue waiting for his reaction.

Anthony knew he was staring, gawking even. But she was …more beautiful than any of his dreams. Opening his mouth to speak, say anything to alleviate her obvious nervousness, he found he had no voice. So he did the next best thing and pulled her to him, her nakedness an immeasurable joy beneath his fingers. He felt her sigh of relief before capturing her lips once again. She began to tug at his nightshirt and stymied he stepped away slightly. "Your turn," she whispered, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Very well," he conceded. But before he could do anything about pulling the thing over his head, she was already at it, carefully freeing his bad arm from the sleeve and then snatching it over him quickly. He instinctively closed his eyes as the fabric moved over them but heard her intake of breath as she exposed him, flaws and all.

And then she did something totally unexpected and giggled. Daring to peek, he saw her standing before him, her eyes fixed on his manhood, her face flushed pink, and…giggling. He felt his entire body droop, including the object of her amusement.

She looked up at his face, panic-stricken. "What happened? Make it come back," she cried out.

"My dear, men don't respond well to being giggled over and sadly, the part that suffers the most is…"

"Oh no, I was…you were …so large…it surprised me is all. Please…" she said as she tentatively reached for him, touching his tip gingerly. "It…you looked magnificent." She glanced back up, eyes wide and almost pleading.

"Well, I would hardly say that…but I do thank you for the compliment, Sweetest. You realize have the power to hasten the return… far more than I," he teased gently. "Now suppose we pick up where we left off on the bed and I promise, little Willy will become quite a nuisance.

She giggled again. "Little Willy?"

"Yes, well…it's a slang term for…that part."

They settled on the bed again, Edith contemplating the moniker 'little Willy'. "I should think big Tony would be a better description," she teased just before kissing him soundly.

True to his prediction, little Willy did make a return, a rather forceful one, snaking himself between the two and nuzzling into Edith's lower abdomen. Anthony had been is such a state of excitement long enough that small droplets of moisture were slipping from his tip, creating a bit of a mess. It was something Edith hadn't known to expect and she moved away, looking down at her stomach and then at the offending body part.

Anthony saw her expression and understood her confusion. "It's customary, darling. You're quite exciting for the little chap you see and, well… he's quite ready to play now. I suspect you are having similar reactions."

"What?" Edith asked, puzzled.

"If I may," he said gently. Tenderly he reached down and slipped a finger between the folds of her femininity. Bringing his hand back up, he fought the urge for a taste of her sweetness and instead held the finger for her to see. "Seems you find me somewhat exciting as well," he teased as she stared at his glistening finger. Then her eyes flickered to his. "I…didn't know."

Anthony smiled at her endearing naïveté. "But you'll learn. I'll take the greatest pleasure in teaching you," he said with a wink.

And she did learn. That night Anthony very patiently gave her a first lesson in marital relations; excruciatingly patient in Edith's mind. And Edith was a most willing student. He began with another one of those intoxicating kisses. Briefly before her mind went numb, Edith wondered where he learned to kiss so wonderfully. And then she gave into the sensation of it, of him.

His lips left her to flirt behind her ear as he whispered sweet words, calling her his darling, his dearest, his sweet one. And then his words changed as he moved down her neck; she became lovely, enchanting, and exquisite as he reacquainted himself with her breast. His mouth on her nipples almost undid her, his tongue flicking and teasing until she was gripping the bed linens as she fought for sanity.

Anthony felt awkward having the use of only one arm. He wanted to touch her everywhere, caress her senseless. But he couldn't so he used his mouth instead. But that was awkward, trying to balance and move. Still, he reveled in her body and even more in her reactions to his attention. He was a gentleman in all things, even in making love to his wife, and it was love making. But the man inside couldn't help the sense of power and elation he felt as she squirmed under him. And then her hands quit grasping at the bed linens and began grabbing him. And while the elation remained, he quickly came to understand that he was truly powerless and at the mercy of her whims.

Her hands roamed over him, almost frantic at first. It was as if she wanted to touch all of him at once. Somehow he found himself on his back and subject to her prerogative. He relished the feel of her graceful fingers playing along the planes of his body, down his chest, up his back, along his side, grasping at his buttocks, and teasing his thighs. But when her lips captured little bits of his skin he began to feel a bit frenetic. She teased his neck, licked along his collarbones, tweaked at his nipples, and then settled on a lingering kiss over his scars. How could she do that, he wondered briefly, admitting that he could barely stand to look at them himself. And she was loving him there. He wanted to cry with gratitude.

"My darling," he whispered, fumbling with his hand to try to bring her back to his lips. "Oh my darling, you are so kind, so sweet…"

She heard the tone in his voice, understood his gratitude but it wasn't gratitude she was after. She wanted him to know that she loved him, every bit of him, and that those things he considered drawbacks were a part of what she loved about him. So she kissed his wound one last time and then trailed her lips across to his neck and retraced her trail up to his lips. "My love," she whispered over him.

She squealed when he rolled her over and hovered over her. The fire was burning brightly in his eyes and she knew instinctively what was coming next. "If you're ready?" he asked gently.

* * *

Ohhhh, I'm so bad...teehee...heee...

But more tomorrow, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

_As promised..._

Edith nodded that she was ready, nervousness returning as she mentally prepared herself. She felt him at her core, such a welcome presence sliding along her, working into her folds, combining their fluids until they were slick. And then he was there at her entrance, teasing into the opening but not in the least forceful. He looked into her eyes, his own almost asking permission. She wanted to speak, to say yes, but her hands spoke for her, finding the lean cheeks of his rear and pushing slightly, hoping he would understand. Anthony shuddered a gasp and then slowly entered.

She was heavenly, he thought as he slid just inside. So tight and warm…and receptive. She opened herself to him more, spreading her legs and allowing him to carefully push a little farther in trying not to hurt her. Watching her face for signs of distress he detected only wonder and desire, so he grew a little bolder. He felt when he broke through, claiming her as his and his alone. She flinched slightly but then relaxed and he knew he'd successfully helped her through the transition from maiden to wife. No one had ever been where he was now and the realization was astonishing, over whelming even. "Oh my beauty," he mumbled into her hair and he fought to maintain his balance over her and hold back, letting her get used to the feel of him.

Edith couldn't process all that she was feeling. There had been a little pain, just as she had been warned so long ago. But even more, it felt so glorious having him inside. It made her feel whole, as if a part of her had been missing and now she was complete. It also felt so exciting and she tingled all over. He was very still for a moment, just after he'd taken her maidenhood but then he began to move, carefully at first, sliding deeper into her slowly, so beautifully slow that she could barely stand it. She felt rather than heard the long low moan that escaped her as he rested deep inside, filling her with himself. Her ears were full of the pounding of her heart and the blood rushing through her head. Briefly she thought of how Mary and Matthew were always at each other and finally understood; there was no feeling better than _this._ And then her insides began to react to his presence in a most unusual way, twitching and convulsing and exciting her even more.

Anthony felt her little twitches and knew she was ready for more. Slowly, still struggling with his balance, he began to retract and was delighted when she seemed to panic, her hands grasping his back trying to force him back down. Hoarse and breathless, he teased her, "Trust me, my love…"

Her only response was a moan, a very pleased one if he were to guess. So he continued to withdraw, finally teasing her at her opening before sliding back with a little less patience. Her legs wrapped around his as she lifted her core to meet him and he plunged as far into her as he could. It was he who released a guttural moan this time and as he withdrew again, he whispered, "Oh god…" as the enormity of it all pulsed through him. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest but his head felt so light, so ready for flight. Consequently, he plunged back into her, seeking the gratification she offered with abandon.

Edith was surprised by her own body; it seemed to move without her permission, responding to him in ways she had never imagined, could never have done so. It was as if there was a secret agreement between their bodies, an unspoken language, an understanding that they could only have when joined in this way. And she was reveling in it. His pace became quicker, pounding her even and strange enough, her body answered each thrust and…she wanted more… so much more. She was drunk on the pleasure of him, senseless amid her heightened senses, incapable of coherent thought or action. And her body no longer seemed to belong to her; she was completely at his mercy and the sensations he created within her.

Anthony felt her abandonment, knew she was nearing her release and he slowed wishing to make it last as long as possibly fully knowing that once she had her release, he would be helpless against the sensation of it and would follow rapidly. But he was too late in his recognition and she made the leap, crying out in her ecstasy, her hips pounding the mattress beneath them and stroking his manhood wildly, sending him flying along with her as he exploded and emptied himself into her.

His arm shook with weakness as he began to descend, rushing back to earth. He felt her calm beneath him although her hands were still roaming, caressing. Carefully he eased himself down, falling next to her breathless and exhausted as well as euphoric. All of his doubts were gone, al least for the moment. All he could do was relish the sensation of their experience and as he nuzzled into her, he sighed happily.

"Anthony?" she questioned worriedly.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

That was… at least I thought it was…"

Panic began to engulf him. What if he hadn't pleased her? What if he had been too forceful? Was she about to burst this bubble of triumph in which he was enveloped? Still, he found a voice that he hoped sounded somewhat normal. "It was what, my dear?"

"I was trying to find a word to describe it and all I can think of is delicious. Is it always like that, so… incredible?"

He felt his heart take flight. She thought it had been incredible…that he had been delicious…she was a very heady dish, this wife of his…heady indeed. "I wish I could say that yes, it is but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to that always. This was our first time and so it was all so new and exciting. We'll have other times like this no doubt, but sometimes it will probably have a more routine feel about it, I'm afraid. And there will be other times when you'll not want me near…you'll clam a headache or tiredness and such and I will simply have to suffer and no doubt pout."

He hand stopped its wandering as she tweaked his nipple and then pinched him, eliciting a surprised, "ouch". "Never…we'll just have to keep it new and exciting," she said over her chuckle at his shock at her impetuousness. "I don't think I could ever feel _that_ to be routine.

"Oh my darling, certainly not for a time… and yes, we will endeavor to make it always thrilling. It will be hard work for me, since I'm such a dull old chap, you see…but I will endeavor," he said before capturing her already thoroughly kissed lips with his own. They fell asleep amid kisses and caresses and quite murmurs of love.

Edith awoke in the early hours of morning to the feel of him snuggly behind her as they both lay on their sides. His arm was draped over her waist and his arm turned upward, his hand over her breast, his fingers tracing circles around her nipple. Her response was immediate as she arched back into him giving herself over to the sensations he was creating within her. The feel of him pressed against her posterior, his interest so very prominent, sent a thrill through her. He nuzzled her neck, along her hairline, his warm breath on her skin as exhilarating as his nuzzling nibbling lips. Oblivious to everything except the feel of him around her, she had only one thought; she wanted every morning to begin this way.

Their coupling was as gentle as their first the night before but also different. They were both more confident with one another, less tentative. Edith hadn't thought it could ever be any more wonderful than their first joining but it seemed this morning had a new element to it, making the experience even more powerful. Soon Anthony had her climbing again, climbing and exploding not once but twice before he let himself have release. Edith felt glorious as the rays of morning sunlight seeped through the window onto the bed, where they basked in each other's warmth. "I suppose we should get ready," Anthony finally said rather lazily.

"Yes, if we want to be on our train…" Edith agreed lethargically. "I do need to get up…use the facilities…" she sighed.

Anthony watched as she left his embrace and rose from the bed, bare. He drank in the sight of her, still flush from their love making, her skin almost iridescent, her hair a mess, and her core glistening in the light. A shudder went through him as his eyes settled there; that was his doing, he mused happily. Edith slipped into her slip and then her dress, covering her beauty and hiding it from any who might look, but Anthony knew what lay underneath now and the image was forever engrained in his mind. Just as she stepped toward the door, he leapt from the bed and searched for his night shirt. "Wait…don't go in the hall alone…" he said in a panic.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to have left you hanging; real life intervened and made a mess of the last week. Postings will be a bit slower as I try to recover from the mess and also I have two Valentine's challenges to write. But I'll keep at this one as well. I am starving for some good Andith! Thankfully there are some great stories floating out there by some other FF authors that are filling the void. I've read where there will be a new character for season 4 whose name will also be Anthony. He won't be half as good as our Anthony though;) If JF thinks this new fellow will make us forget our favorite fellow, he'd best think again. In fact, I'm quite sure I'll grind my teeth everytime the new Anthony makes an appearance.

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Edith stopped at the door and turned to Anthony and then…remembered. "Oh…no…right…" she groaned as she felt her euphoria deflate. She watched as Anthony managed the nightshirt and then approached her. "Mustn't be too careful…at least not until I have you safely at home," he said brightly. "Besides, it does wonders for my self-esteem to be seen in a public place half naked with a beautiful young woman," he teased as he opened the door.

After a visit to the water closet, they headed back for the room to find the owner's daughter in the hall just outside their door. She was holding Anthony's clothes, the undergarments and shirt all clean and fresh and his suit brushed out. "Thank you…and please, thank your mother for me," he said with a smile. She bobbed her head and disappeared down the back steps.

The couple stepped back into their room, Edith preceding Anthony. She walked straight to the window to get a glimpse outside as Anthony followed her through the door. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Anthony was met with a wrenching blow from behind. Edith turned to see Michael preparing to deliver another strike and she screamed. Anthony had dropped his clothes when the first hit landed and turned to face his attacker. Bending and using his useless shoulder as a battering ram, he lunged into Michael, sending him against the wall. "Run Edith," Anthony managed to yell as he prepared for another go at Michael.

Afraid to leave Anthony but also knowing he would need help, Edith bolted for the door. She just made it to the top of the steps, trying not to listen to the sounds of battle emanating from their room. She hesitated as the pub owner bounded up the steps brandishing a cricket bat in his hand. He took one look at Edith, scowled and headed for the room. A loud thwack sounded and Michael scurried from the room, bleeding from his lips. "Mum…" the owner called out but Edith was already darting back after watching Michael disappear down the steps.

Anthony was on the floor leaning against the wall, nursing a whelp that was forming on his face. The pub owner hovered over him concerned. "You give him a good go…I'll give ya that," he told Anthony with a sense of pride. "But we best get something on that or you'll be having a nasty mark… I'll just run down and get a cloth with some ice in it." The gruff looking man turned to see Edith standing there, fear etched into her features and winked. "Don't ya worry, m'am, that beggar won't be back anytime soon. Your 'usband gave him a what for, I'm tellin' ya. Only had to smack 'im once before he tucked tail and ran…he knew he was licked" The man winked at her again as he disappeared through the doorway.

Edith crouched down next to Anthony, tears in her eyes. He looked up at her rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry my darling, we were having such a wonderful morning. And now…" He looked dolefully abashed.

"I don't know what you are apologizing for…you saved me from Michael, again. I just… your face…" she said as she touched his whelp gingerly.

Anthony smiled at her earnestly; his bright blue eyes alight with adoration. "I didn't have much choice…he intended to bash my head in, I believe. Although I can understand why he would want me out of the way; you _are_ quite irresistible."

"I don't see how you can be so …so….flippant about it. You could have been badly hurt."

"But I'm not…and did you see, I bloodied his face." Edith thought he looked like a triumphant school boy relishing a school yard victory. "I can't believe he was foolish enough to attack us here or that I was able to stand my ground after he surprised me so."

"Yes, well…" The owner interrupted her as he dashed into the room with the promised ice. "Thank you," she said as he offered it to her to put on Anthony's face. "How are ya feeling, Sir?" the man asked.

"Alright, I believe," Anthony said with a grimace as the ice cold cloth touched his face. "I didn't get your name?"

"Jenkins, sir… Harvey Jenkins."

"Well Mr. Jenkins, I am most grateful for your aide. Michael would've had me if you hadn't come in when you did."

"It's like I told your missus, sir, we're respectable here." Then he looked at the two of them startled. "Are ya sayin' ya know the man?"

Edith watched vexation grow on Anthony's face. "We do, sadly. We thought he was no longer of any import in our lives but he turned up here yesterday…the train accident, no doubt."

"Do ya wanna report 'im to the constable?" Jenkins asked.

"No, no …that's not necessary," Anthony replied. "I'll handle him later. Right now, I just want to get back to our train and back home."

"I think I ken help with that, if you don't mind a ride in my luggage cart." Jenkins was smiling kindly at the two of them, seemingly happy to assist in any way possible.

"That's really kind of you," Edith offered. "I'm not certain my husband is ready for another plunge in the water." She looked from Jenkins to Anthony, a light of mischief in her eyes.

"No, quite right…" Anthony agreed. "We appreciate all of your assistance…yours and your wife and daughter," he said as he stood. Then looking at the man warmly, he introduced himself. "I'm Sir Anthony Strallan. And this is my wife, Lady Edith. We're from Yorkshire… on our way home from Scotland…"

"I knew ya were quality," Jenkins said unreservedly. "But the missus and I were surprised yesterday when ya came back from yer walk married. To be 'onest, I thought …well, maybe I shouldn't say what I was thinking, yer lady being here and all."

Edith blushed slightly as Anthony fumbled for a response. "Yes, well…I suppose we seem … well, with Lady Edith being younger… married to an old codger like me."

"No, not that at all… I've seen more than a few couples like yerself…a few years between, ya know. But I've also seen a few gentleman that was… having a little entertainment, if ya know what I mean. Yer lady didn't seem like the type but then…well, when you've been running a pub and inn long as I have, you've seen most everything."

Edith recovered enough to speak. "I understand how you might have gotten the wrong impression, Mr. Jenkins. The truth is, Sir Anthony and I have been engaged quite some time. With the circumstances yesterday I just thought there was no point in waiting any longer to marry. You've been very kind, you and your family, and I do thank you."

"Glad to help, M'am. I best be getting the cart out, if you're to make the train. I hope that other character won't be on it."

"We'll be careful," Anthony assured the man. "And again, our thanks."

Anthony hurried to change while Edith freshened up and then they made their way down to the pub. Jenkins was behind the bar, serving an early customer, and smiled broadly when Anthony went to pay their bill. He added a generous tip as well, since the family had been so helpful. Jenkins told Anthony that his son was outside with the cart and would take them to the train and they said their farewells.

Outside, the couple climbed into the back of the cart and watched the pub disappear from view as the cart moved down the road and around the bend to cross the bridge to the train. Edith leaned into Anthony and whispered softly, "I think we'll have to name our first son Harvey," she said to an instantly discomforted Anthony. Son…children? He hadn't thought of that…

_Meanwhile back in Scotland…_

"Have you heard anything from Edith?" Cora asked her husband as he meandered into the room they were occupying.

"No, I haven't," Robert replied. "I spoke with Carson to tell him Mary was already on the train back to Downton. He said Edith was not back yet. I suppose that accident on the line held her up."

"I hope she had a safe place to stay…She did say she was returning to Downton and not going back to London?" Cora asked suspiciously.

"Shrimpie told me she said Downton. But to be honest, Gregson coming around as he did has me wondering what she might be up to. Ever since Anthony Strallan…well since that fiasco, she hasn't been the same. I just hope she isn't creating more trouble for herself with Gregson. I don't like the man."

"There is something not right about it all," Cora agreed. "After Sir Anthony I just want to see her settled and happy and I don't think Mr. Gregson is the one for that. Mary is very suspicious of him, although Matthew seems to like him well enough."

"He did at first. But after their outing the other day…I'm not so sure. Matthew was looking at him oddly after that and seemed relieved when Gregson left." Robert watched as Cora carefully folded one of his favorite pieces of lingerie and placed it in her bag. Then looking up at her with a smile, he sighed.

Cora looked at him amused. "Not tonight, my darling. We'll save it for when we return to Downton."

His eyes lighting with mischief, Robert grinned back at her. "A reason for celebration…"

"Well, my guess is that we'll be grandparents again within the next few days. We'll have much to celebrate."


	13. Chapter 13

Upon their arrival back in Downton village, Anthony and Edith were greeted by his driver. Carl loaded their bags into the car and began to drive towards Downton. "Oh no, Carl," Anthony said as he leaned forward. "Lady Edith will be coming to Locksley." With a nod of his head and a suppressed smile, Carl by passed the turn-off to Downton and continued on to the Strallan estate.

Once home, Anthony asked that the rooms be cleared of the dust covers that had populated them while he was away, starting with his room and the library. Once the library was cleaned, tea was brought and the new couple sat together in the comfort of familiar surroundings, eyeing one another flirtatiously, and sipping tea. "Would you prefer ca casual dinner or what?" Anthony finally asked. "It has been so long since I've had anyone to dine with, I'm afraid the dining room has had little use."

Edith smiled at him. "Let's save the dining room for another night, shall we? Perhaps just a light dinner in here where we can be more comfortable. After the train ride and well, this morning, I don't think I'm up to much more."

"Casual it is then," Anthony said with a smile. "Perhaps a stroll around the grounds before it gets too late then?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful," Edith answered.

A few minutes later as they made their way across the lush green lawn, Edith looked off into the trees where a small area had been cleared. "That looks like a little nook someone has cleared away," she commented to Anthony.

He looked to see to what she was referring and smiled warmly. "It was…cleared I mean. My parents…well, my father actually… he had a gazebo built there for my mother. She used to spend some of her afternoons there, reading or simply enjoying the outdoors. There was a little flower bed around it that she tended herself while she was able. I remember working beside her, nurturing the little flowers along as a boy."

"But what happened to it?" Edith asked, happy that he was sharing a little glimpse of his childhood with her.

'Oh, as Mother got older she was unable to enjoy it and it fell into disrepair. When she died my father had it torn down. I don't think he could bear to look at it any longer…once she was gone."

Edith looked up into his face, saw the sadness etched there and knew he was reliving the memory of his father's grief and probably his own. "I can understand…" she said quietly.

Anthony shifted his normally bright eyes to her, concern clouding them. "I don't want that for you….when my time comes, I mean. My father was inconsolable. And Maud died; it was a very difficult time for me…"

Not wanting to even think about a time when he wouldn't be there with her, Edith wrapped her arms around him. "That won't be for such a long time…" she said quietly. "And in the meantime, we will build such beautiful memories that will comfort me when you no longer can.. But that is assuming you leave me. As the last few years have taught me, nothing is certain. I could go before you," she finished.

His arm tightened around her waist as he held her. "I can't even bear that thought," he admitted. 'For me to lose you would be…well, it is unthinkable."

Pulling away and grabbing his hand in hers, she began to walk toward the clearing. "Then we won't think it. We'll live happily for many, many years until we are both senile and unaware."

Anthony walked along with her wearing a worried expression, trying desperately to push away any thoughts of what may come. In all probability, he would leave her alone, a young widow…well, too young for widowhood in any case. And then his mind flickered back to her comment in the cart that morning, the one about naming their first born son. Children? The thought both delighted and terrified him. But it would mean she wouldn't be alone in the world once he was gone…

His eyes flickered to her mid section as he tried to imagine her pregnant with his child…._his_ child. He had given up on that possibility long ago but now… He studied her face wondering what changes might come over her with pregnancy. Then another thought occurred. What if… was his seed already sown? Shaking his head, he tried to chase the thought away; it was too soon for that … they were only just married.

Edith was aware of his study of her and his pensive mood. She didn't know where his mind was roaming but she didn't want him to become too preoccupied, not so soon anyway. Tugging at his hand, she led them to the clearing. It was overgrown with grass, all signs of his mother's gazebo long gone. But it was a beautiful spot that over looked the house and she understood why his mother had enjoyed it. "Let's rebuild it here. It could be our special place…a place to sit when we want to be all alone…"

Anthony smiled his wonderfully awkward smile and answered absently, "If you wish." His mind was still playing images of her heavy with his child.

Edith began to laugh, chastising him in a teasing manner. "Whatever are you thinking? This is our first full day of marriage and already your mind is wandering and I won't have it. You, my dear husband, should be focused only on me," she chided lightly as she turned to snuggle next to him.

Smiling indulgently at her, still a little absently, he wrapped his arm around her. "But I was thinking of you…of our future, imagining it, you see."

"Oh? And were they nice imaginings?" she asked eagerly.

"The very nicest," he assured her before leaning down for a kiss.

Anthony perused Edith's dress as they walked back to the house. "Perhaps we shouldn't have come straight here. We might have stopped at Downton for you to retrieve some of your things. We could make a run over now, if you'd like, before it gets too late. Then we could come back and have a supper …"

Edith looked up at her husband naughtily. "You think I need more things? But why? I could simply wear nothing at all, as often as you seem to want me out of my things."

Anthony did a double take as she teased him. The idea was preposterous of course, but the thought of her running about the house clad in nothing at all was quite an image that was forming in his mind. A slow grin grew on his features as his eyes sparkled. "As much as I see the practicality of your suggestion, my dear, I think we should spare the servants the embarrassment."

Edith sighed heavily, as if in disappointment. "Yes, of course…if you insist."

They arrived at Downton a little later; Edith snuggled against Anthony in the back of the car as Carl drove. Carson met them at the door, slightly out of breath and somewhat flustered. "Thank goodness you have arrived," he said quickly. "Anna has just left for the hospital."

"Anna?" Edith asked, confused. "She's in Scotland with the family…"

"Lady Mary decided to come back early and as soon as she departed the train, she asked to be taken to the hospital. Anna believes she is having the baby now. I've called Lord Grantham and the family is on the way back but it will be tomorrow before they arrive. Lord Grantham asked that if you should arrive that you go to Lady Mary." Carson eyed Sir Anthony cautiously before glancing back at Edith. "We had expected you before this…" he began to frown as he saw the bruising on her face.

"Yes, well I…" Edith began.

"Yes, well…that's my fault you see," Anthony said, shifting Carson's attention away from Edith. "We met…in Scotland actually and I'm afraid I've taken all of Ed…Lady Edith's attention."

Carson peered at Anthony more closely and saw the bruise on his face, blinking in surprise. "I'll have the car brought around so that you can hurry to the hospital," Carson said as he looked back at Edith, curious about what happened with them but more worried about Lady Mary.

"No, that's quite alright," Anthony spoke. "I'll make certain Lady Edith gets to the hospital. But first, I'm sure she would like to run upstairs and change. Her things did not make it on the train, you see, and she's probably quite done with her outfit by now."

Edith looked up into her husband's eyes, relieved that he was there and speaking up. But he wasn't telling Carson the whole of it…why hadn't he said they were married? Perplexed by his hesitancy, she nodded anyway. "Yes, right. I won't be but a few minutes. Perhaps you'd like to wait in the library?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," Anthony said more formerly than he'd spoken to her in the last two days.

Carson showed him to the library as Edith dashed upstairs. With the help of one of the maids, she hurriedly changed into some clean clothes and then instructed the maid pack a few things for her and send them over to Locksley. Hurrying back downstairs, she met Anthony in the library. "I'm ready," she said, somewhat out of breath from the rush.

Carson watched them leave completely bewildered by what was happening. As they turned down the drive, he suddenly remembered to call Lord Grantham and inform him that Lady Edith had indeed arrived.

* * *

Time to face the music, it seems. I wonder how their news will be received? Hmmm...seems I have more writing to do...


	14. Chapter 14

Anthony waited in the hall outside as Edith stepped into her sister's room. Edith was surprised that Mary actually seemed relieved to see her. "I just arrived back at Downton," Edith said quietly, "and Carson told me you are here. Is it time?"

Looking both nervous and excited, Mary nodded that it was. "Dr. Clarkson says just a few hours probably. Anna said Carson called the family?"

"Yes, they are on their way but probably won't be here until tomorrow. But I'm here and Anna is here…and Tom will be if we need him, although I can't imagine why," she laughed lightly.

Mary smiled and then frowned as a contraction came. Edith watched curiously. "Is it very bad?"

"Not terribly, yet. That's why Dr. Clarkson said a few more hours…" Changing the conversation, Mary looked at her sister quizzically. "Contemplating children of your own?"

Edith flushed with embarrassment. "I…I don't know…but…I think I might like…well, one day perhaps."

"With Mr. Gregson?" Mary asked pointedly, her eyebrows arched as she looked more closely at Edith's face, curious about the bruises.

"No, not at all. No." Her face diesplayed a mixture of determination and revulsion, Mary thought.

"But they way you two were acting … and disappearing the other evening…I thought you might have eloped or something. Is he the cause of those bruises on your face?"

Turning even a deeper shade of red, Edith sighed. "Yes, he is. He isn't the man I thought him to be and…he's married. He tried to…well, it doesn't matter what he tried because he didn't succeed. I hope I never see him again."

Settling back against her pillows Mary regarded her sister carefully. No wonder she was repulsed by the man, married and a brute apparently. "I thought something was off about him. So he is gone for good?"

"He is. Anthony made sure of it," Edith let slip, immediately regretting it.

"Anthony? As in Sir Anthony…Strallan?" Mary's surprise was evident.

"Yes," Edith huffed. "And before you start on about him, understand that I would not be sitting here so calmly with you if not for him."

"Why? How did he come to be involved?"

"I didn't know it but Michael Gregson is Anthony's cousin…second cousin, I believe. That night, Michael took me to a hosue that Anthony owns nearby, although I had no idea. It came from his mother's side." Edith took a deep breath to regain her emotions. "Fortunately, Anthony decided to visit the place on a whim and didn't know Michael was staying there. So neither knew of the other's arrival. Anyway, just as Michael was about to ..," she fidgeted with her fingers, unable to finish her thought and then continued, "Anthony arrived. He saved me from…from what Michael intended."

"I would have thought you might welcome Gregson's attentions, the way you two were acting at dinner…" Mary was trying to retain her cool aloofness but the man had gone too far. Still, Edith had seemed to enjoy his attention.

"I thought he genuinely cared for me but of course, that wasn't it at all. Anthony says that he's always been a bit selfish but this seemed extreme even for him. He told me…Michael that is…that he is married but that his wife is in an asylum and because of the way the law is written, he can't divorce. Anthony told me the truth; she's well and living in their house in London with their children." Edith sighed. "I can't believe I was such a fool…"

"I can," Mary said sadly. Then seeing the look on her sister's face she tried to recover and added, "You were so hurt after Sir Anthony walked away; it made you vulnerable."

Edith nodded, seeing Mary's point. "Yes, I suppose. And seeing Anthony again…oh Mary, I do love him so very much. I know you don't understand, that you think him boring but I…"

Mary held up her hand to quiet her sister. "You're right, I don't see what you see in him, other than he is a nice gentleman. But that doesn't matter. If you love him as you say you do then the only opinion that matters is yours. Oh…and his too, I suppose. And I do think he loves you or at least he did. It wasn't easy for him to walk away like that." Mary stopped as another contraction rolled through her.

Edith watched her sister carefully, holding her hand in support and could feel when the pain eased. As Mary raised her eyes back to Edith's, she tried to smile. Edith to that as a signal and responded, "He does love me, very much. We talked that night, after he threw Michael out…"

"Goodness, I have a difficult time imagining Sir Anthony being that forceful," Mary said amused.

"He isn't normally, although he can be quite stubborn at times. Michael followed us and there was another altercation while the train was stopped waiting for the accident to clear. Anthony has quite a bruise from it. But he bloodied Michael's lip and he ran away. We haven't seen him since." Edith glowed with pride for Anthony.

"Goodness…how exciting, having men fighting over you," Mary teased. "But somewhat unnerving, as well."

"Yes, well… I just wish Anthony hadn't been hurt. But he seems fine."

"So you came back to Downton together? Was that wise? Papa and Granny are sure to hear of it."

Edith sighed. "It was necessary. Michael presented a danger and Anthony wanted to be certain I arrived safely. And I have."

"I'm not sure how Papa will take it…" Mary said as another contraction came. Once it had passed she looked at her chagrinned sister. "After all, Sir Anthony did create quite a stir and you know how Papa is about such things. And if he finds about Gregson's intentions…well, that frightens me, I'll admit. There will be an explosion, for certain."

"Yes, I…I've thought of that; what he might do about Michael. But as for Anthony…well, he's just going to have to accept that Anthony came to my rescue and find a way to understand because Anthony will be back in my life, very much so."

"You two are …?"

Trying to avoid answering her question directly, Edith hesitated. "He's what I want, Mary... who I want to spend my life with. He understands that now and he wants me as well. He was miserable all this time since that day. We will be together and Granny and Papa and whoever else might object will just have to get over it. They will not interfere again." There was a sterness in Edith's expression that Mary was unaccustomed to seeing in her sister.

Mary raised her eyebrows and was about to reply when the door opened and Isobel walked in. Mary gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "I'll be alright. Go and see about him. But don't be gone too long, I want you back to be one of the first meet the newest Crawley."

Edith smiled and looked into her older sister's understanding eyes. "Yes, of course. I fully intend to be a doting aunt. And Mary," Edith paused trying to form her words well, "I'm glad that we've talked…that we can act like sisters."

Mary smiled. "It is a stretch but we are learning, aren't we…"

Edith smiled as she passed Isobel, leaving by the door through which the older woman had just entered.

* * *

So sorry it took me so long to post. Hubby dear had a set back with his health and I've been spending most of my time at the hospital . Things are looking better now and he's back home but I still have two Valentine's challenges to finish. So I probably won't be back to this one for several days.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your patience and for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favs. I do hope you think this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

Edith found Anthony down the hall, sitting on a bench outside Dr. Clarkson's office. Is long legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his head resting against the wall behind him and his eyes closed and he was wearing an odd sort of grin. "There you are…"

Startled out of his musings about a day when it might be Edith about to give birth, Anthony looked dazed. Then a shy awkward smile worked at his mouth as he stood, his blue eyes shining down at his love. "Yes, well… I wasn't sure how long you might be so I thought standing outside the door in the hall might be… problematic, what with the nurses bustling about and your family likely to appear at any moment."

"Oh they won't arrive until tomorrow most likely. Mary came back on her own; not even Matthew is here. I told her about…" Edith sighed but gained confidence from his steady gaze. "I told her about us…well, not everything but about what happened…with Michael and how you came to my rescue. I was about to tell her all of it when Isobel came in, so I don't know when I'll get the chance now."

Anthony knew he was wearing a silly grin but he couldn't help it. She seemed so deflated at not being able to tell her sister that she was married. "In time, my dear…Mary has other things to focus on right now. But it does rather beg the question about when we shall inform your family. Its not a prospect to which I am looking forward, I'll admit."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Edith sat down on the bench. "Yes, I know. I'm not certain how they will take it. Mama will be disappointed that she didn't know beforehand. And Papa…if I tell him the whole story I'm afraid of what he might do but otherwise I don't believe he will understand. And Granny, well…she'll find a way to let her displeasure be known."

Reaching over to take her hand in his, Anthony held it snugly. "As long as you are not displeased, I really don't care about the others, except that I know they are important to you. I can understand why you worry about Robert's reaction; he is a bit of a bluster now, think later sort of chap. But he deserves the truth, the whole truth. If you were my daughter and had been so ill treated, I would want to know."

Sighing again, Edith shrugged. "We're not going back to that are we?"

"Back to what?" Her question confused Anthony.

"You being too old…old enough to be my father…"

A broad grin broke on Anthony's face. "No my dear, not again. But one day I …well, perhaps we will have a daughter and if she …if some scoundrel like Michael were to treat her as he treated you and I wasn't told… Well, I think I would be very hurt later when I did find out and these sorts of things do get found out, you know."

"Hurt? But why?"

"Because she is my daughter…because she didn't trust me…because it is my duty to help her with these things…and because I love her very much." He looked at her with such earnestness that she could find no words with which to argue his point.

"Alright then; we'll tell him the whole story. But when he explodes, don't think that I didn't warn you and you must stop him from doing anything rash."

"Quite right" he agreed as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Edith looked down at their joined hands and smiled smugly. So he wants children, she thought. We'll have to see what we can do about that…

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Edith contemplating the idea of children. Shyly, she glanced at Anthony taking in his long lean features, the strength of his jaw, the quirk of his contented smile, and the intensity of his blue eyes. Age had changed what she knew had been a boyish appeal to a more wizened visage but still an incredibly handsome man, gorgeous in her eyes. He had spoken of a daughter some day but Edith decided she wanted a son, one who looked much like his father. Suddenly she didn't want to be here any longer but back at Locksley, in their room, alone…with her marvelous husband. Sighing deeply, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Anthony heard her sigh, recognized that she wanted to away from this place and at the same time relished the feel of her depending on him. He might be older, too old in the estimation of many, and crippled…if only somewhat, but she needed him. And he was prepared to answer that need, had proven to himself and her that he was up to the task. So sitting there on the bench with his charming young, most decidedly delicious wife, Anthony felt invigorated and exuberant. Glancing around the hall and seeing no one, he nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered her name. He got the response he wanted when she looked up, her tea colored eyes questioning.

His answer was a delicate lingering kiss that elicited a soft moan from Edith. He hadn't anticipated her reaction and was somewhat surprised when her hand moved to the back of his head holding him in place as her own lips claimed his in a more ardent kiss. Anthony was torn between giving into the sensation of her and the utter inappropriateness of behaving like this in public. As their lips parted he began to protest but Edith would have none of it. "You started it," she admonished lightheartedly.

"Yes but…" his eyes swept the hallway and then guiltily went back to her after he spotted a nurse at the end of the corridor. "There are too many people about when I want you to myself," he teased suggestively.

"As I want to you to have me to yourself," she returned, her eyes shining brightly at him.

That was the end of Anthony's patience with the situation. Suddenly he stood, grabbing her hand in the process and pulling her with him, ducked into the door to Dr. Clarkson's office. The doctor wouldn't need it; he was busy with Mary and delivering her baby. Anthony, on the other hand, did have need of it…and his wife.

No sooner had the door closed than Edith was at him, grappling with the buttons of his shirt simply to get a feel of his chest beneath, she did so love his chest, so muscular and completely masculine. Anthony had other targets in mind; as delightful as her chest was with her pert, wonderfully full and rounded breasts. Tugging at her skirt, he managed to work the fabric up into a bunch at her waist, giving his hand a delicious hold on her still frustratingly covered derriere. All the while, he was kissing her in a most ungentlemanly fashion, not that she seemed to mind at all.

Edith had never seen Anthony quite like this, so… adorably lecherous. He groaned as his fingers pulled at her knickers, his frustration tantalizing her. She really did love the feeling of power that his obvious desire for her instilled, making him even that much more attractive to her. No other man had ever, could ever, make her feel like this – only Anthony.

Anthony was beyond thinking in a gentlemanly fashion. He was a man who very acutely wanted his woman, and her apparent craving for him was only igniting more need within him. Their location was swiftly forgotten; that she might be called to her sister's room at any time was beyond his comprehension. All he could think of was the feel of her beneath his fingers, against his chest, answering his lips…her fingers that worked their way into his waves of hair, or the other ones that teased thorough the opening she had created in his shirt. She was an enchantress, this wife of his, and he was fully at her mercy… and life for Anthony Strallan had never been better.

He took her in the doctor's office; there was no polite way to put it. After finally losing patience with her knickers, he tore them from her, amused by her surprised but approving gasp. Stuffing the offending garment in his jacket pocket, he let his hand play with that delicious backside of hers for a moment before engaging in more deliberate activities. Edith moaned as his attentions changed to a more forward position, which only encouraged more reconnaissance. He found a delightfully moist valley awaiting him and as his fingers delved into the folds of her hidden treasures, she clung to him her arms around his neck, her lips kissing and nibbling at any skin they might find. Stroking her, they created a rhythm between his fingers and her body, his index finger playing at the opening to her deeper riches while he thumbed her little button of pleasure.

Anthony had never considered himself as anything more than adequate as a lover. While he had enjoyed the physical side of marriage well enough with Maud, theirs had been more of an intellectual match and he always felt she looked upon it as a duty to be fulfilled more than any kind of mutual pleasure. With Edith, he had found a more well rounded match, one in which the physical was just as important as the mental. Edith enjoyed this side of things and suddenly, at a time in his life where he thought he would be preparing for the winter of his life, he found himself suddenly back in the spring. Even more amazing to him than that was that with his beguiling young bride, he felt like a god - Eros or perhaps Adonis. Certainly now, as he watched her reactions to his attentions, he felt potent. And seemingly, his manhood was in complete agreement as it strained against the confines of his trousers.

No sooner than he had thought of freeing himself, she reached for his fastenings and ably performed the task for him. The almost shyly, Edith pushed his hand away from her netherworld and rubbed herself against him. It was a mismatch, of course, and he pressed more against her abdomen than her heat, but it was erotic for him in any case, nearly sending him over the edge.

Using every bit of the strength he had in his useful arm, he lifted her as they stumbled back, her back against the door. Always a quick learner, she caught onto his intentions and using her arms around his neck, helped him lift her to the right height. First he only stroked between her luscious wet lips and that was almost the undoing of them both. But carefully, he managed to find her opening and his now ready to burst shaft was strong enough to enter without guidance. His whole body sank into her as his manhood made its way into her tunnel. His moan was uncontrollable and heartfelt. "Oh Edith…" he mumbled. "Oh my…" And then he had no more words, no spare breath for them if he could think them. Instinct took over as he plunged into her.

Edith did her best to respond to his thrusts but found the best solution was for her to remain planted with her back against the door and her legs wrapped around him, letting him do all the work as she received him wantonly. She understood he was beyond comprehension, unable to control himself now and that was quite alright with her. She, after all, was in a similar state, needing him in a very fundamental way.

It was hard to know who had let loose first. Edith thought perhaps it had been she who lost it and he followed almost instantaneously. Anthony would have argued the opposite. Really, it didn't matter. The finished essentially together in a flash of white heat that took control of their bodies. Their descent was sweet as they stood still, her back still against the door. His arm was growing tired as were her legs and so slowly they disengaged. But even then, he leaned against her, his lips upon hers in a sated, happy kiss.

As he stepped back, Edith looked up at him, her eyes shinning, her skin flushed with afterglow, and Anthony thought she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment, even with her disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. Words would not come to his mind and so he simply stood there gazing at her in wonder.

His expression of awe was not lost on Edith. No one had ever made her feel so adored in her entire life and the feeling so overwhelmed her that her eyes began to tear. As she looked at this incredible man who stood before her, she watched his shimmering, completely smitten eyes and began to cry with happiness.

Her tears frightened Anthony. "What is it? I'm sorry, my darling…did I hurt you? I …I shouldn't have….this was a mistake," he stammered as he saw the teardrops slide down her face.

"No…no, not at all," she answered, smiling gleefully. "No, it wasn't a mistake. It was…beautiful; you are beautiful. And I love you so very much. That's all. You just make me so incredibly happy."

Anthony began to relax, a quirky smile working over his features as he digested her words. He made her happy; and that made him the happiest man alive.


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry I took so long. Real life is being a bit obnoxious right now. I hope you enjoy the read. More to come soon if I can get it together. It is in my head, it is just a matter of getting it typed in a way that makes sense to everyone else, lol.

* * *

They had returned to the bench in the hall, after straightening themselves and Clarkson's office. Anthony was in such a state of euphoria after such an unexpected tryst with his bride that he could not seem to keep from touching her. Careful to not behave inappropriately lest they be observed, he still managed to touch her constantly. Whether it was his arm wrapped behind her or holding her hand or the occasional bump of his leg against hers, he simply couldn't refrain.

Edith basked in his attention. His behavior brought to mind an impatient school boy which led her thoughts back to a son, his son, the one she wanted to give him. It was with those thoughts in mind that she leaned against him and settled into a light doze as the waiting continued.

It was there that Isobel Crawley found them sometime later; Edith's face snuggled into Sir Anthony's breast pocket, her hand resting on his stomach. His head was resting against the wall behind him, his arm around her protectively, and his long legs stretched in front, crossed at his ankles. Both appeared to be asleep. But as she approached she saw him open his eyes, the startling blue of them focusing on her immediately.

"Mary is asking for Edith," she said softly.

An uncomfortable smile of acknowledgement creased his face and gently he leaned down to nudge Edith awake. "Dearest," he whispered. Edith stirred but nuzzled deeper into him instead of looking up. "Wake up darling," he whispered again. Finally she began to wake, her head rising sleepily, her eyes blinking as she began to sit up straighter.

"Mary is asking for you," Isobel said softly.

Edith looked up at her, startled and suddenly very awake. "Is the baby here? Is she alright?"

"No, the baby hasn't come yet and yes, she is alright. But she's asking for you," Isobel said a little more insistently.

Edith nodded her acquiescence and then smiled at Anthony as she stood. Anthony watched her walk down the hall, his eyes not leaving her until she disappeared through her sister's door. Then his manners took hold and he stood, acknowledging Isobel. "Mrs. Crawley, please sit. You must be exhausted."

Smiling Isobel stepped to the bench. "I am rather, thank you. But also quiet excited."

"Yes, yes …of course. All is going well, I hope?" Anthony inquired.

"Yes, thank you. It won't be long now, I think. I was rather hoping Matthew might make it back in time but I don't think he will. But…if I may, I want to ask you about Edith. It was a surprise seeing you here with her…"

Anthony saw the concern in her features. And she had never raised the objections the others did to his relationship with Edith, so he decided to answer. "I'm sure it was after my deplorable behavior. We …met up in Scotland, quite by accident. But we talked and … well … I made a mistake, you see…I thought I was doing what was best for her but I was wrong."

"I think your feelings for her have always been evident. It wasn't easy doing what you did…jilting her like that. It was plainly written on your face how much pain you felt. But you did it because you care so much for her, which was also plain. But I am glad you met up; she has not been happy… not really, although she's tried to make a good show of it."

"Yes, Edith would," Anthony said with a sad smile that never reached his eyes. "I intend to make things right for her though. She explained to me that it was rather arrogant of me to decide what was best for her when she is quite capable of discerning that for herself. Edith can be quite adamant when she chooses," Anthony said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it seems to be Crawley family trait, I'm afraid. You'll have to get used to it and stand up for yourself when you feel the need. And this time, please don't let the Dowager and Lord Grantham sway your thinking. Listen to Edith…and your own heart. And if you should need some bolstering up, come to me. I think you and Edith are a wonderful match." Anthony opened his mouth to reply and Isobel assumed he was going to argue her point. So she hurriedly continued, "I know you worry about your age and…your arm," she said as she gently laid her hand on his suspend right arm, "but you are so good for her, you see. She comes alive when you are around. Sometimes, when one meets another who touches their soul, one has to let all the small things go. So, please let go of those concerns and focus on what is right for Edith and for you."

Anthony smiled warmly. "Indeed. I shall," he replied finally.

When Edith entered Mary's room, her sister was in the middle of a contraction. Edith hurried to her bedside and took her hand, trying to give some comfort. Finally Mary began to relax and she looked up at her younger sister. "Oh I wish this part were over," she said with half a smile.

"Of course." Edith answered. "It really isn't fair that the men get to have all the fun of making the babies and the women have all the inconvenience, is it?"

"No, it isn't. But I wanted to talk to you about Sir Anthony," Mary said quickly.

Edith deflated. "Mary, if you're going to…"

"No, not at all. In fact, I think you should marry him."

Edith looked at her sister if she had suddenly sprouted another head. "What?"

"Now, before the family gets back and chases him away again. If you hurry you can just pull it off, I think. You can get a special license and have the magistrate perform the ceremony. When the family arrives, I can keep them busy here and give you a chance to get it done. Then they can't object."

"But…"

"No arguing. You love him, don't you? And I think he loves you and you did say he is what you want. So just go do it," Mary insisted.

"I can't."

Mary looked at Edith with impatience. "Why not?"

"Because…" Edith began to blush. "Because we are already married."

Mary straightened up in the bed. "You what?"

"On the way back from Scotland…while we were waiting for the track to be cleared from the accident. There's more to the story but…we were married in a small village along the way. I am quite truly and properly his wife. Granny and Papa cannot undo it without a huge scandal."

Mary surprised Edith when she began to giggle. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? First you tell me he came to your rescue and then he swept you off into an elopement. And all these years I thought he was such a dull fellow. Your Anthony is just full of surprises," she giggled again.

"Well, yes he is. But it is more the other way around. He'd had a little too much ale and I marched him down to the magistrate. I don't think he even remembers the event actually."

"But he wasn't too drunk to…to…"

"No, he'd come around more to himself by then. But somewhere in it all he decided it was alright and…"

Mary clinched the bed covers as another contraction began. Edith sat, holding her hand and trying to talk to her, trying to help. When it was done, Mary looked at her sister and grinned. "…and what?"

"What?"

"You said he decided it was alright and…" Mary tilted her head slightly. "You can't just leave it there. And what?"

"Oh," Edith blushed. "Well, there was one room left over the pub and we took it and…we had our wedding night." Edith knew she was all shades of red by now but she really couldn't help it. Her sister had never said much about her own intimate moments and had certainly never been interested in any of Edith's few …well, almost ones. But now Mary was studying her intently.

"And you are content with…the results? He was able to…make you happy." Mary asked.

Suddenly Edith was very warm. But the blissful sigh that escaped her told Mary more than words ever could. "Oh yes," Edith said simply, glowing.

"Well…I'll say it again then. Your Anthony is full of surprises. And Edith, I am glad for you. I know it has been difficult…being caught between me and Sybil all your life. I'm glad you've found your own happiness."

"Thank you." Edith said. "I don't know how we're going to tell the family just yet. But I am glad that you understand."

"Well, I think I can speak for Matthew on this; we're in your corner on this one…yours and Anthony's."

Edith sat with Mary awhile longer, helping her through some contractions until Dr. Clarkson and a nurse came in. She excused herself and went into the hallway to find Anthony, who was seated still chatting with Isobel on the bench.

The sight of him, of the light in his eyes when he looked up and saw her approaching, propelled her down the hall. He stood as she approached, ready to welcome her. But unexpectedly she felt a little dizzy and weak and her steps slowed. Finally she arrived at his side and turned to explain to Isobel that the doctor was with Mary. The feel of his arm snaking around her back gave Edith immense comfort and suddenly realizing just how very tired she felt, she leaned against him. Her weariness was not lost on Anthony and he frowned with concern. "My dear?" he asked softly.

"I'm just tired," she replied.

Quickly he settled her on the bench. "Do you need to lie down? I'm sure we can scare up a bed here?" He looked around and then at Isobel as he spoke. She was nodding, concern also showing in her face.

"No, no…I'll be fine. I just… I'm just tired. I'll sit here and rest awhile and I shall be fine."

Anthony frowned but didn't argue. "Alright then, if you insist. But perhaps I should go across to the Grantham Arms and see if they have some food I might bring back. We did miss dinner, you remember…"

"No. I'm not hungry…just….it's been such an eventful few days and I believe it is catching up to me. I'll be alright in a few minutes."

Dr. Clarkson exited Mary's room and walked down the hall to meet them. "It won't be long now," he assured them all. Isobel smiled her thanks and headed back to Mary, leaving the two men looking at Edith worriedly.

Lady Edith, are you feeling well?" Dr. Clarkson asked gently.

"I'm tired but I will be fine," Edith insisted. "Please, just give me a few minutes."

"Very well then," the doctor nodded, although his expression was still worried. "I have another patient to check and then I'll go back to Lady Mary."


	17. Chapter 17

Anthony settled next to Edith on the bench as the doctor walked away. "Here my darling, rest against me and see if you can't get a little nap before the new arrival." And Edith did, nuzzling into his side, her arms resting on him possessively as she let herself give into his adoring comfort.

It was another two hours before the newest Crawley arrived. Isobel was overjoyed as she came to tell Edith and Anthony. Edith was all smiles, Anthony noted with pleasure. But there was something off with her, something about her coloring and she still seemed so tired. Worry niggled in his mind as he watched her, happy that she was so happy for her sister. She disappeared into Mary's room for a time and then came out to get him. "Mary wants you to meet her son," Edith said brightly.

"What? No, she's just being kind. She doesn't really want me to…"

"Yes, she does. You are quite a hero in her eyes. I told her about what happened, not everything but enough. And she knows we are married and she is happy for me, for us. So you see, you are family now to her and so yes, she wants her son to meet his Uncle Anthony."

"She …she's happy that we are married? I never thought she liked me much."

"Well, she probably didn't. But now, after everything that's happened…I think she sees you in a different light. Now, come on and meet your nephew," Edith insisted.

Anthony followed her reluctantly and was surprised when Mary greeted him warmly. He admired her new son appropriately and then stepped back, giving Edith and Isobel more room at Mary's bed. After a few minutes Dr. Clarkson appeared and suggested Mary needed her rest, as did all of them.

Isobel lingered behind as Anthony led Edith from the room. They had just made it into the hall when she grasped his arm tightly. "I feel…oh my…" she muttered as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the hall. "Edith,' Anthony gasped as he felt her weaken and witnessed her heaves. But even worse was what he saw come out of her and splatter to the floor. Rather than what one might expect, she was emptying a dark, viscous substance that reminded him of scenes in the hospital at the end of the war, almost always an indication of internal bleeding of some sort. "Oh my god," he gasped as he knelt to hold her.

A passing nurse ran to Dr. Clarkson and quickly he was beside Anthony. Upon seeing the mess, he ordered the nurse to help him as they gently led Edith to a room next to Mary's. Settling her on the bed, Clarkson looked at Anthony and then back at the bruises on her face. "I need to examine her. Are there other bruises?"

"Yes, several," Anthony relayed. "She… she was hurt two nights ago…she was attacked… but she said she felt alright, not to worry. She has seemed fine until tonight. She's been so very tired."

Standing, Clarkson nodded. "You should wait outside while we get her undressed and I can examine her. But how was she hurt? What happened?"

"She was attacked," Anthony replied, his eyes not leaving Edith. She looked so vulnerable, so …sick. "She said he hit her in the stomach…very hard."

"He? She knew who did this to her?" Clarkson asked, appalled.

"Yes...he tried…he was …oh god…. I'll kill him!" Anthony's worry fed anger as he thought about the brutal assault on his Edith.

"Sir Anthony, I really must ask you to wait in the hall. It isn't proper for you to be here and Lord Grantham…"

"…Can go to Hades, Dr. Clarkson," Anthony said in a low dangerous voice. "Edith and I were married yesterday. She is my wife. I will not be pushed aside in this. You will report her condition _to me_!" His voice was firm and laced with anger.

Clarkson's eyes widened. "You're married? I'm sorry, I didn't realize…of course. But still, I need to examine her and it would be best if you weren't in here."

Anthony frowned and glanced at Edith, who was obviously awake and frightened. Stepping around the doctor, he went to his wife. "I'm here, my darling. I'm going to be just outside the door while the doctor looks at you and then I will be back. I won't leave, you understand? I am here."

Edith looked at him and nodded, her eyes filled with fear. "Please….soon, come back soon," she said weakly.

"Just a few minutes, my dearest…only just a few." He took her hand and kissed it softly and then turned to leave quickly so that she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Outside in the hallway, Isobel was waiting. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Edith…she…she collapsed. Dr. Clarkson is examining her now but I've seen this before. There's internal bleeding of some kind, I know there is," Anthony said anxiously.

"Oh dear. But what happened? Was she injured on the train?"

"No. But now's not the time to explain. Have you heard from her parents? Will they be arriving soon, do you think?"

"They should be here in a few hours. They caught the very early train this morning. I'm afraid there is no way to get word to them until they arrive," Isobel said worriedly. "I suppose I'll have to act in her favor until they do."

"No, that won't be necessary," Anthony said sternly. "We are married. I will speak for her if she isn't able."

Isobel looked at him with surprise. "Married? Oh that _is_ good news!"

Anthony smiled briefly. "Thank you. I…I was an idiot when I …when…" His eyes were glued to the door to her room and his mind couldn't seem to focus.

"Well, it has been set right now. And once she is recovered from this, you can make it up to her, as I'm certain you will." Isobel said confidently.

Barely hearing her, he answered, "thank you," but his mind was in the room with his Edith.

"It is as I feared," Clarkson said when he met Anthony in the hall a few minutes later. "There is internal bleeding…somewhere in the abdomen, I believe. She'll have to have surgery to correct it. Otherwise…"

Anthony went white with fear, his eyes wide with anguish. "I …I was afraid…of this," he muttered.

Clarkson put his hand on Anthony's arm to steady him. "I need to get her to surgery now, Sir Anthony. Do you understand?"

Isobel had sided up to Anthony and was also trying to comfort him. "The sooner the better," she said softly, understanding Clarkson's urgency.

His eyes on the door to her room, Anthony simply nodded. "Yes, of course. But….I want to see her first."

"Quite right," Clarkson agreed. "It'll take me a few minutes to have everything ready. I'm uncertain about the length of the surgery…it will depend on how quickly I can find the cause."

"Yes, of course," Anthony muttered, his eyes still fixed on her door. "And now, if you'll excuse me…" He stepped away from the wall and to the door. Pausing, he took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself and then squaring his shoulders, stepped through.

Edith was lying very still in the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling and a tear trickling down the side of her face. The sight of the tear almost unhinged Anthony. Why was this happening to her, his dear, sweet Edith? Clenching his jaw in determination, he crossed the room and sat in the chair beside her bed. Reaching over he carefully picked up her hand and gave it a subtle squeeze. "Dearest," he whispered.

Edith looked at him, her eyes wide and full of fear. "I'm sorry," she gasped.

"Oh my darling, whatever for? None of this is your doing. And Dr. Clarkson will find the problem and put an end to it and then we shall get about the business of planning our future together."

"But it is my fault…for trusting Michael. I should have never…"

"Hush my sweet; don't go down that trail for it will lead back to me and I don't know if I am ready to shoulder the burden. If I hadn't gotten cold feet before then none of the rest would have ever happened and we'd have been safely ensconced at Locksley the other night. But if we must blame someone, let's blame Michael since it was his evil that brought this upon us."

"But…" she looked at him with such fear, such remorse that Anthony felt he might break in two.

"No, none of that, my darling. Dr. Clarkson will be ready for you soon and I want to spend these moments in happy conversation. I want to tell you how very much you mean to me, how much I am looking forward to our life together. Once you are back home, back at Locksley, we'll plan a honeymoon….perhaps a short one while you are still recovering. And then later, next year perhaps, we'll take a longer journey….to the continent or maybe even to America. It'll be just the two of us spending time together, getting to know one another better, even though I feel as if you know me better than I know myself sometimes," he said with a wistful grin.

"I would like that…all of it," Edith said softly, her eyes calming as "I'm looking forward to our life as well. And I want…well, once I'm healed from this….I want us to discuss children."

It was too much for Anthony and Edith saw the fear in his face when she mentioned children. Of course, she thought, I've reminded him of his first wife who died in childbirth. Why did I do that now when he is already afraid for me? I know he is; I can see it in his expression.

Fear did rip through him as the memory of his Maude flashed in his mind. But then he calmed some as he remembered this was not the same. And Maude died so many years ago; so much more was known about medicine now. Surely she would be alright; she had to be. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she weren't.

All too soon, Dr. Clarkson came in with a nurse to take Edith to surgery. Anthony bent over her to kiss her fully on the lips. "I'm here, my darling. I'll see you when you wake up. Now go and have sweet dreams of our future."

Tears in her eyes, Edith nodded. "I love you so very much," she whispered.

"As I love you," he replied before stepping away to let Clarkson in. He followed them as they moved Edith down the hall to the surgery. The nurse stopped him at the entrance and told him to wait on the bench nearby. Then the door was closed and Edith was no longer in his view. To Anthony if felt as if his heart had been ripped from him.

Isobel approached him and asked if he would like to sit but Anthony simply nodded his head negatively and took up a station against the wall, not two feet from the entrance to surgery. His eyes remained fixed on the door. It was as close to her as he could get. Watching his face she knew it was useless to try to pry him away so she sat on the bench and waited as well. She was certain that when she left later to meet the family's train that Anthony Strallan didn't even notice.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. The last couple of months have been awlful and writing difficult. But things seem to be going a little better and I feel more like the words are flowing. And your words and kindnesses have helped.

I do hope you are still enjoying the story!


	18. Chapter 18

This story seems to keep growing, lol. Do let me know how you think I'm doing, please.

* * *

A half hour later most the family was in the hallway of the hospital. There was much commotion as Matthew went to see his wife. Cora and Robert wanted to see Mary and the baby as well but were more concerned about Edith. Isobel hadn't felt it was her place to explain much beyond the fact that their daughter had collapsed and was in surgery.

Upon seeing Anthony, who was still firmly planted near the wall, his eyes focused on the door to surgery, Robert stopped and turned to Isobel. "What the devil is _he _doing here?"

"He came back with Edith and has been here all night. I don't know everything but I gather Edith told a part of it to Mary. I did hear him tell Dr. Clarkson that they are married," Isobel answered. "He's been there, like that, since she went into surgery. He was wild with fear when it all happened."

Robert tilted his head and frowned, unsure how to proceed. It was Cora who led the way. Placing her hand on her husband's arm, she spoke quietly. "Robert, this is not the time to sort the details. He loves her. Please….don't…"

Fresh from his lesson in humility in Scotland he patted her hand with his; Robert took her meaning immediately. "Of course." Then slowly he moved toward Anthony. "Has there been any word?" he asked gently.

Anthony shifted slightly but his eyes remained on the door. "None." Then he shifted again and brought his face around to look at Robert. His intense blue eyes settled on Edith's father and he clinched his jaw. "We are married, Robert. There will be no interference."

After glancing at the door and then back at Anthony, Robert nodded. "I told you once that if Edith is happy then I'm happy. She _is_ happy?"

Relaxing only slightly, Anthony studied Robert's expression. "She is…or was until this happened. So much happened….there's so much to explain but right now, I…I…just can't." His gaze went back to the door.

"Yes, quite right. But what happened…to cause this, I mean? Do you know?"

"She was attacked…Michael Gregson. He…it was brutal. She insisted she was alright but I should have insisted on a doctor then."

Robert watched Anthony, watched his face tighten with anger and saw the tears that slid from his eyes. The man was in hell; Robert recognized that much. He turned to look at Cora, who was watching from down the hall. He needed her help; he was at a loss.

Sensing his situation, Cora stepped closer to the two men. Once again she claimed her husband's arm, subtly letting him know of her approval. But her focus was on Anthony. "Why don't we sit? You must be exhausted, Anthony."

"Thank you but I'll remain here," Anthony said absently, his focus now fully back on the door.

Leaving her husband's side, Cora stepped closer to Anthony and placed her hand on his arm. "She will be alright; she just has to be. And you must take care of yourself so that we don't have you to worry about as well."

Her touch startled Anthony and he looked down at her hand on him. Then briefly he looked at her face. "Yes, she will. But until I know that she is…out of danger, I will remain here. I must. If it was allowed, I would be in there with her…instead of her." His voice cracked at the last and it was then that Cora understood the extent of his misery and trepidation.

"You love her so very much," she whispered softly. "Why didn't you marry her …before?"

Anthony's head swerved as he looked at her, broken. "I thought…I thought she was better without me. I do love her, you see…so very much; have for years. And I thought…but it doesn't matter what I thought. I was behaving like an old fool because I let …others," he said pointedly as he glanced at Robert, "convince me that is what I am. And it has cost us both dearly."

Robert flinched at Anthony's accusation but he couldn't deny the truth of it, at least in part. He hadn't been enthusiastic about his daughter marrying someone his own age. On the other hand, he _had _known how happy Edith was at the prospect. So he didn't respond to Anthony.

They remained in the hall, Robert and Cora eventually sitting on the bench while Anthony stood guard at the door. Isobel came out of Mary's room to check on them all and also to let Mary and Matthew have time alone with their new baby. Robert gave up his seat on the bench in favor of Isobel and the two women began to chat about their shared grandchild. Robert listened politely for a few minutes but was watching Anthony. The man was absolutely pale with fear. Venturing closer to him again, Robert sighed. "I wish we would hear something," he said under his breath.

Anthony shifted against the wall, turning slightly to acknowledge Robert's presence. But he didn't speak.

"I've been thinking," Robert offered, "that once Edith is able to leave the hospital and feels up to it…I was thinking we'd like to have a proper celebration of your marriage… a dinner party or something of the sort. I fear we…" Robert dipped his head in embarrassment, "I have much to make up for….much to do to set things right between us."

Anthony studied him thoughtfully. "We'll ask Edith about it when she is able to answer. She loves you very much and I wouldn't do anything to interfere but please understand this, she is my wife now and it is no longer about what you wish for her; it is about what she wishes for herself. I intend to do everything in my power to ensure her happiness and no one will interfere in that."

Robert saw the determination in Anthony's eyes and acknowledged to himself that they had all underestimated the man. "Quite right…as it should be," he replied. The shift of power in Edith's life hung in the air between the two men heavily but agreeably as well until the door suddenly opened and Dr. Clarkson walked out. Everyone gathered around him to hear what he had to say.

"There was bleeding in the abdominal cavity," he spoke gravely. "I believe I found and repaired the damage. The blow must have had immense force to cause so much damage," he said disgustedly. "She will remain here for a few days while we monitor her and then she will need time at home to recover. But I believe she will recover," he finished emphatically.

Anthony's knees went weak and it was Robert who caught him and guided him to the bench. "It's good news, my good chap," he told Anthony happily.

Anthony nodded and sighed and then surprised them all when he wept with relief. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he tried to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I…I am just so relieved."

"Yes, as we all are," Robert assured him. "It's alright. You've kept it so pent up while we waited. I don't know how you managed, frankly."

"I managed because Edith needed me to do so," Anthony said quietly, regaining his composure.

Clarkson moved toward the men. "You know who did this to her?" he inquired. "Because I really should inform the police."

"I do…and I will deal with him," Anthony replied darkly.

Please, Sir Anthony. I must insist," Clarkson said firmly.

"It…it didn't happen here but in Scotland," Anthony stuttered, trying to maintain control of his emotions. "And…he…he is probably back in London by now, so reporting to the local authorities won't do any good," Anthony replied. "As soon as Edith is alright, I will deal with him."

Robert, who was angry as well, understood Anthony's insistence. But he also knew the folly of Anthony's plan, whatever it might be. "Clarkson's right, Anthony. Report it. They can contact the authorities in Scotland and in London and it will all go much smoother."

Anthony looked at Robert squarely. "If this had been done to Lady Grantham would _you_ wait for the authorities to sort it out?"

Robert straightened up, fully understanding the depth of the other man's anger. Then chancing a glance at his own wife, Robert formulated a reply. "Very well, but she is my daughter and was under my protection when this happened. I'll go with you to resolve this."

"We'll discuss it later," Anthony said calming. "Right now I'd like to see my wife," he concluded as he looked at Clarkson questionably.

"Quite right…of course," the doctor said quickly. "We'll move her back to her room in just a few minutes. Then you may see her, as I'm sure you all would like to do," he added as he looked at the rest of the group.

Cora clutched Robert's hand as Edith was moved past them. Anthony's eyes had locked onto her as soon as the doo to surgery had opened and were following her down the hall. Isobel watched him somewhat in awe of the depth of his feelings. Just as Anthony followed Edith into her hospital room, the Dowager Countess appeared; looking somewhat confused.

"Was that Strallan I just saw in the hall? What is he doing here? And where's Edith?" she asked in rapid succession.

Cora flinched and Robert squeezed her hand in an effort to sooth her. "Mama," he greeted his mother stoically.

"Robert, what is going on here?" she wanted to know.

"Mary delivered her baby, a boy, and mother and child are doing well, in case you are interested. Edith collapsed just after and required surgery. She has come through and should be alright in time. Sir Anthony is here because he came with Edith. He's been here throughout, looking after her."

"But why?" the older woman wanted to know.

Isobel straightened up as if to give answer but Cora beat her to it. "Because they are married," she hissed under her breath at her mother-in-law, "and happily so from what we can gather. They were married on the trip back from Scotland. He brought Edith here to see about Mary and after Edith collapsed, he has been solely focused on her. No one is to make him uncomfortable, if for no other reason than for Edith's sake. Mary says Edith is quite happy with him and the marriage was her idea."

"But….why? She has other suitors…that man….Gregson seems interested enough. Why did she go back to…"

Isobel could contain herself no longer. "Apparently it was that man who hurt Edith. Sir Anthony saved her from him and protected her. Quite frankly, if you hadn't meddled between them before, she never would have been put in that position and wouldn't be injured now."

Robert puffed up to respond to Isobel but Cora reached for his arm to stop him. "I wouldn't have put it so bluntly, but Isobel is right," she said. "We don't exactly what happened and I'm sure we will all understand better when we do. But that will have to wait until later. Right now, both of the girls need us. And _no one_ is to make Sir Anthony feel uncomfortable," Cora emphasized while staring fiercely at the Dowager.

The Dowager stiffened, unused to being spoken to in such a manner. Then glancing at her son, she had one last bit to say. "Robert, is this your wish?"

Feeling the tension between his mother and his wife, Robert weighed the consequences of his answer. Deciding that the last thing he needed was any more discord between him and his wife, he sighed. "Mama, it is done. They are married. I see no reason to continue with questioning the matter. Anthony is a member of our family now, and as Cora said, if for no other reason than Edith's sake we need to move past any misgivings we might have once had. That he loves her is quite obvious to anyone who takes the time to notice. That she loves him…well, that seems apparent as well. She has made her choice and we will honor it."

"Well, then it is done," the Dowager said darkly before moving to a nearby chair to sit.


	19. Chapter 19

Anthony stood to the side as the nurses settled Edith in her bed. She was still quite out of it and while Anthony was eager to hear her voice and gaze into her eyes, he was also thankful that she was not feeling pain. There would be plenty of that soon enough, he reasoned. Once they nurses finished their task, they smiled and nodded at him before leaving the room. The older one, Mildred, stopped and informed him that she'd be back in a few minutes to check on the patient.

Anthony nodded his understanding and then rolled his head casting his eyes towards his wife. She looked so fragile lying there, he thought. Approaching the bed, he gripped a nearby straight chair and pulled it close to her, sitting down to simply watch her. The covers over her chest moved slightly from her easy breathing; something for which he was most grateful. Then moving his gaze to her face, he noted that her face seemed serene. Another thing for which to be grateful, he mused. For the next few moments he contented himself with simply watching his wife; she was alive, breathing, and at peace. That was so much more than he had expected to see after her collapse in the hallway earlier.

Time passed quietly but Anthony had no sense of its passage. He spent the minutes vigilantly watching his wife, noticing every little movement, her breathing, the flutter of her eyelids, the occasional twitch of her fingers. His mind was empty, beyond any thought other than gratitude. But his heart was full, so very full.

Mildred did return; checked Edith's pulse and temperature. She also brought a pitcher of water and two glasses. "She'll be thirsty when she wakes," Mildred told him. "But only just a sip. It'll be heavy on her stomach if she has too much and make her sick." Anthony nodded in tacit understanding. He remembered how thirsty he had been after the surgery on his shoulder during the war. He would help her, one sip at a time.

"How much longer until she wakes?" he asked fretfully.

"She'll start to come out of it soon but it'll be sometime before she really wakes. She'll want sleep more than anything today."

His troubled blue eyes flashed back to Edith's pale face. "Yes, perhaps that is best….sleep."

"Most certainly," Mildred said as she slipped from the room leaving Anthony and Edith alone once again.

A few minutes later a soft knock sounded at the door. Slowly the door opened and Cora looked around the edge. "May we come in?" she asked softly.

Anthony stood. "Lady Grantham..."

The door opened wider as she walked into the room, followed by her husband. "We wanted to peek in…to see for ourselves that she is…alright." Cora spoke to Anthony but her eyes were already on her daughter.

Anthony's eyes passed over Edith's mother to meet her father's. "Of course," he answered Cora as he stared at Robert, who looked disconcerted.

Cora approached the bed with Robert just behind. Anthony watched as Cora reached out to touch Edith and understood her need to feel life in her child. He also understood Robert's perusal of his daughter but firm hold on his wife's elbow. It wasn't clear if Robert's hold was for Cora's comfort or his own but it was clear that the two depended on one another in this frightening time.

"She's been resting quietly," Anthony offered. "No sign of discomfort so far."

Cora's sparkling blue eyes shifted from her daughter to Anthony and she smiled at him warmly. "Mary told us what she knows, what Edith told her about… these past few days. Edith was very fortunate that you arrive when you did. I want to thank you for saving my daughter, Anthony. I don't think I could bear losing another child."

Robert's grip on his wife tightened slightly as he stepped closer to her, standing just behind her in fact. His eyes were wary, watching her closely but began to relax as Cora seemed to be holding up. "Yes, Anthony….we all owe you a great deal. Edith was right in choosing you in the first place and … well, I regret my interference in your happiness. You may be assured that we…I shall be more supportive in the future."

Relief filtered through Anthony as the weight of disapproval was lifted between the two men. "Thank you, Robert. Your approval of our marriage means a great deal…to both of us. I did what I did….before, because I let my own insecurities about my age and condition get the best of me. They still concern me, of course. I don't like the notion that Edith might be left a widow at a very early age but she assures me that is preferable to the unhappiness she felt without me at all. She also pointed out that we don't know what life might have in store for us…that there are no guarantees. We intend to live to the fullest and take every bit of happiness we can claim. Your approval and continued presence in our lives will make things so much brighter."

Robert couldn't answer Anthony, couldn't respond to the other man's generosity. He seemed willing to let bygones be bygones and move forward; something Robert had never been very good at but was learning. So he accepted Anthony's olive branch gratefully. Then changing his tact, he looked Anthony over thoroughly. "You look done in," he commented. "Why don't you let us watch over Edith for an hour or two and you go home to freshen up and get a bite to eat?"

Anthony's stance shifted uncomfortably. "I…no. Thank you but I want to be here when she wakes. Perhaps after that… but surely not before."

Cora reached for his arm, only just managing to clasp her hand over his useless one. Anthony appreciated the gesture but looking down at her hand, felt nothing. "Then call for someone to bring you a fresh set of clothes at least. And we'll send over to the pub for some broth or something. You must take care of yourself Anthony. Edith would not be happy to know you were in such a state and you'll need your strength to care for her while she recovers."

Considering her words carefully, trying to think rationally instead of fearfully, Anthony saw her logic and decided a quick trip home was in order. "Yes, of course. I'll be back shortly then. But you'll call for me if she wakes?" he said beseechingly.

"Certainly," Robert answered. "The moment she stirs…if she stirs."

Anthony felt guilty once he'd left but he really did need a change of clothes and a meal. And Lady Grantham had been correct that he needed to take care of himself. He wouldn't do Edith any good if he were ill when she needed him. So he rushed back to Locksley, freshened up and put on a new set of clothes, ate a light meal, and then rushed back.

Meanwhile, lying in her hospital bed, Edith was slowly coming out of her anesthesia. Her mind began to emerge from the black but was caught in a grey fog of confusion. Hearing her parent's voices gave her something on which to focus. But still, the journey was difficult as the stupor of her drugs pulled at her.

* * *

Thank you for your patience. I hope to post again this weekend. In the meantime, I hope you are still enjoying...well, as much as one can enjoy the present situation with Edith.


	20. Chapter 20

It was when Anthony returned and she heard his voice that she made any concerted effort to awaken. Once Cora reassured him that Edith was not yet awake and so had not missed him, Anthony leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I am back, my sweet. Your mother says you're still sleeping but I confess I am quite eager to gaze into your eyes again. But I understand you need your sleep." Then settling into the chair next to her bed, he took her hand into his and held it gently. Robert and Cora exchanged glances and silently agreed that they should leave for a few minutes. Neither Anthony nor Edith was aware of their exit.

Anthony watched his bride intently and then began to talk hoping the sound of his voice might give her comfort. "Everyone at Locksley inquired after you," he began. "I told them that you are resting but you will be fine. You _will_ be fine, my love. You really must. It seems a foolish thing to say when we've only been married a few days, but I think I would be lost without you. Actually I suppose it isn't really such a foolish notion since I've spent the last year and a half adrift. I told you once that you gave me my life back and I meant it then but now…well, I know it to be even truer. So you see, my darling, you really must come back to me."

Edith heard his words and fought through the sea of fog to find him. The feel of his hand on hers gave her an anchor, something to steady her. The sound of his voice gave her a direction and slowly the fog began to lift somewhat.

Anthony shifted in his chair, suddenly alert and anxious as he heard her moan. Was she in pain? He wondered. Was he expecting too much in trying to awaken her?

In her mind she was calling to him but he wasn't answering. Still, she could feel his hand and knew he was there. Finally her mind and her voice worked in unison as she muttered his name aloud, "Anthony…"

"I'm here, my darling," he replied instantly.

"Anthony," she called again just as her eyes fluttered open. Everything was a bit blurry but he was there indeed. His blue eyes shone through her fog, his concern evident. Not quite able to manage her voice yet, she gave his hand a tiny squeeze as she continued to stare into his pools of blue.

"It's alright, my sweet one. You've given me quite a fright but everything will be alright," he said soothingly. "We won't talk now; you need to rest and recover. But I am here with you. Because you see, I won't be whole until you are well."

Edith tried to respond but words just jumbled somewhere between her brain and her mouth and came out as nonsense. She could see Anthony struggling to understand and it frustrated her until finally she saw understanding in his eyes. "Yes, my sweet one, and I love you too. Now that's enough chatter. I needed to see you, hear your voice, but you need to rest. We'll talk more later," he said tenderly. "We'll have plenty of time for talk later."

Later came in a frightening way for Anthony. Edith awoke from a dream, screaming and calling out for him. She sounded so terrified and lost that it shook Anthony to his core. But he was beside her instantly, calling softly to her, speaking in calming tones, words of comfort and assurance. Finally she began to hear him and her cries quieted but then she began to sob, which tore at Anthony dreadfully. "Oh my darling, it will be alright; you will be alright. Oh my sweet, I am here and you are safe…" he soothed. Her fingers clutched at his jacket as she tried to calm down and just as it seemed she was succeeding, the door opened and Nurse Mildred rushed in.

Hearing the flourish of motion and Mildred's commanding tone, Edith cringed and tried to bury herself deep into Anthony's chest. "Please no," she whispered frantically.

"It's alright, my dear," Anthony said as he held her close. "It is only your nurse. I'll wager she heard your screams and came in ready to chase me away fro causing you such an upset."

Mildred stopped at the end of the bed and watched as Anthony quieted his wife. "Bad dream?" she asked softly.

Anthony merely nodded, letting her know that it was indeed, a bad one. But he spoke to Edith. "Come now, my sweet, let's let Nurse Mildred have a look at you. I'm sure you've given her a ghastly fright." His voice was light and teasing. Slowly the tension in Edith's body began to lessen and finally she looked up into Anthony's caring eyes. "You….you're here. I dreamed…I dreamed it was…him again and he…."

"Oh my dear sweet Edith," Anthony said tenderly, "he will never come near you again. I can promise you that. No one will ever harm you again; not as long as I draw breath."

She shook her head, acknowledging his promise and began to uncurl from Anthony's hold on her. "It was just so real…the dream." Then looking at Mildred she smiled ruefully. "I'm so sorry to have caused you concern. But I really am alright."

"Yes, Mi' Lady. But we really need to get you settled again and while I'm here I need to check your vitals. Also, Dr. Clarkson said you can try a bit of broth when you are ready…not too much until we see how it sits on your stomach. And then, your family is here and would like to see you for a few minutes I'm sure. They heard your screams as well and your parents were ready to charge into the room. It was quite difficult to hold them back."

"Yes, of course," Edith replied as she settled back against her pillows. "But my husband can stay?"

Mildred smiled. "For awhile longer. But we're going to shoo him away in a little while as well. It is getting late and he needs his sleep too. He's been standing guard over you all this time." Mildred finished her tasks and headed for the door.

Edith looked up at Anthony again, her eyes lingering over his loving ones. He did look tired. "I'm sorry," she said in a loud whisper.

"Whatever for?" he asked surprised.

"I've caused quite a bit of trouble."

"You have not." Then glancing at the closing door, he continued quietly, " and besides, while I don't exactly remember our wedding vows, I do seem to recall that they would have something in there about caring for one another in sickness and in health. I am simply fulfilling my duties as your husband."

She looked at his wonderfully awkward smile and sighed. "Yes, and doing ever so nicely too," she teased.

Anthony had no response so he simply sat back in his chair and took her hand in his again. His eyes bright with emotion and his heart full, all he could do was watch her. And doing that ensured that his smile remained.

Dr. Clarkson insisted that Edith remain in the hospital for ten days. His pronouncement frustrated Edith and disappointed Anthony. But understanding why Dr. Clarkson was being cautious, Anthony upheld Clarkson's decision and would not hear of Edith leaving early. He spent most of every day and a good part of his evenings with her, chatting with her, reading to her, and merely watching her when she napped. Edith basked in his attention, so much so that her grandmother remarked on her appearance when she visited.

"My dear girl, you are positively glowing. Shouldn't you be at home by now since you are obviously no longer ill?"

Edith felt as if she glowed, especially in Anthony's presence, and was delighted that her grandmother could see it. "Oh I do want to go home but Dr. Clarkson and Anthony won't hear of it. Not yet anyway," she lamented. "I have another three days in this place. I don't understand why they are so adamant when I know I would be so much more comfortable at Locksley."

"Locksley?" the Dowager questioned, surprised. "Why there? I thought you might return to Downton for your convalescence. There are so many more servant to help."

"There are. But they all have their duties and as large as Downton is, they are quite busy. Locksley is smaller and so doesn't require such a large staff. Besides, Anthony has already said that he'll hire a nurse to look after me for awhile. And when I am stronger, we'll advertise for a lady's maid. So I'll be taken care of quite well. Anthony's thought of everything." Edith looked at her grandmother smugly, daring her to find fault with the plan…or her husband.

"Yes, of course," the older woman said dolefully. "He would…"

"Granny, it is no use. Anthony and I are married and it is what I want. It was my idea to marry on the trip, not his. We would have been married long ago if everyone had not meddled."

"Meddled?"

"Yes, first Mary and then you and Papa….all of you have tried to block us. Can't you see that I love him…that I have loved him since our very first ride together all those years ago? He was about to propose to me at the garden party, the day the war was declared. But Mary intervened and told him….well, it doesn't matter what she told him now. He knows now that it wasn't the truth. But it hurt him deeply and kept us apart for all those years. And then he came back form the war so wounded in many ways. And just as he was feeling himself again you and Papa decided he isn't good enough for me. You worried so much about his age and his arm and you never once looked to see what he does for me, how he makes me feel, how happy he makes me. You're not going to do that to him again, Granny. I won't allow it."

Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham, looked at her granddaughter with new respect. "Well, he does bring out the fight in you; I'll say that. But is he all that you need, Edith? You are young and he…is not. He'll leave far too early and it is a lonely life, that of a widow."

"I understand Granny. But I would rather face a lonely life with the memories I will have of our time together than face an lifetime of emptiness. When we are together I feel so much more alive and I have purpose. Without him, everything just seems meaningless. Don't you see, that's why I was attracted to Michael? He paid attention to me and by publishing my articles gave me purpose. But I didn't love him; he was a poor substitute for Anthony and I'm paying the price for my folly."

"Yes, but…"

"No Granny, no but. Michael is married. Did you know that? I did. But I was willing to ….to let myself…to be…his…his…." Edith was struggling to declare what she had almost become when she saw the door to her room open and Anthony step through. He stood silently, his eyes warm with love and his quirky smile on his lips as he took in the scene. "He attacked her Lady Grantham," he said quietly, startling the woman.

The Dowager turned slightly in her chair to acknowledge his presence. "My goodness, you gave me quite a fright," she declared.

"My apologies," Anthony replied as he moved to the other side of Edith's bed. "I only heard the last part of what Edith was saying, Lady Grantham, but I can assure you, she was in danger of losing everything."

"Yes, yes…that's what I've been given to understand. And it was quite fortunate that you arrived to save our Edith from that terrible fate." Then chancing a glance at her granddaughter, Violet decided that some battles were lost before they began. "Edith was just telling me how you came to her rescue. It was quite gallant of you, Sir Anthony. We….misjudged you before, I believe. I hope you won't hold that against us. If there is one thing we Crawley's dote on, its family. You realize that once you are in, you are quite in?"

Anthony smiled. "Well if that's the case, I think you can simply call me Anthony. And no, I'm not one for grudges…a waste of time if you ask me. So you will support us in our marriage?"

Violet looked from him to her granddaughter. "Edith has given me no choice," she said dryly. "But even if that weren't the case…it seems the two of you were destined. So much has happened to drive you apart and yet here you are. I know you will take very good care of her," Violet said as she stood to leave. "For whatever it is worth, you have my blessing." And then slowly she turned and left. Edith and Anthony watched her go, stunned at her change of heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. Your words brighten my days!

Many have asked about Hubby dear; he is home from the hospital and we are hoping this was the last stay. Treatments are over and he is getting some strength back. It has been a difficult road but he seems to be handling it all. Prognosis is good. Doctors say they think that he is not only in remission but that they think he has beaten this thing. Of course, only time will tell.

So maybe I can spend more time actually typing and this can go a little quicker. I do appreciate all of your kind words and good thoughts throught it all. Hopefully this little bit longer chapter will seem like a good reward for your patience.

* * *

Finally the day arrived when Dr. Clarkson was willing to release Edith to go home. Anthony was quite excited but also very nervous as he had Carl bring the car as close as he could and Anthony and Mildred walked Edith out of the building. Her steps were slow and somewhat painful, he could easily tell. Too much time in the bed, he thought. But things needed to heal. Clarkson had warned him several times about too much too soon.

A nurse was scheduled to arrive at Locksley that afternoon but it was up to Anthony and his staff to look after her until then. Consequently, once she was settled into their bedroom, he settled into a chair next to her bed. He had no intention of leaving her alone for some time. If he wasn't present then the nurse would be and if neither was available, then the maid would sit with her. He had promised his sweet one that nothing bad would happen to her again and he was determined to see that promise through.

Anthony contented himself with merely watching her for the first hour or so after she was settled. The trip home had tired her and she fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down. His legs crossed and his left hand resting over his knee, he studied her face with intense interest, a bit of a smirk in his features. She wasn't beautiful in the sense that perhaps her sisters were, he knew. Where they were dark…dark hair, dark eyes, and Mary certainly somewhat of a dark disposition at times, Edith was light and bright, her hair an enticing mix of golds and reds and her eyes a lighter shade of brown, almost golden at times. In his eyes, she was most beautiful, most lovely, and always would be.

He'd heard so much about how sweet and wonderful Lady Sybil was but Anthony hardly knew her, his attention more on Edith on the few occasions he'd met the younger sister. But as far as he was concerned, Edith was the sweetest of the three sisters. The way she looked at him, the expression in her eyes, and her attentiveness had ensnared him on their first ride in the car together all those years ago. And now…well now, his heart was hers. So as he watched her sleep, he watched in awe and gratitude. She was home where she belonged and would be alright; they would be alright.

Edith awoke lazily and after a moment chanced a look around the room, recognizing it as soon as he eyes were open. It was her new room, hers and Anthony's. As the fog of sleep lifted she became aware of his presence, so gentle and patient as he sat in the chair, waiting for her. "Hello," she chimed brightly.

Anthony smiled down at her, his eyes grazing over her tenderly. "Hello my dear. Feeling better?"

"Yes, much; and even more so since you are here with me. Why don't you come lie down beside me? I've missed having you close."

Mildly shocked by her request, Anthony took a moment to compose his response. "But you are….convalescing.

"All the more reason to have you near me," she smiled warmly.

Anthony eyed the space next to her on the bed. "I'm not certain it is just a good idea," he answered hesitantly.

"Oh," she replied, her disappointment evident.

Watching her face fall, Anthony felt his stomach lurch. Disappointing her was the last thing he wanted to do. But to lie next to her, have her so near and not be able to…. It wasn't that Anthony expected anything of a physical nature, not with her so soon out of the hospital. But with her stitches, he couldn't even hold her like he wanted. It would be torture. But seeing her face fall and watching as she seemed to shrink into herself at his hesitance, he decided he could manage his feelings. Carefully he stretched out next to her and rolled to his side so that he could look at her. "Better, my sweet?"

"Much," she said, her face lighting again. "I've missed having you so close." Lying on her back, the only place she could manage to reach on his body without too much awkwardness was his thigh. And so her hand settled there and her fingers began to play dangerously close to even more sensitive areas. Anthony tensed at her touch, feeling quite awkward and unnerved. How was he to withstand the onslaught of emotions her wandering fingers brought?

As gently as possible he reached for her hand and covered it with his own, stopping her fingers from their activity. She scooted closer to him, lining herself along his frame while remaining on her back. Her subtle change of position put her hand in an even more precarious position and Anthony gulped for air. "Edith, my darling…I'm sure you don't mean to…"

"Oh yes, I do," she replied before he even finished. "I've missed you so very much."

Lifting himself up on his elbow so he could better see her face, he looked at her, appalled. "Edith, you can't seriously be suggesting…"

"No, not…._that._" She blushed, realizing they had been thinking two differnet things.

"Good, because it isn't going to happen; not until Dr. Clarkson says you are fit. That afternoon…at the hospital….in Clarkson's office…. I probably did more damage…hurt you. Not to mention our wedding night….I'm not…we're not going to risk any more damage," he said firmly.

Edith stared at his panic stricken eyes and for the first time realized how absolutely terrified he'd been. And even more, she realized that he was feeling guilty. "You didn't hurt me…the damage was done," she said comfortingly. "And I enjoyed it…all of it so much. You'll never convince me that there was anything wrong in our activities. Our wedding night was all I ever hoped for and more and that day at the hospital…" she blushed as she remembered his hunger for her. "That was delicious," she concluded. "No, you will not convince me _that_ hurt me in any way."

Anthony was stupefied. How could she deny the obvious so easily? Still, she had been rather complimentary and he felt heat climbing his neck into his face as a result. "Well….thank you, my darling," he stuttered. "I…I'll admit that I was worried…have always worried that I wouldn't be able to …live up to your expectations. But still, I insist…nothing of that sort until Clarkson says you are well."

"Yes dear," she said far too simply to convince Anthony that she meant it.

"So then…we are agreed."

"Agreed," she said with a mischievous turn to her lips. Anthony blinked as he watched her smile. What the devil was she up to now, he wondered.

But Edith behaved, no more wandering fingers or hints that she might like more affection than Anthony was already bestowing upon her. She behaved so demurely in fact that after a couple of days, Anthony found he missed her antics. Chiding himself for letting his thoughts wander to what he would like to be showing his wife, he struggled to keep thoughts of her recovery uppermost in his mind.

On the third day however, Edith was out of patience. She wanted to touch her husband, feel his warmth in more specific ways. She knew she wasn't ready for any intense activities but she thought a little hugging and petting would not be too much to ask. So when he came that afternoon to sit up in the bed next to her and read to her, as had become their custom, she began another assault.

Anthony was half way into the chapter, thinking his wife was listening intently, when he felt her fingers upon him again. Oh, it began innocently enough, just her fingers on his leg. But then they began to move and by the end of the chapter, they were delicately teasing the inside of his thigh. Trying to ignore what she was doing to him, he turned the page to begin the next chapter. But no sooner than he'd opened his mouth to begin, a finger grazed across his family jewels, startling him so much that he yelped and scurried from the bed. "Edith!" he admonished abruptly.

She looked startled and somewhat taken aback but as her gaze drifted down, she began to giggle. Her taunting fingers had worked Anthony into a semi- erect state and her last tease had him now fully at attention. Anthony didn't need her eyes or her giggles to know the state he was in. Glaring at her with frustration, he tossed the book onto the bed. "Perhaps you should continue without me," he said petulantly and then made a hasty retreat, his demeanor speaking loudly of his annoyance.

Edith's face fell as she watched him disappear through the door. What had she done that was so terrible? She thought he would like that she wanted to fulfill his needs. But instead, he seemed angry with her. She thought through it several times, confused and distraught until finally tiredness and tears lulled her to sleep.

Anthony made a retreat to the bedroom he was occupying, where he paced the floor. Why had he reacted so strongly? He knew she didn't intend to take things any further. Stopping next to the window and looking out at the green lawn below, he sighed. He knew why…

It wasn't Edith he was actually upset with; it was himself. He let himself be aroused by her and had he let it continue…well, the possible results worried him. He knew she wasn't ready for amorous activities but if he had allowed her to continue, he feared he would not be able to stop himself. She was so irresistible now that she had introduced him to the delights her body had to offer. Anthony wasn't a love struck boy or a horny young man any longer. He knew that his passions were not half of what they once had been; there was no denying the changes that came with time. But in her hands…oh, the things she made him feel. She was like an addiction and they had only been together such a short time; still he couldn't resist the pull of her. And when she…did what she did, it had unraveled him. Why couldn't he have better control? He chided himself once again. His lack of restraint disturbed him and made him fearful.

That evening, Edith's nurse decided she was in need of a bath. Her tub was drawn and the nurse helped Edith to the bathroom. Once inside the small room, Edith began to disrobe and for the first time since the surgery saw her reflection in the mirror. Oh my, she thought as she studied her scar. It looked gruesome.

As she soaked in the warm half filled tub, her mind began to create doubt. No wonder Anthony didn't want her attentions, a little voice whispered inside her head. He must've seen the scar, seen the damage and it was too much. He had married a young woman with flawless skin and now…now she looked horrid. Of course he wouldn't want her now.

The nurse was alarmed when Edith began to sob as she sat in the tub. Hurrying to her patient, Nurse helped her stand and quickly dried her. Then helping Edith dress, Nurse supported her as they walked back to the bed. Edith climbed in, still in despair, and thanked the woman for her help. "I think it rather tired me though. I'll have a nap before dinner," she told the woman. So Nurse drew the curtains, darkening the room, and left her patient to sleep.

When Anthony appeared that evening as her tray was being brought, Edith complained of tiredness and said she would rather sleep than eat. Anthony tried to cajole her into eating a little something but when she refused, he sighed. "Well, alright then. I'll have my dinner downstairs. Have a nice rest, my dear, and I will see you in the morning." He left without even his usual kiss to her forehead, feeling somewhat down cast and lonely.

The next morning, they ate breakfast together in her room, as they had done since she came home. Anthony tried to make conversation but Edith was quiet and seemed distracted. It hurt him to see her so withdrawn, despondent even but he wa loss. Finally he decided just to address the issue straight on. "Edith, I know I upset you yesterday when I left so suddenly. I'm sorry, it's just….well, you surprised me so. I thought we had agreed to keep things…well, platonic until you are well. And…"

She interrupted him. "We did and it is I who should be sorry. I did not keep to the bargain. Of course it surprised you and I know you'd rather not…well, at any rate, I won't bother you like that again." There was finality in her tone that sent chills through Anthony as he listened and as disturbing as her words were to him, her face was even more so. She looked hurt and discouraged.

"Well, alright then," he replied because he had no idea how else to respond. "Shall I read to you again this afternoon?" he asked hopefully.

"No, that's quite alright. I've taken you away from your duties enough. I am capable of reading the book."

Anthony felt his heart sinking. "Well, as you wish," he said feeling quite let down. "I do have a few matters to conclude but had thought to get them out of the way this morning."

"Yes, well… I'll see you for luncheon then?"

"Of course, my dear," he answered as he got up to leave. He went to kiss her forehead but she seemed to cringe as he did. He left her room with his stomach twisting in a knot and his heart heavy. As he made his way downstairs a thought occurred to him. Acting on it, he called Downton and spoke with Cora. Perhaps she can help with this if Edith will talk to her, he thought as he put the receiver back in its cradle.

His insides still knotted, Anthony decided that he would be required out on the properties when it was time for the mid day meal. He simply didn't have the internal strength to face her in her present mood. He didn't know what to say to her, how to put the light back in her eyes. So he stayed away.


	22. Chapter 22

Cora arrived at Locksley mid afternoon. Everything seemed well enough as she inquired about Edith's recovery but from her conversation with Anthony that morning, she knew her daughter was hurting and it wasn't because of her surgery. Cora was on a mission to find out why. Anthony had been quite vague and she suspected he did have an inkling but did not know how to help Edith. She, on the other hand, was going into this blind but determined to get to the bottom of it all.

Edith was sitting in bed, reading and the nurse was in a nearby chair, knitting when Cora entered the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing," she said gently. Both women looked up, the nurse rising to meet Cora. "Not at all Mi'lady," the nurse responded. "Do come in. Lady Edith might enjoy a change in faces," she winked. "I'll fetch some tea for you both." And she disappeared through the door.

"So…" Cora began as she moved toward her middle daughter, "how are you today?" Gently she placed a kiss on Edith's forehead before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm alright," Edith sighed. "Tired of this bed…"

Cora smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you are. Has Dr. Clarkson said when you may get up, move around a bit?"

"No. He will come back tomorrow morning…perhaps then."

Studying her daughter's face, Cora could see that something was bothering her. "Are you certain you are alright, my darling? You seem….distant and a little sad."

"Yes, I'm fine," Edith replied, her chin coming up as she tried to put on a brave face.

But Cora knew her daughter and recognized the expression. "Then why the long face…and the effort to cover it up? I know you, and this isn't you being alright."

Edith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just as she was about to speak, the door opened and Nurse appeared with a tea tray. She set it easily on the table beside the bed, giving Cora a knowing look as she did. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll use this opportunity for a little walk…get some fresh air, while you're here, your Ladyship."

"Yes, of course," Cora replied. "Please do… I'm sure you're in need of a break after taking such good care of my daughter," Cora smiled. Nurse left the room again, leaving mother and daughter alone. Turning her attention back to Edith, Cora tilted her head. "You were about to say something. What were you about to tell me?"

Edith's breath was quicker this time, impatient almost. "I…it seems silly in light of everything but…"

After waiting a moment for Edith to continue, Cora reached for her arm. "But what, my darling?"

"It's just…well, we were so happy until all this happened. Anthony was…so attentive and caring."

"And he's not now?"

"He is but…he is also distant…holds me at arms length. He insists on sleeping in the other room and the closest he gets is to kiss my forehead. And I know things can't be…normal but…. I miss him."

Cora realized why Anthony had been so vague. This was not something a gentleman discussed with a lady and certainly not a son-in-law with his mother-in-law. "He's worried about you," Cora told Edith. "He called me this morning, very upset. He said you weren't eating and that you seemed to be sleeping more."

"That's only been the last day…" Edith assured her mother quickly. "Yesterday we had…a misunderstanding and after…well, Nurse helped me with a bath and it was ….I hadn't seen it before."

Frowning, Cora wanted to know. "You hadn't seen what before?"

"The scar from the surgery. It is ghastly, Mama. I hadn't really seen it before and didn't realize…It's no wonder Anthony doesn't want to be any closer to me. I didn't understand why until I saw it myself and that's why I wanted to sleep and I didn't have dinner. But I know I can't keep that up; I have to adjust. I'll be a suitable mistress of Locksley for Anthony and learn to live without….the other."

"Oh my darling," Cora cried out in bemusement as she scooted closer to Edith and hugged her. "Oh I think you've probably misunderstood him," she whispered.

"What's there to misunderstand?" Edith answered with tears in her eyes.

Cora straightened up again to look at her daughter's face. "Darling, do you love Anthony any less because of his scars?"

"No, but it is different. I married him knowing about them…well, at least that there would be some. And with or without them, I think he is so adorably handsome…so tall and strong and his eyes…oh Mama, doesn't he have the most beautiful eyes?"

Cora had to smile at her daughter's obvious appreciation of her husband. "He does, my darling. I've always thought so. But you miss my point. Do you think you are more capable of looking past his imperfections than he is of looking past yours? As I recall, he has always seemed quite taken with you and hardly able to keep his eyes off of you. And at the hospital, oh…he was so worried. We had a terrible time getting him to leave you even for a few minutes. Did you know he stood at the doorway to the surgery the entire time you were in there? He wouldn't look away. It was as if the world had stopped for him and wouldn't start again until he knew you were out of there and safe. He loves you very much. I seriously doubt your scar could change that."

"But… it has. Oh Mama," Edith sobbed, "he doesn't want me."

"What? You're being ridiculous, Edith. The way he looks at you….I can't believe that he would change like that."

"But he doesn't. I think…well, I tricked him into marrying me. We were stopped in that little village and he'd fallen in the stream and was soaked and cold and half drunk from the drinks that man kept buying for him. And I tricked him. He doesn't even remember the ceremony. I don't think he wanted to marry me."

"What? He was drunk? I don't understand Edith…"

Edith told her mother the whole story of their wedding, only stopping with their arrival back at the pub. Tears ran down her face as she related the tale, her eyes never glancing up at her mother.

"But he could have challenged it…had it nullified as soon as he sobered; unless….the marriage was consummated." Cora looked at her daughter, took in her misery, and knew instantly that there was no question of it being nullified. "It was consummated, wasn't it?" she asked more for confirmation than as a real question.

"Yes," Edith said, suddenly very interested in the threads of her covers. "That night."

"Was he still under the influence when …when it happened?"

"No, he'd slept and woke up thinking much clearer. He suggested we wait until I had a chance to be sure…he was afraid I would wake up and wish it hadn't happened. But I more or less insisted and…I'm afraid he's the one who wishes it had never happened."

"Edith, darling… are you saying things did not go…well. That he wasn't…pleased?"

"No!" She looked up, surprised. "No, it was…wonderful; he was…wonderful," she whispered. "But now…I think he wishes we had waited… he really doesn't want me…" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Our misunderstanding yesterday…I…I was teasing him…and I touched him….there and he…he bolted from the room." Another sob escaped Edith as Cora absorbed what she meant.

Cora began to grin and then chuckle. "Oh my dear…."

"Mama, it isn't funny. You would have thought I'd poured ice water on him, he jumped up so fast."

"More like a hot iron," Cora replied, still smiling. "Darling, I realize you haven't had much experience and Anthony is far too polite to mention it, but your teasing most likely put him in a terrible state. My guess is that he was already quite…interested and when you touched him, it became too much. He probably needed relief or….perhaps he was afraid if he remained he might lose his control. Men are like that…after a certain point they can't seem to help themselves; at least from my experience."

Edith looked at her mother embarrassed. "Mother!"

"Oh Edith, your Papa is very susceptible to these losses of control, despite what he would have the world think. For all his cool English gentleman appearance, he is quite passionate underneath. I suspect your Anthony is much the same. And I suspect he reacted as he did because you surprised him."

Edith considered her mother's words carefully. "But…he's been so cool since…" she muttered meekly.

"Well, apparently he is quite upset because you are so upset. Perhaps he's afraid that the incident might be repeated and that will only upset you more. He loves you, darling; don't doubt that. And he also finds you very attractive; one only has to watch him as he watches you to see that."

"But…"

"Darling, give the man a chance … his departure was somewhat dramatic if it was as you've described. But I don't believe for one moment that he doesn't love you and doesn't want to be with you however your wedding might have come about. Talk to him, tell him your fears and give him a chance to explain himself."

Edith frowned as she looked away distantly. "You think…I've been so afraid that he…Oh Mama, I just don't know what I will do if he says he's had second thoughts."

"If it comes to that, you will do your duty. But I really believe that the last thing on Anthony Strallan's mind is duty. A man doesn't behave as he did at the hospital unless he is in love. You would have been very proud of your Anthony if you had seen him. He was quite firm with your father and your grandmother as he exercised his rights and responsibilities as your husband."

"You don't think he was just….fulfilling his honor?"

"No, my darling, it wasn't honor that was driving him; it was love."

Anthony had stayed away most of the afternoon but he finally ran out of excuses to not return home. As he walked up the path toward the back of the house, he saw Cora's car going down the drive toward Downton. He had hoped to speak with Cora before she left but perhaps this was better. It would have been a very awkward conversation and he wasn't certain he was prepared. Once inside the house, he went to his room to freshen up and change. After spending the afternoon with the tenants, poking around their barns, and checking on the equipment, he was quite a mess.

The process took longer than he wanted but it seemed everything took longer since he was forced to function with only one arm. Having a valet helped, but still the wretched arm slowed him down. By the time he made it to Edith's room, it was getting late. Quietly he knocked on her door and opened it. Nurse was sitting in her customary chair. She looked up and signaled to him to be quiet. Glancing at the bed, he saw her reason; Edith was asleep.

He crossed the room and stood beside the bed, gazing down at her loveliness. She looked troubled even her sleep and it tugged at his heart.

"She was quite tired after Lady Grantham's visit," Nurse informed him. "I imagine she'll sleep through the night."

Yes, quite right," Anthony said softly. "If she does wake, you'll tell her I was here?"

"Of course, Sir Anthony."

"Thank you. I'll go down for dinner and then, if you need me, I'll be in my library." Nurse nodded her understanding and he left.

Anthony ate quickly and then went to his library. The room had always been a comfortable retreat for him but tonight it seemed very cold and lonely. Still, it was better than trying to sleep in his bed without Edith. Consequently, he fell asleep on the sofa, the book he was attempting to read, lying across his chest.

* * *

I do appreciate all the kind words about the story and especially about hubby dear. Now that he's on the mend, maybe I'll be in the mood to tackle some fluff, lol. I'm afraid I'm ahre Edith's view of Anthony, I think is is terribly good looking; as is his alter-ego Robert Bathurst. I do wish JF would get his head out of the muck and bring Anthony back. Even hubby dear commented that in spite of the age difference, those two were meant to be together.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Anthony followed Mrs. Nelson up the stairs as she carried a breakfast tray. Catching up with her on the landing, he asked that another tray be prepared and brought to Lady Edith's room as well. Then he hurriedly went to his room to freshen up before joining her for breakfast.

By the time he made it to Edith's chamber, she was half way through her meal. Looking up from her tray, Edith smiled at him shyly. "Mrs. Nelson just brought your tray."

"Good," Anthony replied eagerly. "I hope you don't mind but…well, it seems rather lonely in the dining room, especially knowing you are here."

"No, oh no…" Edith said, color flushing her cheeks.

"Good then," Anthony said as he pulled a chair close to her bed. "Please continue your breakfast and I'll just sit here and admire you over mine."

Edith chanced a glance in his direction and the light shining in his eyes sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. "You're in a cheery mood this morning," she observed.

"Am I?" he queried. "Well, I suppose I am. This is ever so much more pleasant that sitting downstairs alone. Perhaps we should make this our habit?" he suggested.

"That would be rather nice, I think," Edith replied.

Anthony looked over the brim of his cup as he took a long sip of tea. "Edith, my dear," he began as he set the cup back in its place. "I want to talk to you….I mean, I want to say…"

"Yes?" she looked at him nervously, especially after seeing a nervous furrow crease his brow.

"Well, the thing of it is…I know you've lived with certain customs at Downton and if you want to continue them here, well…that would be alright, of course. But I want you to know…this is not Downton." He paused, realizing he was fumbling his meaning.

"No, of course it isn't. You have ways of doing things, your won customs…" she filled in.

"Well, yes…perhaps some but…what I'm trying to say is, well… you are the mistress of this house. I want you to exercise that right. If there are things you wish to change, then please…feel free to do so."

"But what would I change?" Edith asked, surprised by his statement.

"Anything…everything. The colors on the walls, the furnishings, the routine…when and where we eat…everything. All I ask is that if you decide to redo the décor, and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to do so, I'd like to know the cost before you make any arrangements."

"Don't you like the décor?" Edith asked, perplexed.

"My dear, the décor is fine for a musty old bachelor. But in many ways it is quite Spartan. And the house has certainly lacked a woman's touch for far too many years. Besides, this is your home; I want you to feel that it is your home. Whatever you decide, I will do my upmost to uphold. You are the mistress of Locksley now and I don't want you to feel as if you must do things according to Downton rules or according to the way things were done here in the past."

"But I am sure there are things that are special to you and I know you enjoy a routine."

"Dearest, I'll have my routine about my work and such as that. And as for things that are special to me, there is nothing in this house that is more special to me than you. As long as you are here and you are happy, then I shall be quite content." Anthony settled back in his chair, pleased with himself for the way he'd expressed some of the thoughts that had run through his mind the previous day. Perhaps when Edith began to truly feel her place was at his side at Locksley, perhaps then she would be more comfortable.

Edith studied his face, saw that he was pleased with himself, and suddenly she felt lighter. Perhaps Mama was right, she thought. Perhaps he does love me that much.

They had barely finished breakfast when Dr. Clarkson arrived. He insisted that Anthony wait in another room while he examined Lady Edith, an arrangement Anthony was not entirely pleased with but he knew the custom. Finally after almost an hour, Nurse told him that the doctor would like him to return to Lady Edith's room

Suddenly afraid, Anthony took the steps quickly, worried that Clarkson had terrible news. But as he entered the room, he found Clarkson calmly packing away his things in his bag and Edith watching him, and talking. "I'm so glad that I can finally move around a little," she was saying.

"Ah, Sir Anthony," Clarkson said when he realized Anthony had entered the room. "Please, let's sit down and I want to talk with you both."

The two men gathered chairs next to the bed to make a cozy little group. "First of all," Clarkson began, "I've removed the last of the stitches. The wound is healing rather well and should do fine. I've given Lady Edith permission to move about her room and after a day or so of that, I've encouraged her to take walks around this floor. No stairs as yet. Let's save that for next week. I want Lady Edith to regain a reasonable amount of strength before attempting the stairs."

Anthony smiled happily. "This is good news," he said as he grasped Edith's hand.

"Now, onto more delicate topics," Clarkson said awkwardly. "I know you've just been married and …well, hardly had time to… to…"

"Get to know one another?" Edith chirped mischievously.

"Ah, yes…well, yes," Clarkson said, almost blushing. "I strongly suggest that you continue to refrain from any…marital activities for a few more weeks. Such activities could be harmful for Lady Edith right now," he emphasized as he looked straight at Anthony.

"Yes, of course…I understand," Anthony agreed. "Edith is still fragile."

"Yes, she is. And we'll talk more about it later but I want to warn you now, because of the injuries she sustained, childbearing will possibly be difficult and if it occurs too soon, it could be very dangerous. So when …well, when Lady Edith is ready to reassume her marital duties, it would be wise to be cautious at first."

Anthony frowned as he followed Clarkson, trying to absorb the full meaning of the other man's words. "So, Edith shouldn't have children? Is that what you are saying?" Panic began to set in…it was like Maud all over again.

"No, not completely. A pregnancy in the near future would probably be …ill advised. But given a year or so to fully heal… well, there might be minor complications but I believe Lady Edith would be alright."

Anthony risked looking at his wife. He had felt the tension in her building but still was not prepared for the miserable look on her face or the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he turned back to Clarkson. "You believe that in time, Lady Edith will be well enough to have children, if she wants to?"

"Yes, in time…that's right," Clarkson agreed.

"Then Edith shall have that time. And if she decides not to risk it, then so be it," he stated firmly. But somehow, as he felt her grip on his hand loosen, he thought he had let her down in some way.

Clarkson picked up his bag and said his good-byes, reminding Edith to take things slowly. Then he was gone, leaving the two of them in the room alone.

Anthony turned his attention from the departing doctor to Edith. Her grip had loosened and immediately, he saw why. Tears were freely flowing down her face and the anguish…oh how her anguish tore at him. "Edith, my dear….what is wrong?" he asked, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"I…," she struggled to speak but words just wouldn't form, so she simply looked at him her heart pounding in her chest. Anthony had looked so frightened when Dr. Clarkson spoke of children and pregnancy that it alarmed her. Did he not want children? He had agreed so easily to putting thoughts of that off…. In fact, he didn't seem at all bothered by the idea of no children. Maybe Mama was wrong, she thought. Maybe he doesn't want me…maybe I was right….

Anthony watched as she struggled with her thoughts. Her inability to look at him disturbed him tremendously. Flustered, he had no idea of what to say to her. But he knew he had to try. "Dearest, you seem upset. What has upset you? Dr. Clarkson had good news, on the whole, I thought."

Good news? She thought. They weren't to be close for such a long time and even then…all thoughts of babies were pushed aside. In fact, she might not ever be capable. How could he think that good news? "But…he said…" she began to sob uncontrollably, washing away any ability to speak coherently.

Becoming even more alarmed, Anthony moved to the bed and using his left hand, pulled Edith into his embrace. "My darling, it will be alright. I promise you. You just need some time to heal is all."

"But…but I wanted… I thought…."

It was then Anthony realized what had upset Edith so much. "You want children?" he asked, surprised. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of the possibility, even thought it a good idea for her sake. But he hadn't realized she had been thinking about it too. But of course, she was a woman and most married women…most wanted that. He felt her nod her affirmation against his shoulder. "Oh my darling, if that is your wish, I would be most pleased to help you in the endeavor. But only when Dr, Clarkson says it is alright. You must be strong and healthy for that."

"But when he mentioned it…you…you seemed so frightened," she managed.

Thinking before he spoke, Anthony realized he had been. "Yes, I suppose I was…am somewhat. After Maude, you see… but the circumstances are different now. I'm sure…well, if we are careful… I think I would like very much to have a daughter, a lovely little thing like her mother."

Edith straightened up to look into his face, to see his gleaming blue eyes as they sparkled down at her. "You would?"

"Yes, my sweet. Before you became ill, I was thinking of little else. I don't want to leave you alone, you see…when my time comes. And besides, I've always wanted children, although I daresay I wouldn't have the slightest notion of what to do with one. And if we had a little girl…well, I know she would be as lovely and charming as you."

Edith's heart soared as she saw the honesty of his feelings in his face. "Not a son?" she asked meekly.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. And he might be in a better position to look after you, after I'm gone. But boys are generally such a nuisance, don't you think?"

He was teasing her now, she could read it in his expression. "Well, I know of one who isn't being nuisance enough for my liking," she teased back.

Slightly stunned by her response, Anthony took a deep breath. So that was what was bothering her. "My darling, if I've seemed distant…and I know I probably have since the other day… it is because, well…you are far too tempting. You evoke feelings in me that I thought had passed me by long ago and since I'm so unaccustomed to managing them, I find it difficult."

Edith frowned. "Why do you feel the need to manage your feelings?"

"Because my darling sweet one, that afternoon in Clarkson's office is just a sample of what I want to do with you and you really are not quite ready for that kind of…activity."

Edith's large brown eyes grew even larger as she absorbed his meaning. "So…so you do want me… to… to be with me in that way?" she asked hesitantly.

His features taking on an expression of bemused amusement, Anthony leaned in to her for a delicate kiss. "My sweet, I may not always express myself well but you may be certain that I will always want you until my dying breath," he whispered tenderly.

Quickly covering his lips with her fingers, Edith shook her head. "No, no don't talk about that. We don't know what the future will bring but let's not dwell on _that_. Let's concentrate on now and perhaps on tomorrow but not _that_."

Amused by her sudden fear for him, Anthony kissed her fingers. "Very well my darling girl, we won't mention _that_ anymore for now." Sitting up straighter and taking her hand in his, Anthony smiled his wonderfully crooked smile at her. "I managed to finish all my business yesterday, so what would you like to do today?"

"With you? Anything," she replied.

"Then why don't we begin with a tour of the room?" he said happily. "You can tell me all the changes you intend to make."

As she scooted carefully to the edge of the bed to stand, she answered. "The first change I want to make is to have you sleeping in this bed with me," she said bluntly as she stood.

Holding her hand as support, Anthony froze. "You want us to share the bed? All the time…every night?"

"Every night, starting with tonight." His expression baffled Edith. He didn't seem upset but he did seem uncomfortable. Finally she relaxed when a small grin worked at his mouth. "Really? What a wonderful notion," he remarked.

Didn't you and your first wife…."

"No. Maud wanted her space. So we… visited one another but always returned to our own rooms."

"Well, I want my space filled with you," Edith replied. "You can keep your room for changing and such but you will sleep here, or I can sleep there. I have no preference except for your company."

"Oh, I think I rather like this new arrangement of yours," Anthony responded as he guided Edith around the perimeter of the room.

* * *

Finally they are sorting out their feelings and getting back on the right track. I do hope you are still enjoying. I know I am.


	24. Chapter 24

That night Anthony dressed in the room he had been occupying and then made his way to the room Edith was occupying. Edith had already informed the nurse of the new arrangements and she had left Edith just a few minutes before to retire in one of the guest rooms. Consequently, Anthony found Edith all settled in her bed, waiting for him. And they were alone. He noticed her attire immediately, one of her lacy little things that covered her but ignited his imagination. Sliding out of his robe, he warily slipped under the covers, careful not to jostle the bed too much.

"I promise it is safe," Edith smiled as she looked at him warmly.

"I'm not so certain," Anthony answered apprehensively, his blue eyes flashing a quick glance at the gown that outlined her breasts so invitingly. "You look quite stunning in that gown…not that you aren't always stunning, at least in my eyes," he said as he perused her attire nervously.

Edith couldn't mistake the way he was looking at her, couldn't deny his nervousness or his inability to stop looking at her longingly. "I won't bite, I promise."

His blue eyes locked onto her face. "I know. That's not what…I mean, I'm more worried about…well, I think I would prefer you were wearing something far less…stimulating."

Seeing his obvious discomfiture, Edith knew her mother had been right about why Anthony had reacted so strongly the other day. "I am surprised, Sir Anthony, that you would wish your wife to wear sack cloth," she teased.

Startled, he lifted his gaze form her décolletage, where his eyes had wandered again. "What? Sack cloth? No, not at all. It's just…after Dr. Clarkson's concerns this morning…and here you are looking so…delightful…well, I'm….I'm…having difficulty…" he said, the pitch of his voice climbing as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you would like this gown."

Looking conflicted, Anthony took a deep breath. "But I do…I like it very much…too much...but…"

"But what, my darling?"

"I'm quite… certain that sleep won't …won't come easily with you … next to me in _that_," he stammered.

"Oh? Well alright. I can take it off if you like," she taunted.

"No," Anthony replied emphatically, his eyes widening. "No…that would be…torture. I…I'm struggling to keep my hands off of you now. If you were to…to…" he sighed. "Perhaps I should turn out the light and we should try to sleep," he suggested, his eyes wandering down the neckline of her gown.

"Yes, do turn out the light," she responded. Once he had done so, she reached over and squeezed his thigh causing Anthony to flinch.

She giggled as she heard his response to her behavior. "I believe I've married quite a little tease," he admonished.

"I think perhaps you have, my love. But you see, your wife simply can't refrain from her scandalous behavior… at lease where you are concerned. She finds you irresistible."

"The problem is my dear, I find you quite irresistible as well. And Dr. Clarkson will be very upset with me if I give into your temptation."

"Then kiss me goodnight and I shall leave you alone, for now."

Happily, Anthony complied…ardently.

Another week passed with Edith getting stronger by the day. Now that her health was returning, Anthony's thoughts turned to Michael Gregson. He had already notified his solicitor that he wished to remake his will, cutting Michael out entirely. In a letter, Anthony had outlined the terms of his new will and in the morning post, he'd received a note from Mr. Bothwell that the document was ready. He would need to travel to London to sign it. And as long as he was in London anyway, Anthony saw an opportunity to deal with Michael personally.

His only hesitance was leaving Edith alone at Locksley. The staff would look after her, of course, but in light of recent events he wasn't inclined to leave her unprotected. By happenstance his dilemma was solved later that very same day.

After luncheon, Anthony had walked out to the orchard at the back of the gardens to consult with his gardener. Once his discussion was complete, he headed back toward the house, rounding the front corner just as Lord and Lady Grantham stepped down from their car. "Robert…Cora," he greeted as he approached. "Were we expecting you today? Edith hadn't told me or I would have been suitably dressed," he added, feeling chagrin over them catching him in his customary working clothes, as Edith called his attire. He had been wearing tweeds but with an open shirt collar and as the day had grown somewhat warm, he'd discarded his jacket so that he was greeting them in shirtsleeves as well. "I do apologize for my appearance," he said, feeling suddenly even warmer and sweat drenched than he had before their arrival.

"Please, don't apologize," Cora hastened to reply with a warm smile. "We've caught you unawares. It's just that we've missed seeing Edith and I suggested to Robert that we run over for a little while."

Robert looked at Anthony, bemused. "What have you been up to?" he asked amiably.

"Oh… nothing too intense, I promise," Anthony replied. "Just out in the orchards and it was rather warm."

Casting a look toward the direction from which Anthony had come, Robert smirked. "Yes, it is a warm day."

"Well then, shall we go in. I believe Edith is in the library but she is so much stronger these last few days, she may have wandered anywhere, I'm afraid."

As they entered the house Anthony instructed Davies to bring tea to the library. Then turning to his guests, he motioned toward the room. "She's been making all sorts of plans for changes, you know. I dare say, Locksley is in need of some," Anthony said conversationally as he led the way.

Edith was sitting by the window reading when they entered. Looking up, her face lit at seeing Anthony but then settled into a more demure expression when she saw her parents behind him. "Look who I've found," Anthony said brightly as he walked toward her. "Davies is bringing tea so we shall have a marvelous visit."

The visit was a happy one. The four conversed for awhile over tea with Cora filling in details about Mary and the baby, Tom and Sybie, and Robert joining in with tidbits about the estate and Matthew's and Tom's plans. Finally Edith began to tell her mother about the changes she was planning for Locksley and the two went off to explore the house so Edith could better explain, leaving Anthony alone with Robert.

"I wonder if I might ask a favor," Anthony asked.

Robert looked at him quizzically. "Certainly?" Seeing the other man's reluctance, he tried to prod. "Is this about Edith and her plans?"

"About Edith…yes. But not her plans. I must go to London…some business with my solicitor and…well, with recent events, I'm hesitant for Edith to be here alone but she isn't quite ready to travel. I thought perhaps she could stay at Downton?"

"Of course she can stay at Downton. Anytime," Robert said enthusiastically. "We'll be glad of the company and I know Mary will be happy to have her sister to talk to. As much as she loves her baby, I'm afraid she is ready for some more intelligent conversation and she's exhausted all of our contributions."

"Thank you. I'll plan to travel on Thursday then, stay overnight and be back sometime Friday afternoon. I'll worry so much less knowing Edith is in good hands."

"I'd like to say…" said Robert, suddenly very thoughtful, "that I'm very glad Edith has you to look out for her. I know you will treat her as she deserves. Actually, that was my instinct before but I got so wrapped up in other concerns …I…well, I'm sorry if anything I said deterred you. I had doubts, as you know, but seeing the smile on my daughter's face when we walked in and she saw you…well, let's just say I have no more doubts."

Anthony looked at Robert in surprise. "Thank you," he managed, his eyes shining brightly in the glow of acceptance.

As the Crawleys were leaving a little while later, Robert shook Anthony's hand, giving him a somewhat puzzled look. "So we'll expect Edith on Thursday then…" he asked, still seemingly perplexed.

"Yes…and thank you again," Anthony replied.

Anthony saw Cora asking Robert what was meant by his question as they climbed into the car. Her smile at the news that Edith would be staying with them relieved any doubts that still lingered in his mind. This was the thing to do…it was time.

"What was that about?" Edith queried as they turned to return to the library.

"I was going to explain it all this evening but your parents coming unexpectedly gave me the opportunity to settle it now," Anthony replied. "I must go to London to see my solicitor and I don't want you here alone. So I asked your father if you might stay overnight at Downton."

Edith's face fell. "Overnight? But can't your business wait until I can travel with you?"

"No, my dearest, it can't," Anthony replied. "Bothwell has drawn up my new will and I must sign it. As it is now, if anything were to happen to me Michael would inherit and you would be left with nothing. That isn't at all suitable. So on Thursday I will travel to London, sign the new document and your future will be assured. I'll sleep much better knowing that you are secure." He purposefully neglected to tell Edith the rest of his plans.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Edith shrugged. "I suppose if you must…"

"Yes my darling, I really must. It'll give you a chance to visit with your family and dote over the new heir and we'll have quite the reunion after I collect you from Downton on Friday."

A smile lighting her face at his last comment, Edith looked up at her husband's face. "Reunion? Oh, I like the sound of that….so promising." A pink blush travelled tantalizingly up her neck into her face, giving away the gist of her thoughts.

"Yes…quite," Anthony answered, uncomfortable with what she might have in mind. After a moment's pause he teased, "you realize that Dr. Clarkson would not approve of what you are contemplating."

Making a face much like a frustrated child, Edith scoffed. "Oh Dr. Clarkson is ruining all our fun." The sound of Anthony's gentle laughter filled the library.


	25. Chapter 25

Thursday afternoon came far too quickly as far as Edith was concerned. Her bag was packed and she was waiting in the library while Anthony finished whatever it was he had been working on all morning. Her face had a look of serenity but inside her mind was spinning. He could have at least spent the morning with me, she thought. After all, he will be away from me for at least a day. She really didn't understand why he couldn't wait a week or two to see his solicitor…or have the man come to Locksley. Murray was always running to Downton when Papa needed him, wasn't he?

Finally Anthony closed his ledger book and smiled. Looking up at his wife, his smile changed into a wistful grin. "I shall miss you while I'm away," he said softly.

"Oh I doubt that very much," Edith replied saucily.

"What? Why do you think…." And then he caught on to the glint in her eyes. "You're teasing me again, aren't you? But really my sweet, I'll be gone one day but I feel as if we were parting for weeks on end. But I promise I'll attend to my business and hurry home."

"I am teasing…a little," Edith conceded. "And it does feel like you are going away for a long time. And…"she sighed, 'with me at Downton, it will feel even more dreadful…as if something was not quite right."

Anthony's smile faded as he studied his wife. "You really would prefer not to stay there?"

"I would. But I understand your concern for my health and it will be nice to have time to chat with Mary and Mama."

"I will feel more at ease knowing you are taken care of," Anthony said tenderly. "And I'll bring something special back from London for you, how's that?" he brightened.

Edith chuckled. "I'm not a child who needs to be bribed, you know. I can see your logic and have already acquiesced to your desire for me to stay with my family."

"Yes, I know…but…I…..well, I just…." Anthony stuttered, fearful that he had hurt Edith in some way.

"It's alright," she interrupted. "I'll be fine…nothing I can't handle. And you may bribe me with any little baubles you wish to do. I won't argue with you over your desire to bring me nice things," she laughed.

"It's just….I didn't mean to imply…."

"I know," she said quietly as she watched his eyes. Edith was learning that she could know almost everything about Anthony's thoughts by simply watching his eyes. "But all I really want is you in our home."

Closing his eyes to savor what she had just said Anthony took a deep breath. "It is our home, isn't it," he finally said, still marveling that this lovely little creature wanted to spend her life with him.

Two hours later Anthony had dropped Edith at Downton and was just settled in his train compartment when the door opened and Matthew Crawley stepped in with Tom Branson just behind him. "Mind if we ride with you?" Matthew asked.

"No, of course you both are most welcome," Anthony replied, actually relieved that he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts for the journey. "I didn't realize you were going to London today as well."

"Yes, well… these things sometimes happen rather quickly. Actually Robert is already there—had a meeting with his man Murray this morning. He called this morning requesting that Tom and I join him."

The news that all of the Crawley men were not at Downton rattled Anthony. "But I thought…I'd hoped…I left Edith there for protection, you see."

Tom chose the moment to speak. "Yes and she will be. Mr. Carson has been informed of your concern and has promised to watch for trouble. He's keeping the footmen close and of course, Mr. Barrow and Mr. Bates, if Edith should need assistance."

"Yes, but…" Anthony felt torn. Perhaps he should go back, he thought. But there were several competent younger men at Downton, more capable of fending off Michael than he was, certainly.

Matthew saw his inner conflict and tried to reassure him. "Robert was emphatic with Carson. And of course, Mary and Cora are there as well. Cora will be especially attentive. "

"You're right, of course. Edith will be well looked after. It's just that …I worry."

"Of course," Tom agreed. "After everything the two of you have been through…of course you would worry. But she will be safe."

The men parted ways after leaving the train in London. Anthony went to see his solicitor while Matthew and Tom left to meet Robert.

Henry Bothwell was a full head shorter than Anthony but was no bigger around. His dark hair was thinning and turning gray and his eyes squinted, no doubt from years of reading and studying documents too closely. He was a dowdy man with little personality, but he had been Anthony's solicitor for years and done a good job. Anthony had learned to trust him entirely after Bothwell had taken him on as a client just after the senior Strallan's death. Consequently, it took only a few minutes for Anthony to conclude his business with the man, read and sign the documents that would forever cast Michael out of any inheritance and secure Edith's future. After a brief but polite exchange of pleasantries, Anthony was off to his club. There he would have dinner and finalize his plans for a meeting with Michael in the morning.

In the meantime, Matthew and Tom met Robert at Murray's office. The solicitor had hired a man to look into Michael Gregson more closely after Robert had contacted him following Edith's surgery. Murray wanted to press charges but Robert was explaining that Anthony intended to take care of the situation on his own when the two younger men arrived.

"Good, you've arrived," Robert greeted them. The four men sat around a table in the corner of Murray's office and listened as Murray shared the information his man had gathered. "Actually, Gregson is Sir Anthony's cousin, once removed. He's living here in London, of course and married to the daughter of Lionel Sherrod of Sherrod's and Co. They aren't happy, according to reports but he lives beyond his means and needs her income. Lady Edith isn't the first woman he's tried to… compromise. There have been other complaints registered against him but he always manages to explain it away and walk away unblemished."

Robert rolled his eyes and looked away even angrier than he had been when he was first told the extent of Gregson's attack of his daughter. Matthew eyed him carefully, waiting for the explosion while Tom shifted in his seat irritably.

"Do you know what Sir Anthony is planning?" Murray asked quietly.

"No, not exactly," Robert replied. "He simply said he would handle it."

"He looked agitated on the train," Matthew offered. "He said he was going to his solicitor's today."

Murray looked from Robert to Matthew. "I believe Gregson was his heir," he said.

"I'd wager that is no longer the case," Tom responded softly.

"It would explain his trip to his solicitor," Murray offered.

"But then what?" Matthew asked.

Robert had risen from his chair and walked away from the conversation, his back to the group as they talked. Turning to face them again, he asked Matthew, "what would you do if it had been Mary…or you Tom, if Gregson had attacked Sybil? I know what I _want_ to do to the man who attacked my daughter and if had been Cora… "

Matthew stood abruptly. "We have to stop him."

Nodding, Murray offered his opinion, "Agreed."

Turning to Murray, Robert asked, "you have an address for Gregson?"

After consulting his file, Murray jotted an address on a paper and handed it to Robert. The three Downton men left quickly. As they stepped outside, Robert handed the address to Matthew. "Go to Gregson's house and see if he is there. Tom, you go to The Sketch offices and check for him there. We'll meet back at Rosamund's."

"Where will you be?" Matthew asked. "I'm going to Anthony's house. Maybe with luck I can catch him there.

Tom Branson felt awkward calling at Gregson's house, especially since he had never met the man. A maid opened the door and showed him to the parlor where Mrs. Gregson sat. "Hello," she smiled. "I don't believe we've met before." Her expression was one of curiosity.

"No, no we haven't. I'm Matthew Crawley. My sister-in-law writes for your husband's paper and we met through her. I was hoping to find him here."

"Here? Mr. Gregson never conducts business from our home," she said bitterly. "You'll most likely find him at his office at this time of day."

"Yes of course, I apologize for disturbing you," Matthew said as he backed out of the room and left.

Tom entered the building for The Sketch. After asking several young women, he was directed to Gregson's office. Another nice young lady greeted him and asked his business. "Oh, I just…well, I'm a journalist. Lady Edith Crawley suggested I ask after a position here."

"_Lady_ Edith Crawley? Oh yes, of course… she hasn't been around in weeks. And Mr. Gregson has left for the day."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll stop in again …tomorrow perhaps then."

"Yes, why don't you?" the young lady replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

Tom glanced around quickly and left.

Robert arrived at Anthony's London house. It was smaller than the Crawley London home but still stood three stories high. Knocking at the door, he heard nothing from inside and glancing looking around, he realized the place was locked up tight. Anthony was not here. Hoping the others had better luck, Robert headed to his sister's house to meet up with them.

It was Rosamund who asked the obvious when they all explained their lack of success. "Wouldn't Sir Anthony stay at his club if he were here for only a night?"

"Of course," Robert conceded, realizing his own folly.

The next morning the three men set out again. Robert went to Anthony's club to try to catch him there. Matthew returned to Gregson's street and Tom took up a post outside the offices of The Sketch. Robert didn't have long to wait before Anthony appeared in the lobby. As Robert watched him cross the room, he thought he'd never seen such an expression on Anthony Strallan before. It was a mixture of anger, determination, and dread and not at all an expression Robert would have ever attributed to the man.

Anthony paused when he saw Robert standing near the doors. What the devil is _he _doing here, he wondered. Slowly he approached Edith's father. "Robert?"

Anthony's business-like attitude was not at all his normal affable self and Robert's eyes widened at the other man's tone. But he chose to ignore it and instead get to the point. "I believe I know what you are planning," he said. "I'm her father, Anthony. And I want to go with you to confront Michael Gregson."

A frown creased Anthony's brow. "He did…what he did in my house, Robert. And he did it to the woman who should have been my wife at the time. I bear part of the blame. Had we been married a year ago, as she wished, then Michael would have never had the opportunity."

"And I have a share of the blame for your decision not to marry her then. And I say it again, she is my daughter. She was under my protection… and quite honestly, I fear that if either of us confronts him alone, it will have very unhappy results. I am here to ensure that you return to Edith unscathed and I hope you will ensure the same for me."

Studying him with appraising eyes, Anthony saw that Robert was sincere. "Alright then, if you insist. I mean to meet with him and explain that he has been cut out of my will…cut-off. He won't receive anything from me …ever. The title will end with me unless Edith and I produce and heir and he has put that into question. And none of the money will find a way into his pockets….none of the property, nothing."

Robert's gaze suddenly became intense. "What do you mean…he has put an heir in question?"

"Her injuries were severe, Robert. Dr. Clarkson believes that with time, she will be able to…to carry a child." Anthony's emotions, fueled by his fears, began to overwhelm him. "After what happened with Maud, I….I won't risk Edith's life like that. I could not bear to lose her, you see."

It was Robert's turn to frown as anger took hold. "He did that much damage?"

"Clarkson says it was quite a blow he delivered to her body. Between the initial damage and the surgery…well, he advised us not to even try for a year and even then there could be complications. I can't risk complications…I won't," Anthony finished, looking quite agitated. "Its not that I worry so much for myself; I'd given up on having children long ago. But Edith…Edith wants children and…I fear he has taken that from her."

Robert stared at the man; saw the despair in his face and the sorrow. "These things have a way of working themselves through," he told Anthony. "Let's go see Gregson, say what needs to be said, and then go home to our wives."

"Yes, right." Anthony agreed, collecting himself.

Matthew watched as Robert and Anthony climbed the front steps of the Gregson home together. Seeing the grim expressions on their faces, he decided to catch up. Consequently it was all three men that were shown to the parlor to meet with Michael Gregson. His wife was seated near the window when they were introduced.

Michael looked up from his paper, surprised. "Cousin Anthony," he said rising nervously. "Lord Grantham, Mr. Crawley…" he acknowledged.

Anthony glared at his cousin and then shot a more polite glance in the direction of his wife. "Michael, if we could have a word with you…alone?"

"What? I'm not certain what you could possibly have to say that she can't be present," Michael shot back, warily. It was obvious that he hoped the presence of his wife would forestall the obvious reason for their visit.

Robert stepped forward and stood next to Anthony. "Do you _really_ want Mrs. Gregson to hear what we've come to say?" he inquired dangerously.

"Michael, what is wrong?" she asked as she stood and approached her husband.

Sighing, Michael looked guardedly at the two and then over their shoulders at Matthew. "Nothing my dear. But perhaps Cousin Anthony is right. Perhaps we should speak in private."

"But who are these other men? And what business do they have with you?" She asked and then looking again at Matthew let out a small gasp. "You were here yesterday!"

Michael looked across at Matthew. "You came to my house?"

"I asked him to call," Robert said bluntly. "We were trying to locate you…and Anthony." Then casting a gentler look at the lady of the house, Robert said quietly, "Mrs. Gregson, please…We won't be long."

Looked completely bewildered, she nodded and left the room. Once the door closed behind her, Robert, Anthony, and Matthew all looked at Michael.

"So say what you've come to say and then get out," Michael growled, much like a caged animal.

Anthony simply stood and stared, anger building once again.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know I am soooo cruel leaving you all hanging like that. And what happens next? Hmmm...I'm still writing that part, lol.

And Julian Fellowes, if you are listening -I NEEDZ my Anthony to come back!

Okay, got that out of my system. So what do you think? Are the three from Downton going to whoop up on Michael as he deserves? Guess I should get busy typing...


	26. Chapter 26

Robert could contain his ire no longer. "You were our guests at my cousin's house in Scotland. You used that privilege to worm your way into lives and to take advantage of my daughter."

"Don't be ridiculous," Michael smirked. "Edith didn't need coaxing. She knew I'm married but she still circled. She wanted me and I was happy to oblige."

Robert charged toward Michael but Matthew stopped him. "Robert," he said as he grabbed his father-in-law's arm. Robert stopped and looked at Matthew angrily but then shrugged. "Right," he replied. Neither man saw Anthony step closer to Michael.

"She wanted you?" Anthony asked calmly.

"Yes, she did. She'd been playing coy but that night…well, her signals were quite clear," Michael sneered.

Anthony took a deep breath. "I heard her screams, Michael. The minute I walked into the house, that's all I heard…Edith screaming."

"She's a wild one, I'll give her that," Michael laughed.

His laughter set Robert off again. "You bastard," he yelled as he lunged again. This time it was Anthony who stopped him. "Please," he said, let me handle Michael. Please," Anthony implored. Robert looked at Anthony, saw the determination in his eyes and relaxed, only marginally.

Just then the door opened and Elizabeth Gregson entered. "What are you shouting about? Michael, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lizzie," Michael insisted. "Just a dispute but it will be settled in a moment."

"Mrs. Gregson, might I trouble you for a moment?" Matthew asked when he realized she wasn't moving to leave.

"What?" she asked turning to face him.

"In the entry? I would like to ask you some questions about your décor. My wife and I are redecorating…" then turning to the others Matthew asked, "You gentlemen don't mind if I steal away, do you?"

"Yes darling, please show Mr. Crawley what you've done with the drawing room. I believe he and Lady Mary would be most interested," Michael suggested.

Once they had left the room and the door was closed again, Anthony turned to his cousin. "You are afraid of what she might hear, aren't you Michael?"

"I don't want her exposed to this ….conversation, your innuendo."

"Not innuendo," Anthony replied. "I know what I saw. And I know what Edith told me. And I also know the damage that was done."

"Ah…so your Lady Edith suffered some injuries in our little exchange? Funny, she seemed healthy enough when I saw you two in that village. She seemed to be making the same advances to you."

Robert's hands were twitching and Anthony sensed his impatience. But Anthony wanted the trap snapped shut with a confession so scooted closer to Robert to still him. "Making advances? I'm not quite certain that's the way I would describe her behavior. If anything, she was quite angry with me for a good portion of the journey."

"Angry?" Michael laughed. "You call that angry?"

"Yes, well…after we were to be married and I left her standing at the altar, she was quite hurt and angry. She wasted little time telling me how she felt."

Then Michael laughed even more. "You're the one that jilted her? Oh, how ironic. But thank you cousin, because your actions made her ripe for my enjoyment. She's quite the little tease…"

"Enjoyment? You were assaulting her when I stopped you and you tried to attack her again at the pub," Anthony accused.

"No, you've got it all wrong. She simply likes it rough. She begs for it," Michael paused, "or have you not yet sampled the goods?"

Robert growled and took a step forward but again Anthony blocked him. "She is my wife, Michael…in every way. I have not forced myself on her nor would I ever. She came to me willingly."

"What? You? You're an old man…and crippled at that," Michael sneered.

"Apparently not too old…" Anthony said quietly. "She's…quite exquisite. I was a fool to walk away from her before. But you see, I had the impression that she might not be ready for the physical side of marriage… And well, after Maud, I wanted someone more…interesting."

There was something in Michael's expression that looked disturbed, even unhinged. "You…you've had her?"

Anthony knew he was getting to Michael. "She _is_ my wife…" he hinted.

"But… that's impossible. She's very loose with her charms until things heat up and then she freezes up," Michael returned.

"Not with me," Anthony replied suggestively. "She's quite… pleasing…compliant and very warm. With me, her screams are of ecstasy, unlike the ones when you attacked her. She's very sensual, not at all like Maud was." Voices inside his head were screaming at him for betraying both of his wives in such a manner and Anthony felt Robert's eyes on him, aghast. But the man stood still. "Yes, quite… enticing ….to say the least," he added, watching Michael's face contort.

Something snapped in the younger man at Anthony's last declaration. "No!" Michael bellowed and then he lunged for Anthony. "Nooooooo," he screamed again.

Anthony was ready for him and quickly stepped aside, letting Michael careen past him, falling to the floor. Getting up, Michael looked around wildly and grabbed the fireplace poker before turning to charge at Anthony again. Anthony met his assault, his good arm grabbing at Michael's arms and pushing him aside. Falling to the floor, Michael rolled and then swept Anthony's legs with the poker, knocking him to the floor as well. He pounced, knocking Anthony back down as he tried to get up. Robert tried to pry Michael off Anthony and Michael turned, swinging the poker and knocking Robert to the floor, dizzy from a blow to his head.

Then turning back to Anthony, Michael swung again. Anthony blocked his blow and shoved him aside as the two struggled to control the poker. Finally Anthony snatched it away and as Michael tried to pull him back to the floor, Anthony swung, hitting him across his arms. Quickly Anthony was on his feet, winded and aching from the blows Michael had delivered. Thinking Michael was finished, he tried to end it. "You're no longer a member of my family Michael. You'll be on your own. And so help me if you come near Edith again, I will kill you."

Anthony tossed the poker to the floor and turned to see about Robert. Michael crawled to the poker and grabbed it again. Then standing he lunged one last time at Anthony, who turned just in time to react. Grabbing hold of the tool, he fended off the force of the blow and the two men fell again to the floor. Both struggled and grappled for control of the tool. Robert tried to stand but fell back, still dazed.

The cousins rolled on the floor, Michael trying to use one hand to punch Anthony whenever he saw an opportunity. Anthony rolled them again so that he was on top and then Michael repeated the action with the end of the poker between them. As Michael struggled for control of the poker, Anthony saw his demented expression and realized Michael would never leave them alone, filling him with desperation. The two men continued to fight over the tool with Michael achieving a slight advantage. Using the opportunity he let go with one hand to strike Anthony in the face again. As he swung, Anthony moved his head, managing to miss the brunt of his force, rage filling him at the younger man's continued efforts. Edith's face flashed through Anthony's mind and glancing back at her attacker, Anthony grew even more desperate. Suddenly, Anthony managed to free the poker from Michael's hands but couldn't move it away and as the younger man was rolled on his back again, the hook found a home.

Robert froze when he saw both men suddenly still. Shaking his head, he crawled to them, trying to see how badly Anthony was hurt. Michael turned his head to look at him and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Robert watched in horror as blood poured from between the chests of the two men. Then slowly, Anthony began to rise.

Robert looked from Michael to him and then back. Realization began to grow that it was Michael who had been wounded. "Anthony?" Robert asked.

"I'm…I'm alright," Anthony gasped. "But Michael needs a doctor, I believe."

"Right…"

A doctor was called, as were the police. The doctor didn't stay long. By the time he arrived, Michael Gregson was dead. After their wounds had been examined, Matthew stood with first Anthony and then Robert as they gave statements to the police. Oddly, Elizabeth gave credence to Anthony's claim that Michael had attacked his wife. "He fixated on other women," she said flatly as she watched her husband being taken from the room. "And he had a violent streak."

Finally, after hours of questioning and inquiries, the police determined that Anthony had acted in self defense and Michael Gregson's death had actually been accidental since Anthony had not intended to bury the hook in his chest. "I don't know that the coroner will even call an inquest," the inspector said. "But if he does, you'll be required to testify."

"Yes, of course," Matthew answered for both men. "But in the meantime they are free to leave?"

"Yes, of course," the inspector replied. Then after a word of condolence to Elizabeth, he left.

Elizabeth walked up to Anthony, anger clearly written in her features. "He did that…to your lady?"

"Yes Lizzie, I'm afraid he did."

"Will she be alright?"

"In time…" Anthony answered. "Will you?"

"Yes, I will. He… his behavior was… well, I'm free of it now," she said sadly. "I'll be alright."

"If you need anything…"

"Thank you, but no. I hope you understand but after you leave here, I hope I never see you…any of you again." Then regally, she turned and left the room.

Matthew helped Robert, who was still unsteady and the three men left as well. Once Anthony and Robert were settled back at Rosamund's, Matthew went to find Tom, who was still at The Sketch offices. Rosamund called Downton to explain that the men had been detained and would not return until the next day. That night, Matthew and Tom decided to remain in London one more day to be sure the story of Michael Gregson's death did not involve Lady Edith Strallan. The next morning, Anthony and Robert boarded a train to return home.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed. Your interest keeps me going;)

I do hope you didn't find Anthony too violent in this chapter. I tried to keep to his character and still capture his anger...well, rage actually, I suppose. Poor Robert, got the worst of Michael's, I'm afraid. But I'll warn you, Anthony's conscience is going to give him grief. We'll just have to see how he and Edith handle it all.

Drop me a line and let me know what you think...


	27. Chapter 27

Anthony Strallan held no illusions about himself, about what he had done….or why. As he travelled back to Yorkshire his mind replayed the events of his trip to London and although he felt he should, he felt no sorrow that Michael was dead. As he rode in the car with Robert, he watched the countryside roll by, his mind alternately trying to construct a way to tell his wife and debating whether he should. Chancing a glance at Robert, he knew the other man was in a similar state. Robert, however, had the advantage of many years of marriage to help in his decision. Anthony did not; his marriage to Edith was only a few months old and the circumstances had been less than ideal, their entire married life fraught with difficulty. How could he look at her now…look into her wide innocent eyes and tell her he was a murderer?

Oh, it had technically been self defense but in his heart Anthony knew he had goaded Michael into charging at him. Realizing that as long as his younger cousin lived he would be a danger to Edith, Anthony had made a judgment instantaneously as they struggled and acted upon it, giving more force to a push of the poker than he might otherwise have. Robert knew it; Anthony had seen it in his eyes. The man hadn't looked at him in a straight forward manner since the incident. Still, Robert had stood with him through the police questioning, backing his story and seemed relieved when they were allowed to leave, the detective declaring it a clear case of self defense.

As the car turned into the drive to Downton, Robert looked Anthony's way, although their eyes still not meeting. "Anthony… I want you to know… I understand what happened and why. Gregson was unhinged and Edith would never have been safe. As her father, I cannot say I am sorry Gregson is dead. Also as her father, I thank you for protecting her. And I do understand….had our places been reversed and he was a danger to Cora, I would like to believe I would be as protective."

Anthony's heart felt like lead as Robert spoke. It was the first time they had spoken of the event itself outside of the police questioning. It was still a very heavy stone in his gut. "Thank you, Robert. I wish that I could say I regret Michael's death but I don't. Edith's life is too precious to me …" closing his eyes momentarily, he again envisioned her face, "…but I simply have no idea what I am going to say to her. There is such an innocent quality to her that I fear will be lost when she realizes the monster that she has married."

"Dear chap, you are no monster…simply a man protecting his family. She will understand that. But you may be correct that the last of her innocence will be lost. Just remember that it is not your fault…"

"But it is," Anthony insisted. "If I had married her as originally planned she never would have met Michael…or at least would have met him as my wife and he never would have…. "Anthony groaned as the full consequences of his departure from the church that day over almost two years ago hit him. "I was a fool," he said angrily.

The car rolled to a stop at the front of the house and both men sighed. "Look, the past is done," Robert said kindly. "Edith is waiting for you. She loves you. And she _will_ understand. Still, you're going to have a hell of a time explaining your face to her," he finished, trying to sound lighter.

Anthony swallowed and nodded as Robert exited the car. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Anthony followed him out of the vehicle.

Carson looked at the two askance as they walked through the door. "Where are our wives," Robert asked, barely acknowledging Carson's apparent surprise.

"In the library, I believe. Lady Mary went upstairs with Master George. But Lady Edith and Lady Grantham remained in the library."

"Thank you," Robert said as he and Anthony headed in that direction. Carson watched them walk away, wondering what could have possibly transpired in London to leave that lump on Lord Grantham's head and all the bruising on Sir Anthony's face.

Robert opened the door and passed through quietly; Anthony hesitated but after a deep breath stepped through as well. Edith was seated on the settee, her back to the door with her mother opposite on the other one. It was Cora who looked up and first saw the condition of the two men. Gasping, she stood. "What happened?"

Edith turned and horror filled her features as she took in her husband's appearance. Instantly she was next to him. "Your face…."

Both men assured their wives that they were well, just a little bruised and sore. "But what happened?" Cora asked again.

"Perhaps we should all sit," Robert suggested. "This will take some time."

Anthony sat next to Edith as she settled back in her place on the settee. Her hand immediately claimed his left one as she studied his face more closely. "Michael did this, didn't he? You went to see Michael?"

Taking a deep breath and looking down at their intertwined hands, Anthony closed his eyes momentarily. Finally he nodded, "yes."

"But why? I thought you were only going to visit your solicitor."

"I…I needed to confront him. I suppose I hoped I could make him see the consequences of his actions."

"And he beat you up instead…you and Papa?"

Seeing the chagrin on Anthony's face, Robert decided to begin the narrative. "Well, he did see his solicitor. And Matthew and I went with him to confront Gregson at his home."

"His home? But what of…I mean, wasn't his wife there?" Edith asked looking from one man to the other inquiringly.

"She was but we asked her to leave us alone to speak with him," Robert answered.

"I think she had an idea of what it was about…not the details but that Michael had been up to no good again," Anthony added. "Anyway, she left the room for awhile and I told Michael that I had cut him out of my will; that he would get nothing from me. He said some rather churlish things and I'm afraid I answered in kind," he continued timorously. "I…I hoped that by goading him, I might get a confession."

"And did you?"

"Of sorts," Robert answered for him. "But he never quite would quite admit it."

Edith looked from Anthony to Robert and back to Anthony. There was something he wasn't telling her, something he didn't want her to know. "And he hit you?"

"And Robert, how did you get that bump on your head?" Cora wanted to know.

"Gregson hit me with the fireplace poker."

"What!" Cora exclaimed.

"Yes, when I tried to get him off Anthony…"

"Which gave me a chance to get the upper hand," Anthony joined in promptly.

"But then, how did he bruise your face so badly?" Edith asked.

"When he came at me with the poker the second time…we were both fighting for it and he had an extra hand so was hitting me when he could."

"Twice! He went after you with a poker twice?" Edith asked, horrified.

"Well, yes. After I took it away from him the first time ….well, I was worried about Robert and Michael seemed to have had enough, so I threw it down to see about Robert." All eyes glanced toward the Earl, who looked sheepish. "I wasn't any help," he shrugged. "My head…it made me dizzy and unbalanced."

Cora snapped. "Unbalanced? You both were unbalanced to go there in the first place."

"Perhaps," Anthony conceded. "But I had to know that Michael understood that he was never to bother Edith again. "

"And he understands that now?" Cora asked. "He will not come around Edith again?"

The two men exchanged glances. "Um…well,… no…." Robert started.

"He won't," Anthony said more assertively. Cora looked at him skeptically. "I know he won't," Anthony affirmed. "Because…I killed him."

"What?" both women exclaimed at the same time.

"While we fought over the poker…it wasn't my intent to kill him, I just wanted him off of me, the poker out of his hands…" his voice trailed off as his thoughts went back to that struggle.

Edith watched her husband closely, saw his sadness and also despair; she also sensed he was hiding something. But this was not the time to ask him about it. Clearly he did not want to disclose anything further and prying it out of him in front of her parents would end badly, she thought. But later at Locksley he would tell her everything. She was determined to get the whole story. Robert explained that the police had been called and there might be an inquest but that the police thought it to clearly be self defense and there would be no repercussions. But as Edith watched Anthony, she knew he would feel this for the rest of his life….Michael's death would haunt him.

A silence fell over the room, each person coming to grips with the events of the last few days. Finally Edith squeezed Anthony's hand. "I think it is time for you to take me home," she suggested. Anthony looked up at her sadly, the light in his normally bright blue eyes dulled. "Yes, of course," he replied. Within minutes they were in the car, heading back to Locksley.

Once the couple was away, Cora turned to Robert. "It sounds so awful…"

Robert sighed as he contemplated how much more he should share with her. But as he looked into Cora's worried eyes, he decided that he should tell it all. "It was. The things Anthony said to goad him into action…I couldn't believe he said them. But it worked. Gregson lost his composure and revealed more than he intended. How Anthony remained calm is beyond me; I was ready to mash his face into the floor. Finally, when Gregson charged at him, instead of meeting him head on, Anthony stepped aside; still not ready to fight with him. But when Gregson picked up the poker…." Robert sighed again. "Cora he looked wild, like a rabid animal. Even then I don't think Anthony meant to harm him. It wasn't until that last skirmish that I saw any intent in Anthony…until then he was simply defending himself. I believe he realized that Gregson would never leave Edith alone…that she would always be threatened by him. Anthony responded as any husband would who loved his wife."

"Well, I for one am not sorry that awful man is dead," Cora stated with very matter of fact tone.

"Yes, well… unfortunately, Anthony seems to feel guilty about it. He's not really a very violent chap…never was. Always so bookish and off in his own thoughts… Surprised me when we heard he'd joined the war effort; never could imagine him fighting anyone."

"Well, Edith's much stronger now. She'll help him through this, I'm sure."

Robert took his wife in his arms and held her close to him. "Yes, she'll be his rock just as you have always been mine," he whispered.

Cora's voice was muffled by his jacket as she told him, "I'm just glad you weren't the one…I was afraid you would be… the one to kill him. And I'm even more glad that your injury is no worse than it is."

"My dear, you have Matthew and Anthony to thank for my return. They kept me from doing what I very much wanted to do to that …man," he replied, choking back the word he had really intended ...bastard.

* * *

Thank you for continuing to read along with the ramblings of my mind. This wasn't really an "enjoyable" chapter but hopefully it conveys some of the guilt I believe our Anthony would feel, as well as trepidation for how his actions will be received.

Okay, well...back to the keyboard...more story to write. These things really do take on a life of their own, don't they? Too bad Julian Fellowes tried to kill of the good ship Andith on the show, but it will sail forever in my universe, lol.

As usual, I'd love it if you'd drop me a line. I seem to have aquired some stalwart followers who comment on just about every chapter. To those special ones, I say a humble thank you. You inspire me, not only with your comments but your own stories.

Sail on...


	28. Chapter 28

Again, I have been awed and inspired by everyone's wonderful comments! I thought we could use a little sweetness after all the darkness and I hope this fills the need. More on the way, with a little fluff here and there. Happy reading (and reviewing;)

* * *

As they rode back to Locksley, Anthony was very quiet and distracted. Without a word a word, Edith took his hand in hers as they sat in the backseat of the car. His gentle squeeze told her that he at least knew she was there.

Anthony's mind was creating various scenarios in which Edith was repulsed by his actions and shunned him. An inner voice kept reminding him that she had heard what he had done and was still here next to him but his insecurities were at work. He was certain that once she absorbed it all, she would be disgusted by him…as disgusted as he was with himself.

Dinner was quiet, neither saying much. When it was time to retire, Anthony tried to let Edith go up first, creating a flimsy excuse about estate business. But she saw through his charade and suggested that she would stay in his study with him while he concluded his business so that they could go up together. With a sigh, he relented and with a weak smile replied that he would put it off until the next morning. "You look tired and I know that I am," he said as an explanation for his change of mind.

They stood outside the door to the bedroom, Edith still watching Anthony closely. "You _will_ come to me in a few minutes?" she asked in a manner that was more of a demand.

Looking down into her sweet features, Anthony frowned. How could she want him near her after…after what he had done. "If you wish?" he replied sadly.

Running her hand up the lapel of his jacket, she smiled at him warmly. "Oh, I wish….so very much." And then she turned and disappeared into the room. Anthony continued to his dressing room, his muddled thoughts on Edith. She doesn't understand, he finally surmised. And when she did, he knew she would want separate rooms, at the very least.

As his valet helped him change into his night clothes, his mind was on that first happy night with her; the night he'd worn that awful nightshirt and she had loved him anyway, the night where she claimed his heart once and for all. If only….he thought; if only he hadn't gone to Michael's. But the image of Michael's face wouldn't leave him and understanding the other man's obsession, Anthony Strallan knew that in the end he would have been forced to stop Michael; if not in London then, heaven forbid, here at Locksley with Edith's welfare hanging in the balance. Armed with that assurance, Anthony thought perhaps he might be able to live with himself.

Edith was sitting up in their bed, waiting for him, as he thought she might. She was wearing that delectable gown that she had teased him so mercilessly with just the other night. Was it only just a few nights ago? He wondered as he stood frozen in his spot and took in the sight of her. Closing his eyes, he wondered if there would ever be a chance for them to be happy again as they had been on that night.

Watching Anthony's reaction Edith's brow furrowed. Whatever it was that he was hiding was going to break him, she concluded. Pulling herself up straighter in the bed, she patted his side. "Come to bed Anthony," she said softly. "You look so very tired."

"Yes of course," he replied, suddenly in motion. Once he was under the covers, he looked at her questionably. "Shall I turn out the light?"

"In a moment," she replied. 'First…I have something I feel I need to say…"

Dread filled Anthony's entire being. Was this to be the end then? They hadn't really had a chance for much of a beginning…

Taking his hand between both of hers, Edith turned slightly to be able to look at him. "I know what kind of man you are, Anthony. I know how much Michael's death will haunt you. But I also know that you would not have killed him….could not have intended to do it; it was an accident. And while this may sound very wrong of me, I'm glad he's gone. I just wish his death wasn't causing you so much pain."

Anthony felt his jaw slacken as his mouth hung open in surprise. "Edith, no…"

"I know, it is uncivil of me to be glad of anyone's death. But there was something about Michael… I'm glad he is gone. I hope you can forgive me for feeling that way?"

Tears glistened in his eyes. His sweet Edith, his dearest darling…that Michael should have changed her in that way… She had never wished ill on anyone before as far as he knew. And now…she was changed. And she wanted his forgiveness? "My darling, no… don't be glad in his death; relieved that he will no longer be a threat perhaps but not glad."

Edith looked at him sorrowfully. "Alright then… relieved. But what I'm trying to say is… you aren't to blame for this, any of it. I knew getting involved with him was wrong but I did anyway. I just didn't realize how devious he really was. And to think I could have lost you, that you might not have survived his attacks… my life without you is unimaginable. He attacked you and if someone was going to die, I am gl….relieved it was Michael."

Miserable, Anthony didn't know how to respond. But he was relieved as well; she wasn't shunning him. Still, she didn't comprehend with whom she was making her life. She didn't know she was in bed with a murderer. Fear silenced the confession that wanted to erupt from him. Consequently, he merely stared into her trusting eyes and condemned himself.

"You're tired, my darling," she said tenderly. "Turn out the light and hold me close. I missed you so much while you were away and I simply want to feel you close to me."

Anthony nodded glumly and reached for the switch on the lamp, turning the room dark. As he settled back into the bed, Edith took his right arm and slipped it around her, snuggled against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Anthony was overcome with all the conflicting emotions of the last few days and her simple gesture created even more turmoil within him. He was unsure of everything, but having her so close and so accepting gave him hope; hope that frightened him since she might take it all away once she realized the fiend he truly was. After a few minutes he heard her soft even breathing as she slept. Then and only then did he allow the full force of his emotions, desolation uppermost, escape. Eventually Anthony slipped into sleep, tears making their way down his face as he did.

Edith woke to the brightness of the light streaming in from the windows and to the feeling she was being watched. A subtle smile worked at her lips as she comprehended who would be watching her in the bed. Slowly her eyes opened to the intense gaze from his blue ones. Neither spoke as they stared at one another, no words were necessary, she thought. He was here beside her and safe, although the bruises to his face were rather colorful this morning. But those would fade… and he was here. Edith could not have described the immense joy that small wonder gave her.

The longer she gazed at him, however, the more apparent it became that he was feeling anything but joy. His normal sparkle was not there and he was unsettled, his eyes giving away his nervousness. As she studied his face further, she saw that he was sad, despondent even. Unable to help herself, she reached for him, her hand stroking his jaw line, the strong masculine one that she loved so much. The stubble of his morning beard prickled her fingers a little and her smile grew. Anthony's brow flinched in a quick frown before smoothing again. She was pleased to see a little light flicker in his eyes, even if only momentarily. "Good morning, my love," she whispered. Anthony's eyes closed as he took a deep breath, as if savoring her soft words. Just as quickly, he was gazing at her again, still silent, the melancholy returning.

Edith knew then that she had to make him talk about whatever it was that was troubling him so. They had to get it out in the open so she could understand and perhaps help him. At the very least, it wouldn't be a silent barrier between them. "Anthony, I know you are blaming yourself for Michael's death; I wish you would talk to me about it. Perhaps I can help…or perhaps just talking will help. But I don't know how long I can bear this sadness about you. It hurts me to see you so miserable."

"I…I'm afraid… I'm far t…too cowardly to tell you everything," he finally stuttered.

"Cowardly? Anthony Strallan, there isn't a cowardly bone in your body. You are a sensitive, thoughtful man who would never intentionally harm anyone but you are not a coward."

Anthony gave her a quick once over and then looked away over her shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled himself up to lean against the headboard and heaved a sigh. "But…I did," he confessed dejectedly.

Edith sat up, her eyes not leaving his face as she did. "You did what?"

"I…harmed someone intentionally…Michael."

"What? He attacked you! And even Papa said you did not intend to kill him." Edith felt her blood quicken with fear as her skin tingled, her entire body on alert. Clearly there was more to the story and it was weighing on her husband like a lead weight.

"I…I didn't go there with the intention to…" he sighed. "But as we were talking…he was so arrogant and…when he spoke about you he was so…crude that it angered me. And then…I wanted him to attack me so that I could hit him. But that was all…I just wanted to get in a few blows…shut his filthy mouth. So I ….I goaded him into attacking me."

"Even so, you didn't intend to kill him. And, quite honestly I feel…well, I mean, no one has ever defended my honor before and here you are defending me against him again. I know it probably isn't proper but to know that you did that thrills me. You really are my knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

"No Edith, I'm not. I might have been had it ended there but when he came at me the second time…. It angered me further and as we fought, I realized he would never give up. We would never be free of him. So when he…let go with his right hand to punch at me," breathing was difficult for Anthony as he relived the events creating a need for frequent pauses to breathe, "I knew I had to stop him. I…pushed harder on the poker knowing the hook was right there at his chest. I pushed until I felt it sink into him. I killed him purposefully, Edith. I didn't plan it but I'm still a murderer."

"Murderer? No! You will never convince me of that. I know you, Anthony. I know your sense of honor and right now it is overly active. If it had only been you that he threatened, you would have fought with him, struggled for the poker, but you wouldn't have pushed like that. But he threatened me and you defended me. And now you blame yourself when it is I who let him into my life, let him become a threat. I am so sorry, my darling."

Anthony swallowed hard as he took in her words. As he watched her, he knew she was sincere. "Surely you see… surely you understand that I…"

"I understand that you saved me from Michael, not once but several times; and now he can no longer hurt me. You will never convince me that you've done anything wrong. So you might as well stop trying."

Blinking, he tried to make sense of the emotions that flooded through him. "I…I love you Edith. I couldn't let him continue to terrorize you. But I should have found another way…"

Edith was tired of trying to talk him out of his self imposed conviction. Instead, she leaned over and captured his lips with her own. Shocked by her boldness, Anthony pulled away." Edith!"

"What? Am I no longer allowed to kiss my husband?"

His eyes flickered down as he sighed. "I am not worthy of that honor," he said bitterly.

"You were willing to protect me at the risk of your own life. And you're willing to carry the guilt of stopping Michael. I told you once, Anthony, I'm not giving up on you; I will never give up on you. You might as well accept that."

Slowly he looked up at her." You aren't…I thought you'd be repulsed because of what I did."

"Repulsed? No…I could never…no…" she insisted. "Oh Anthony, I love you. We've been so happy. Please don't let Michael ruin it for us."

Anthony studied her face, trying to fathom how she could love him after what he'd just told her. But he saw no signs of deceit or that she was hiding her feelings in any way. No, instead her doe colored eyes sparkled at him, her brow furrowed with concern and nothing more. But more than that, her eyes were focused on him, on his lips and she seemed to be contemplating.

Her fixed gaze drew him to her and before he'd formulated a thought of what it was he wanted their lips were joined. The feel of her warm, soft lips on his lifted him from the depths of hopelessness and gave flight to his heart. She did love him. Just as that certainty settled into him, she lifted him again by entwining her fingers in his hair at the back of his head, her long graceful fingers soothing and inflaming him with the same strokes. Joy, ecstasy….those words could not even begin to define the elation he felt as she expressed with her lips the emotions that her voice could not. And as euphoria took hold, he felt himself being lifted to another plain, one where he soared above all the ugliness of the last months…or was it the past two years, he wondered briefly. But he pushed that out of his mind as he relished the feel of her. His left hand went to her face, his long fingers entwining themselves in the hair above her ear as he prolonged the kiss.

Slowly they disengaged, first their lips, and then their faces separating, although their hands remained. Her eyes had been closed and he watched as her lids fluttered open, her pleasure shining in her golden orbs. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her blush enchanting. And her lips… had he really kissed her that thoroughly making her lips rosy and swollen?

"Anthony, I want you to love me," she said shyly, her cheeks blushing even more.

"I do love you, my sweet; so very, very much…"

"No…yes…I mean I want you to…to …"

Oh god, Anthony's mind thundered. She wants…."but darling, you know what Dr. Clarkson said about that…"

"I do know. And I don't care. I need you and I believe you need me. We need to feel that…that connection; to know we are one. Please Anthony…don't deny me." She looked bashfully at him and at the same time her expression was quite compelling.

Somewhere in Anthony's mind, he knew she was right, even though Clarkson's voice was playing in his head. His heart, however, could deny her nothing. "Are you certain?" he asked worriedly.

"I've never been more certain of anything, Anthony. Now please turn off that mind of yours and disregard your sense of nobility and make love with your wife," she demanded as she leaned back into her pillows, leaving no doubt about her intentions for their morning.

The sight of his Edith lying so enticingly against her pillows, the bed cover pushed aside leaving nothing to cover her but that tantalizing gown which clung to the ample curves of her breast was more than Anthony could resist. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes roved over her, finally settling on her face. She returned his gaze with such desire that he felt his blood might begin to boil. "My god woman, do you realize what you do to me?" he said with a husky voice.

Her eyes widened as a smirk formed on her lips. "I know what I _want_ to do to you. Now come closer," she said as her hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, "and let me show you."

Heaven; Anthony was quite sure he had never been closer to it before in his life as she held and caressed him, as he caressed her, and as they continued to kiss. All thoughts of any nature were dismissed from his mind as he simply could not grasp them. She loved him, was loving him, and nothing else in the world mattered. The sensation of bliss was building in him so completely, that he felt he was floating with angels… until the voice of Dr. Clarkson once again forced its way into his euphoria. Hearing admonishments about the very activities they were engaging in was like a bucket of cold water in his face and sent him tumbling back to reality.

Edith felt him freeze and his muscles stiffen suddenly. Then he began to back away. As he straightened up, his chest heaving, he would not look at her. "Anthony?"

"We can't do this…not now, my sweet," he said softly, his dejection sounding in his voice. "If I were to hurt you…I couldn't live with myself. As wonderful as it promises to be, surely you understand that I am not willing to risk your health...?"

Edith studied his face and saw his earnestness. Of course he would blame himself, she thought knowingly. "Alright my darling, not now…but I intend to campaign with Clarkson for our freedom to do _this _without further delay. I see him again tomorrow."

Anthony's mouth grew into a smile, the first genuine one she'd seen on him since he'd returned from London. Seeing him smile was a balm to her and she returned his smile. "Oh Anthony, let's put all this behind us…all of the things that have conspired to keep us apart. Let's think only of our future, years and years of it…wonderful years of it."

His blue eyes glistened as he gazed at her. "Yes my dearest, let's…" Then with a sigh, he glanced around the room. "But for now, I think it best that I go to my room to dress and start my day. Lingering here with you in only _that_," he said pointedly as he looked at her gown, "will make me forget myself," he teased.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you go," she replied. "But I warn you, I might come looking for you later for more."

Chuckling softly, Anthony stood and leaned over her, his lips caressing hers in less than chaste manner. "I'll look forward to it then," he said as he stood straight. Flashing her one last smile, he left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Took me a little longer to get this one completed. I do hope you think it was worth the wait. I've already got a good portion of the next one done so maybe more this weekend...if the muse co-operates;) Meantime, happy reading!

* * *

That evening Matthew and Robert visited Locksley. "Tom and I managed to keep the worst of the story out of the papers," Matthew explained to them as they all sat in the library. "All that has been printed so far is that Gregson died in a scuffle with Anthony. We've let the papers believe that the dispute was wholly about your will, Anthony," he continued as his eyes settled on his brother-in-law. "Tom was quite convincing describing how angry Gregson became when you told him you'd changed your will."

"But how could he know that?" Anthony asked confused. "He wasn't even there…"

"No, he wasn't. I told him everything and together we shaped the story. No mention of Edith was made at all, other than she was the reason for the change of the will. Oddly Gregson's wife supported the story, adding that Michael liked to spend money and she'd cut him off from most of hers. "

"Why would she do that?" Edith asked.

"Knowing Elizabeth, she simply wants it behind her," Anthony said softly. "She was always really a quite nice girl, much too good for Michael. She was angry that day…and bitter, but I've no doubt that is from years of his foolishness."

"No doubt," Robert joined. "And her wish to have done quickly is understandable. But why were the papers so easily led?"

Matthew looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Gregson was one of their own. Probably they want the story to die quickly as well, since his behavior would only reflect badly on all of them."

"Ah…yes, I hadn't thought of that," Robert nodded.

"Well, I for one am simply glad it is over," Edith declared.

"Except for an inquest," Matthew reminded her.

"Surely they wouldn't…"

Anthony took her hand in his. "My dear, the police thought it unlikely but the possibility still exists."

"The newspapers would love that," Robert said crossly.

"Well, I'd say if we hear nothing more in a week or two then we can put it all behind us," Matthew concluded. "In the meantime, I have an impatient wife waiting for me and we all know how unwise it is to keep Mary waiting," Matthew said lightly, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Thank you," Anthony said as he shook Matthew's hand. "And please, thank Tom for me as well. I shall offer my thanks in person when we visit Downton again but for the next few days I think we will just stay quietly at home."

"Good idea," Robert said as he followed Matthew from the room. "But Cora has invited everyone to dinner on Friday night."

"That sounds lovely," Anthony said with a smile.

Robert guffawed. "That may be how it sounds but it is Cora, the mother hen gathering her chicks together to protect them."

"And so now I'm to be counted among her chicks?" Anthony laughed. "I feel quite honored."

"Don't," Robert mocked. "Mother hen can peck rather ferociously if her chicks upset her."

"I'll try to remember that," Anthony said genially as the Crawley men left.

The next afternoon Anthony was walking out of a grove of trees toward the house when he saw a car driving away from his house. Hurriedly, he made his way to Edith's room, knocking with impatience, barely waiting to hear her call for him to enter. "Was that Dr. Clarkson's car I saw just now?" he asked as he bolted through the door. Stopping suddenly, he stood frozen in his spot as he looked at his wife. She stood near the bed, clad only in the flimsiest of robes, which was only loosely tied with a sash. Standing there, smiling at him, the sunlight streaming through the window and playing in her golden hair, she was the loveliest image he thought he'd ever laid eyes upon. "Oh my dear…" he breathed, utterly mesmerized.

Edith looked at him expectantly but when he didn't move, she simply answered him. "It was."

Still awestruck, he gulped as he took a tentative step forward. "I'm sorry…what?"

Edith wasn't quite sure why her husband was standing there, looking quite like a deer, speechless and apparently breathless, but it thrilled her to think it might have something to do with her…her appearance. She basked in his rapt gaze, his eyes questioning and riveted on her. "It was Dr. Clarkson's car…he was here," she answered, inwardly amused.

"Oh yes…right," he stammered. Taking another step, he let his eyes peruse her robe and felt a flush in his body as they followed the curves of the fabric. "Um…right…he…uh…he was to check in on you today…" he managed as he stepped closer.

Smiling up at her dazed husband, Edith responded by shifting her weight, which encouraged the robe to open a bit more. "Yes. He said I'm doing quite well. As of today I am a free woman."

Anthony's eyes widened as he saw the fabric slip, creating a tiny opening along the front, exposing just a sliver of her creamy skin. He felt his breath quicken and heat rushing through him. "Free? Um…free for what?"

"This," Edith replied as she suddenly sprang forward raising her arms to rest her hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a kiss. Anthony's response was instinctual as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, his lips matching the fervor of hers, and his body pressing forward to meet her.

"Oh Edith," he groaned, "you really must stop teasing me like this…"

"I'm not teasing… he said I can resume all normal activities," she said as she playfully nibbled at his ear.

"All activities?" he asked as his knees nearly buckled from her playfulness.

Pulling back, Edith smiled up at him and then without warning pushed him onto the bed. "All," she pronounced firmly before landing on the bed next to him. "Which means you have far too many clothes on," she taunted. Moving to sit up and reaching to push his jacket off his shoulders undid the last bit of knot on her robe and it fell open entirely exposing her to him. Anthony gasped, fire flickering in his groin, and he reached for her.

Edith was happy, gleeful even, as her husband's hand explored her skin. Anthony's mind was buzzing; it simply could not believe that his body, as old and abused as it was, could react as it was. "God Edith, what you do to me," he said before attacking her lips, finally free from the restraints of the weeks of her recovery.

"I know what I wish to do to you…with you," she giggled as she pushed him away enough to work at the buttons of his shirt. Both were quickly disrobed in a frenetic few motions that began with his shirt and progressed to them caressing the naked body of the other. Anthony felt frenzied as desire built and was surprised to discover that his bride was equally so. He needed her desperately and was gratified to discover that she was ready for him almost instantly.

Edith used her hands to coax him to her, her fingers grasping his posterior to nudge him along. When she felt him over her, his body so close to hers, his face above her, and his manhood at her corresponding parts, her need became too much; she had to have him now. "Anthony…" she moaned.

One last nibble at her ear and he slid into her, his manhood filling her completely. Edith arched her back, lifting herself to meet him. And as he filled her, she began to soar. It was magnificent, this feeling he was creating inside of her… so very breathtaking and glorious. All the emotions of the past weeks, the fears and the sorrows, the love and the impatience, all of it rose within her and was released in this perfect joining. She began to cry from the joy of it.

Anthony was completely lost in her, awe filled and grateful. He wanted this to last…to never end, this feeling of transcendent properness; for it was proper, their connection, despite what others had implied. They were a part of one another, two incomplete beings that became whole when they came together as one. Nothing in his life had been this exquisite and he savored it.

He heard her emit a soft moan and opened his eyes to watch her ecstasy. Then his joy crumbled as he saw her tears. "Oh my god Edith, I'm hurting you," he cried as he started to pull away. But Edith was quicker than he was and her hands held him in place. "No…no it's so wonderful…so delightfully wonderful. It's just … almost too much," she gasped in a whisper.

Calming, Anthony's eyes met hers and he smiled. "It is, isn't it? Hardly seems fair…"

Putting her hand behind his head to pull him down to her lips she muttered, "not at all," as her lips claimed his once again.

Sometime later they lay under the covers, their bodies entwined. Edith had kissed and caressed him long after their satisfaction until she fell asleep. Still incredulous over the sequence of events these last two days, Anthony had remained still, basking in the afterglow of the passion that Edith brought into his life. As he watched her dozing, he wondered about the pleasure she so obviously took from being with him. Never in his life had any woman responded to him like that.

Maud…Maud had been willing and acquiescent but not especially participant, letting him take his pleasure with an attitude of dutifulness more than preference. He'd had a brief affair years ago, after Maud's death, with the widow of one of his former classmates and she had had taken some pleasure from their coupling but it had been a selfish pleasure and he'd quickly realized any man would do for her, he just happened to be convenient. His uncle had taken him to Paris as part of his transition from childhood, as an introduction to manhood much to the later chagrin of his parents. There he'd been introduced to a courtesan who had taught him something of the process but nothing of the emotions of adult relationships.

And now he was married to this sweet little thing that was lying next to him, who obviously enjoyed his attentions, and responded in kind. He knew the sheltered life she had led until meeting Michael and it was obvious that while Michael had brought malice into her world, he had not succeeded in taking her maidenly innocence. With a self-satisfied grin, Anthony realized that indeed, he was the one who had done that… He had claimed her maidenhood. How odd that I should feel such pride about that, he thought as his gaze lingered on her lips.

But today had been different, even more exhilarating than their previous encounters. She had been so forceful, so unrelenting in her desire for him… _for him_, by god…dowdy old Anthony Strallan…not to mention crippled. He simply could not wrap his thoughts around it all. And she had cried; not because being with him was awful, as Maud had thought in the early days, but because it was so magnificent. Him…magnificent…oh the wonder of it, he thought jubilantly. If he might have ever doubted his love for the beguiling little creature that slept with her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, it was long faded.

Concentrating fiercely, he managed to make his right hand move from the position she had placed it in on his abdomen as she held it earlier. Carefully he covered her left hand, his fingers rubbing over her wedding ring and whispered, "with this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

His mind contemplated the words of his vow and warmth began to grow in him again. "Mmmm," he moaned, "with my body I thee worship…" Oh yes, most definitely. Squeezing her tighter to him with his left arm, he inhaled the scent of their love making. Tears came to his eyes as he finally let himself believe in the future she envisioned for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Edith was not sleeping as soundly as he thought however, and heard his recital of the marriage vows. She squirmed a little and then moved her finger tips marginally over his chest. His right hand, now dead weight over hers moved with her hand. Slowly she brought both their hands to her lips and kissed his.

Watching her, Anthony smiled. "I thought you were asleep, dear one."

"I was. But this awesomely handsome man made a promise to worship me with his body and I could hardly sleep through that, could I?"

"Oh really….awesomely handsome man? Where is this fellow?" Anthony asked as he glanced around the room. "Why is he hiding in our bedroom?"

Edith lifted her head to look at his face. "He's right here beneath me where he should always remain, unless of course I want to be beneath him," she teased.

Blue eyes sparkled at her in an admiring gaze. "He's a lucky chap, this awesomely handsome fellow of yours…"

"Yes, he is. But I am quite lucky as well. He's quite good looking, you see…and rather charming too….quite the dashing hero as well, I'm told."

Anthony's eyes darkened. "Not a hero…and only moderately charming and good looking. It is the reflection of his beautiful bride that makes him seem so much more than he is."

Looking at him thoughtfully, Edith shook her head. "No…I disagree. I find him very fascinating and absolutely beautiful, in a masculine way of course. And he has a marvelous ability to thrill me. He is very much my knight in shining armor. And one day, I hope to give him several little knights to train."

"Edith…" he admonished. "You know what Clarkson said about that…"

"Yes, I do. I said one day… but it will happen, Anthony. I want your babies. I ache to feel them growing inside of me, to have the knowledge that you put them there and that our love will continue long after we're gone."

Emotions Anthony hadn't acknowledged in years rose within him as tears gathered in his eyes again. "Oh my dearest darling…it sounds so lovely. But I'm rather selfish, I'm afraid. I want you all to myself awhile longer and after what happened with Maud and Lady Sybil, I must confess that the idea frightens me as well."

"I confess, I rather like the notion of keeping to ourselves for awhile. Afternoons such as this one would be fantastic."

"Then perhaps we should plan our honeymoon. We haven't had a proper one yet and now that you are free to do as you like, we should correct that."

"Honeymoon? Oh I think that is a brilliant idea. Where shall we go?"

Anthony gazed down as his radiant wife. "Wherever you wish, my dear. It really doesn't matter to me as long as we are travelling together. Any place is heaven as long as you are with me."

Edith rested her head once again on his chest. "This is my heaven and you are my home. So wherever we go, I will be home."

They lay in the bed, entangled and languid for a few minutes more and then Anthony began to stir. "We really should get up my dear. We've missed tea time and dinner will be soon. But first there is something I want to show you, so if you would slip into something comfortable and meet me downstairs…" he said as he climbed out of the bed.

Edith followed his instructions and dressed quickly before hurrying to meet him. He was smiling as he watched her descend, his eyes bright and shining. As Edith stood in front of him, she looked at his face and thought he was looking younger than when she'd first seen him in Scotland. I'm doing that for him, she thought smugly.

Anthony led her across the lush green lawn toward the trees, more precisely toward the little hollow that she had noticed when they first came back to Locksley. As they neared the space, her eyes lighted with eagerness. "You...did you….you said you would…" she stammered with excitement.

Thrilled by her obvious pleasure, Anthony beamed. "I did. While you were recovering, I took the liberty of designing a gazebo for you. It is similar to my mother's but I designed it with you in mind."

Edith wondered what he could have possibly done that was special to her. She noticed the flowers planted in little beds all around it, marveling at the array of color, but noticed peach and apricot hues mixed with the tints of green she wore so often.

"I chose flowers that remind me of you," he said excitedly. "That little bunch there is the color of your hair and those plants behind, they are the color of the dress you wore that night at Downton….the night you kissed me on the cheek, before Mary's wedding. You remember? You were wearing a delightful shade of green that suited your coloring so well and it…" he cheeks flushed a little, "…it was cut just low enough to give a hint of your…your…"

Edith chuckled as he searched for the right word. Ever her Anthony, he was trying to be polite about a subject a gentleman normally wouldn't broach. "Bosom?" she asked.

Anthony's face flushed again. "Yes, that's right… but I was thinking more of…treasures," he blushed again.

"Oh darling; you are that you know, so very darling when you are like this."

"I…" he swallowed. "Um, perhaps I should show you the rest of it," he said, suddenly looking up at the structure.

Laughing, Edith linked her arm through his and leaned into him. "Perhaps you should," she said, trying to sound more serious.

"Well, as I said…the flowers were chosen with you in mind. And inside…" they stepped up two steps into the gazebo, "I had Wilson build a swing for you." He said proudly.

Edith spied the swing hanging toward the back of the structure, wide enough for two. "For us you mean," she said as she pulled him toward it.

She sat and tugged at him to join her, which he did happily. "This isn't all you had Wilson build, I see," she teased as she looked toward the little half wall next to the steps.

"Oh that…" Anthony colored again. "Yes, I thought…well, when your niece and nephew come to visit…" he rambled as they both eyed the little swinging cradle.

"Or perhaps when we have little ones of our own?" Edith prodded gently.

Anthony looked at her with hopeful sparkling eyes. "Especially for our own," he whispered tellingly. Then collecting himself, he cleared his throat. "And the cutouts under the railings…you'll recognize those, I hope?"

"Indeed I do," she replied as she studied the panels around the perimeter of the structure. "Those are the spires of Downton."

"Yes, a little of your history to comfort you, I thought…as we build our own."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Edith agreed, although inwardly she really didn't care whether Downton followed her here or not. But Anthony had obviously put a lot of thought and effort into this for her and that, she treasured. Looking around more, she saw that one wall had a bench with a sloped back and a chair, much like the ones at her Grandmamma's Newport house, sat next to the little cradle. "You thought of everything," she said warmly.

"I'm so glad you are pleased," he replied. "And there is a folding table behind us that can easily be brought to the center and set up for tea."

Edith glanced over her shoulder to see that indeed there was a table that the top turned up for storage. "Anthony…do you suppose it would be too much trouble for the staff if we dined here tonight, on the table?"

Anthony's brow furrowed only momentarily. "No, I believe Cook was preparing something rather simple. I'll go inquire," he said as he stood. "You wait here and I'll be right back." He leaned over to give her a quick peck but Edith surprised him by putting her hand behind his neck and capturing his lips with hers. "Don't be gone very long please," she said softly.

Straightening up as she released him, Anthony smiled. "No my sweet, not long at all."

They shared their dinner in the intimate setting, seated around the small table, knees touching, and hands co-mingling between bites. Little was said; words seemed unnecessary as they ate quietly, stealing long loving gazes amid shy glances. Edith found herself studying her husband, the way he chewed his food, the way he blushed faintly when he caught her looking at him…the manner of his own quick glances at her. Every so often their eyes would meet and lock, turning her to putty as he looked at her so adoringly. For the first time, she felt the weight of his adoration, the immense responsibility of possessing his heart, the understanding that if she were to walk away, he would be shattered. But she reminded herself that it was only fair that she should feel it; he after all must be feeling something similar when she looked at him. He after all, had captured her heart and had some knowledge of what his departure had done to her. None of that mattered now though, she reminded herself. They were together and nothing would split them apart again.

Suddenly overcome with desire for him in a purely physical manner, she shifted her position until she straddled his lap. Anthony looked up at her in shocked surprise. "Dearest?" he asked in a startled tone. She began to fumble with his trousers until she had freed his manhood. "I need desert," she teased. She hiked her skirt, pushed the edges of her bloomers aside and began to stroke herself with him.

Anthony gasped in surprise and anticipation. He felt himself respond and quickly she was shifting her position slightly to slide down upon him. Their motion was awkward, limited by the swing, which seemed to have a motion of its own. But the encounter was exhilarating and over swiftly, leaving them both spent and enthralled by the scandalous nature of their behavior.

* * *

The good ship Andith seems to have such naughty passangers! I do believe Edith has the hots for her husband and he is only too willing to oblige. Guess that answers Violet's concern about his ability to keep up, lol. Meantime, I've got more typing to do. Please drop a line or two and let me know how you are enjoying this...or not.


	31. Chapter 31

As they climbed into bed later that night, each took up a book from the bedside tables as was becoming their bedtime ritual. They would usually read for a few minutes and then turn out the lights. Most nights they would kiss and cuddle before drifting into sleep but now that she had been given the all-clear from Dr. Clarkson, Edith had much more vigorous activities in mind. So she impatiently stared at the pages of her book as Anthony read his.

Then breaking the silence, he began to read aloud from his Conan Doyle novel. "To his pure and knightly soul not Edith alone, but every woman, sat high and aloof, enthroned and exalted, with a thousand mystic excellencies and virtues which raised her far above the rude world of man. There was joy in contact with them; and yet there was fear, fear lest his own unworthiness, his untrained tongue or rougher ways should in some way break rudely upon this delicate and tender thing."

Turning he smiled at her. "I'm not certain that I have a pure and knightly soul but I think this expresses who I am"

During her convalescence, Edith had read the book and knew how to respond, quoting from it. "Then must you strive to be worthy of her love. Be brave and pure, fearless to the strong and humble to the weak; and so, whether this love prosper or no, you will have fitted yourself to be honored by a maiden's love, which is, in sooth, the highest guerdon which a true knight can hope for." Putting her hand on his cheek she smiled. "You _are_ my knight, Anthony… brave and pure, so humble and yet so strong; this former maiden has always felt honored by your love."

He opened his mouth to reply, contradicting her assessment of him, but her lips fastened to his before he had a chance. Never one to argue with a lady, Anthony let the matter rest and turned his energies toward her kisses. Her hands grew busy as well and suddenly the languid mood of bedtime had changed to a charged one, promising further activities.

Trepidation began to grow in Anthony as Edith made clear her intentions for another coupling. With Maud, he'd been content with relations once a week. It had been made clear to him already in his marriage to Edith that for the foreseeable future, she would not be at all content with such an arrangement and he'd happily considered the prospects of every few days. But here she was, building to the third indulgence in one day. The thought created mixed emotions in Anthony.

He tingled with excitement and not a little pride that she was so ardently demanding his attention…again. But fear mixed in; what if he wasn't up to the task. He knew that in his younger years he would have been but now… would his older, misused body be able to respond? As her lips teased his neck just below his ear, her tongue suddenly swiping at his lobe before she captured it between her lips and began to gently suck. "Oh god…" he breathed, surprised by the stir she created. Her quiet chuckle preceded the further explorations of her tongue, first around and the _in_ his ear….

It was too much and Anthony began to squirm from the intense sensations. His hand found her hair and he tugged just enough to get her to raise her head, her face full of confusion. Ignoring her expression, though, his lips attacked hers and he began to do a little dirty work of his own. While his lips held hers prisoner, his hand slid down to her treasures, kneading her breast through the fabric of her gown. It was her turn to squirm and Anthony noted her movement with devilish satisfaction.

Her knew he had to give his body time to build up to completion; he'd had release twice already and he knew his recovery would not be as quick as hers. Consequently, he taunted her by slowly undressing her and then teasing with kisses and caresses, strokes and squeezes for the next half hour. By the time he felt ready and slipped out of his pajama pants she was looking at him with predatory eyes, her expression all but begging him. The air was heavy with the scent of her arousal which only intensified his.

But before he could claim his place over her, she decided she had enough of his teasing and took matters into her hand, literally. He almost lost it when her fingers clamped onto his manhood and squeezed him. "Edith," he hissed as he fought to control his urges.

"A little repayment," she whispered wickedly.

"But I…"

She squeezed him again. "Oh god darling," he moaned. "Don't do that again or your pleasure will be cut short."

"Pleasure?" she smiled, an impious glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I was just going to…"

Using his man tool as a handle, she pulled him to her. Carefully he finished the journey, climbing over her. Her legs spread open for him, the glistening moisture of her provocation sparkling in the lamp light. Anthony was quite certain he could not last much longer as he entered her and she swallowed him into her sweet grotto.

As it happened, she was in a similar state and after only two or three thrusts from him, she was convulsing beneath him completely at the mercy of the sensations he was creating inside of her. Her hands clutched at his back, her hips lifting to meet him as her head pushed back into the bed. Then suddenly a sound erupted from her as her spasms quickened. "Anthony…" she called out in a whispered scream of gratification. And that was the end of Anthony's control. His body matched her rhythm as he pumped harder and faster…three… four….five more times and then … he exploded just as she clamped around him, her fingers digging into his back as her body shuddered around his release.

Breathing heavily and his arm feeling like rubber, Anthony needed to slide off of her but she wasn't finished as her quivers continued in a prolonged release. Shaking from the effort, he managed to keep from collapsing on her until her last tremble and then he fell to her side, exhausted and satiated. But she still wasn't done with him. Sliding to him, she snuggled against him, her hand seeking his heated skin in order to satisfy her craving to touch him.

Edith knew he was drained as he lay there almost lifeless. His heart was still racing, although it was beginning to slow its rate and slowly his breathing was coming back to normal. "My poor darling," she cooed as she began to nibble at him again.

"What," he mumbled in a barely coherent voice.

"I used you so today. You must be so very tired…"

"Yes…yes, I am. But…what a lovely way to be worn out." He remained quiet for another moment and then a soft chuckle emanated from him.

Edith stopped her nibbling and lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"I think I'm in a bit of trouble here…"

"What trouble?" she wanted to know.

"You, my dear one. You are insatiable and I am quite certain I will not be able to keep up."

Edith considered what he said. "Insatiable? Yes, I suppose I am. But only about you.

"You do seem intent on consuming me," he chuckled as he looked at her, his eyes dancing. "Have you always been this voracious with the male of the species?"

"I wasn't before…not until…well, it really is your fault, you know. You evoke such indecent tendencies in me, Anthony. The more I have of you, the more I want."

"Me? Oh dear…but surely you felt this way with other men? I'm not suggesting you acted on them but simply…"

"No, I haven't. Oh, I suppose I felt pleasure when others noticed me and took an interest. And Michael seemed to believe I am attractive and that…well, it was thrilling. But this ... this need I feel with you… it is so overwhelming, as if I'll go mad with the need of you. No, I haven't felt this way about anyone else…ever." she concluded as she settled her head on his chest, over his heart.

Anthony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to him, basking in the warm simple intimacy, contemplating what she had just told him. "Heavens," he said quietly as he soaked in the boost to his ego. "I have no idea how I will manage," he teased. But inwardly he wondered more seriously. If this day was a sample of her appetite, he wouldn't last long. He chuckled again to himself. He couldn't imagine a better ending as he imagined himself expiring in the midst of ecstasy. Still they had acted imprudently and should be more careful until Dr. Clarkson said she was ready for the inevitable consequences. But even as he thought it, Anthoony knew the cause was lost. He would never able to say no to Edith.

* * *

Lovely reviews from everybody! They do brighten my days so much. Please feel free to leave more comments;)

We're winding down, I think. Ideas were collecting in my mind for more surprises but then another idea took hold which is begging for my attention; it'll be Anthony centric and a bit different, I think. But anyway... another chapter, maybe two and this one will be done. I'm so glad so many are enjoying. And those who write this lovely ship, please keep it up. Maybe eventually JF will be inspired to bring them back to safe harbor.

In the meantime, I just have to say this: Robert Bathurst is just totally delicious!


	32. Chapter 32

This one is shorter than usual for me but it covers the ground I wanted to cover. The finale to come in another day or two...

* * *

The fingers of sunlight that came with the dawn worked their way across the room and over the sleeping couple. Edith had not strayed far from Anthony through the night. He had woken several times, as was his habit since returning from the war, but easily drifted back to sleep contented in her warmth. As the light settled on his face, he was once again awakened. Normally he was an early riser, eager to be up and about the estate, but this morning he was quite happy to simply lie awake and watch his lovely wife as she slept. She looked equally as happy, he thought as he watched her face. And then amusement settled in him as he remembered their amorous activities of the day before. Apparently she was worn out by it all as well.

Slowly other thoughts worked their way into his musings. He would wake up every morning like this, he realized. She would be there beside him, so lovely and innocent looking as she slept. Yes, this was his future; one he had dared not contemplate for such a long time and then when he had, he'd pushed it away in an attempt at being honorable. And that had almost cost his darling her honor. He had much to make up for and if being a slave to her desire was his punishment ….well then…. A crooked smile broke out on his face as he contemplated that.

Edith began to stir until finally her eyes cracked open. She saw his blue eyes and the gentleness of his expression as he watched her which brought a smile to her face. "Hmmmm, good morning," she cooed.

Tenderly he leaned down and kissed her lovingly on her head. "Good morning my dear one, you slept well?"

"I did," she replied. "Had lovely dreams about a knight in shining armor."

"Should I be jealous?" he asked softly, his left arm wrapping around her as she scooted to snuggle against him.

"Assuredly," she teased. "He was a wonderful man, so charming and brave, incredibly handsome and...well… just perfect."

"Sounds intimidating," he mocked.

"Not really. Very affable fellow until someone threatens one of his. Then he's quite fierce."

"Perhaps he believes that his lady is worth the fight. Perhaps he knows he'd be quite lost without her."

"Perhaps," she agreed as her hand began to move over him, rubbing along his thigh toward a recently well used part of his anatomy. "Perhaps she believes he deserves a reward."

Watching her hand and feeling the effects of her actions, Anthony chuckled. "Perhaps she has already worn him out with her rewards."

"I believe there is evidence to the contrary," she said as she grasped him and squeezed.

The sight of Edith's hand on him in broad daylight set him ablaze again. "Edith…" he whispered as he bent down to kiss her. It wasn't long until he felt himself in the throes of ecstasy once again. Once they were done and he lay gasping for breath, he realized a pattern was emerging. He'd believed that each encounter would work to lessen her desire but instead, her intensity seemed to be building. He also realized that the morning's encounter had been a bit more difficult for him. There had been a noticeable difference for him the day and night before as well. He would need more time in between or his performances would soon become a problem. Usually a pragmatist, he was struggling with how to tell Edith… or even if he wanted to tell her. The thought that he might disappoint her was almost more than he could bear. But he knew that if he didn't tell her, she'd discover it for herself. A flagpole at half staff would be certain give away.

"Dearest one…"

"Yes, my darling," she answered.

"I… I can't tell you how much it thrills me that you find me so desirable but…."

She rolled from her back to drape herself over him, her body snug against his, her leg resting between his legs, her arm on his chest, and her fingers teasing his skin. "But what…?"

"Well…I….I know you aren't accustomed to …well… oh, how should I put this? I…"

Edith lifted her head and looked at him. "Anthony? What is troubling you? Have I done something wrong?" Her expression was one of such disappointment that it flustered him even more.

"What? No…no absolutely not; you have done nothing wrong, my sweet. It is just that…well," he sighed. "This is where …where my age makes itself known."

She looked at him in utter confusion. "Your age? Anthony, if you're going to tell me again about needing a nursemaid or …"

"No, not that…certainly not that. You've put that to rest unquestionably. But…well, men need time to recover from…from…"

Their wives admiration?" she grinned wickedly.

"Yes…yes, that's it. And as a man ages, well…the recovery takes a bit longer, you see. Yesterday was…amazing…" She interrupted him with a giggle. "Yes it was," she agreed.

"But…but it well…it left very little for this morning and I'm quite certain that I cannot repeat yesterday," he finally managed to get out.

"Oh how very disappointing," she murmured as she bent down to kiss him on his chest. "I was looking forward to tea in the gazebo again. Perhaps we should plan on it anyway."

Anthony frowned. "You are not understanding me, my dear. I…I can't repeat so soon."

"Well, then tonight," she whispered as she placed several tantalizing kisses from the center of his chest to his naval.

Mesmerized by her gentle kisses and her insistence, Anthony chuckled. "I'm willing but I'm not so sure my body is able."

By then she was drawing little circles around his naval with her tongue. Looking up, her brown eyes warm with hope, she smiled. "We'll see. If you are not yet able, then I will have a delightful time finding out."

Anthony groaned. "Oh my dearest darling, you are really going to be the death of me."

Edith's face fell, taking on a look of worry. "I…I don't want to…I …"

Reaching for her face, he stroked her cheek gently. "It is alright, dearest. I was merely teasing you. I can't think of anything more appealing than being irresistible to my beautiful, darling young wife."

Edith watched his face, saw the humor in his eyes and the look of absolute adoration in his expression and relaxed. "I do find you irresistible, you know." She was rewarded with one of his wonderfully crooked smiles as his eyes sparkled down at her. "As I do you," he murmured softly. "And if I were twenty years younger the tables would be turned and you would be begging for respite."

* * *

A brief explanation for this one. I believe I fell into my own trap in the previous few chapters with having them behave like rabbits, going at it at every opportunity. I am always amused by younger writers who write like that and here I was doing the same thing. And alas, with Anthony in his 50s and his body abused by war it is doubtful he could sustain the course I set him upon. So I felt a need to address that issue. On the other hand, I firmly believe that as men age they begin to better appreciate the intimacy and emotional connections in the act(s) more than they did when they were capable of quicker and multiple responses. While I'm quite sure Edith would enjoy Anthony at any age, I also think that by this time in the story even though she is still somewhat in the initial first fluster of discovery, Edith would be very, very happy with the slower pace of a most thoughtful husband.


	33. Chapter 33

And so we come to the last chapter, an epilogue of sorts. I do appreciate all of the marvelous reviews and comments and everyone who has followed along. It is so nice to have others who love the goodness of Edith and Anthony as much as I do. Don't worry, I have more E/A stories rattling in my brain just begging to get out. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the ending of this one.

* * *

The love that Edith and Anthony shared grew stronger with each passing day. She was continually surprised by his constant thoughtfulness, the little surprises that he put great time and effort into for her. And as eager as she always was to have him close, Edith learned to gauge the time lapses required between their more intimate encounters and responded in such a way that Anthony felt less self conscious about the matter and more capable of seeing to her needs. He continued to marvel at her apparent never ending desire for him, however, which added an element of delight to their relationship. As soon as Dr. Clarkson declared that he thought Edith was fit enough to risk child bearing, the little cradle in the gazebo was in use.

Their first born was a daughter with ginger colored hair and her father's sparkling blue eyes. As she grew, Laurel, began to take on more of her grandmother Cora's facial features and by the time she debuted she was considered one of the most beautiful young ladies in society. Their second child was a head strong little fellow, the image of his father and equally thin and awkward as a child. But as he grew into manhood, Edward caught the attention of all the young ladies with his height, athletic build, and easy charm. Edward was followed by another son, Robert. Their second son grew into a shy but equally handsome young man.

Anthony managed his estate and the Strallan finances well so that they survived the Great Depression that gripped the world. The family also managed to come through the Second Great War relatively unscathed, although the London house was destroyed in the bombings. Edward joined the navy as soon as he was eligible and spent most of the war in the Pacific. Every letter during those years was a treasure to Edith. And while Anthony beamed with pride whenever anyone mentioned his son, he also scoured the papers for news of battles and worried. Both were thankful that by the time Robert was old enough to join the army, the war was ending. During those war years, Laurel met a young American, fell in love, married, and followed him to the States. She and her husband, Doug, gave her parents three grandchildren in rapid succession; Doug Jr, Anthony, and Cora.

Edward and Robert married soon after the war ended as well. Edward and his bride settled into a wing of Locksley so that Edward could begin to take over the running of the estate from his father. He would inherit the title and the bulk of the estate. His wife, Kathryn, gave him twin boys, Hugh and Guy. Sadly, complications arose and the twins would be their only children.

Robert studied at Cambridge and found that the academic life suited him. Eventually he became a professor. He also showed his mother's abilities at writing and his first novel was published the week after his first child was born. Little Violet was followed one year later by Antoinette, and Elizabeth was born in 1949. He and his wife Sarah visited Locksley frequently, bringing their children to visit.

Edith enjoyed her grandbabies, all of them. And she read and reread every letter from Laurel for news of the ones in America. Pictures of the children were shown about frequently as she shared news of their lives. She and Anthony were delighted when Laurel wrote that they were planning to visit the Christmas of 1952. All of the Strallan grandchildren would be under roof for the holiday.

By then the running of the estate and house was largely in the hands of Edward and Kathryn. Edward would consult with his father occasionally but generally Anthony was content to leave his son alone. Now in his early 80s, Anthony's routine had become a simple one. After rising and dressing every morning, Anthony joined the family for breakfast in the dining room. After breakfast, he and Edith would stroll around the gardens if weather permitted and if not, they would retire to the library to read. After luncheon, he would spend time with his grandchildren or sometimes go into the village. A mid afternoon nap usually followed before tea. He would retire early at night and Edith generally would read in the bed beside him until she was ready to sleep.

The library and their bedroom were completely theirs and no one dared enter without announcing themselves first. Edward had known that all of his life but Kathryn had discovered their rule soon after marrying into the family. One rainy morning she had thought to find a book with which to entertain herself. Her entry into the room went undetected by the occupants and consequently, she discovered her husband's parents on the settee, Lady Edith in her husbands lap. For years after, Kathryn would blush at the memory of the kiss they were sharing. It had been beautiful to see, the love and obvious adoration they shared, but it was also a very private moment not meant for anyone but the two of them.

Edith doted on her husband, sometimes to the point that it irritated him. But age really was finally catching up to him and she watched fearfully as frailty began to take hold. When they had first married, he'd had a little sensation and some occasional mobility in his injured arm and hand but in the last few years had taken that away. Now his left hand shook as well. He'd always been lean but now his clothes tended to hang on him. Remarkably, he had few lines on his face for a man his age. The ones that were there told his story; little crinkle lines around his mouth and eyes from years of smiling and adoring his wife. But still, Edith could see that the end was coming and it worried her. Sporadically he made little comments about how when the time came he thought he would be ready, his only regret being that he wouldn't go to heaven since for him, heaven was here with her.

They had a beautiful Christmas with the entire family under one roof. When they retired on Christmas night, Anthony looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, my dearest darling."

His expression unsettled her and she hesitated a moment before responding. "Whatever for?"

He answered in his shy, off-handed manner and a telltale crooked smile. "When we met, I had little expectation of happiness. I thought perhaps…companionship but nothing more was possible. And we had such a rough road it seemed…at least in the early going. But you brought hope back into my life and gave me three marvelous children. And now…all the little ones brighten my life. But it all began with your faith in me…so I thank you. A man could not expect a better wife…you are my dearest treasure."

"Oh Anthony, I wish I could make you understand …" Her thoughts took her back to a night many years before. "Do you remember when you told me that I gave you back your life? It was at Downton…about the time you proposed…" She sighed as she watched the consternation on his face.

"Yes, I remember…and then I hurt you so terribly…"

"That's long forgotten; I only mention it now because you didn't give me back my life, you _gave_ me my life… I merely existed before we married. I never knew happiness until you and I certainly had very little in the way of confidence. You gave me hope and love and so many other things that had been missing in my life…"

He looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Perhaps we weren't such an awful mismatch after all then," he said softly, lovingly.

"No, we were…aren't. I wish Granny were here and could see us now. But I do think she came around rather well once we did the deed. And looking back, I don't believe Papa was as much against it as we thought; he was just responding to Granny's objections. But none of that matters ...hasn't for ages. We've proved them all wrong; and you out lived Papa, much to everyone's surprise. And I haven't had to wheel you about in a chair ever. So they were all wrong with their objections," she finished victoriously.

Anthony glanced away and smiled as he remembered their objections… and his own. "Yes, I agree…we've done quite well together and….my fears proved unfounded. But my sweet, I'm nearing the end, I can feel it. And it bothers me that you will be left alone."

Tears began to seep from her eyes. "Not alone," she insisted stubbornly. "You gave me children to keep me company and they gave us grandchildren. And although I shall miss you terribly, I will have the comfort of my memories of our years together. But that won't be for some time and I refuse to spoil what time we still have with morbid thoughts." She leaned over and kissed him and although it lacked the fire and passion of their early days together, it was hardly chaste. Anthony chuckled. "If only I still had what it takes to please you, my darling one."

Edith caressed his cheek. "You do have what it takes to please me. You please me everyday, all day. But for now, let's sleep. And in the morning, if it is warm enough, you can read poetry to me in the gazebo."

"That sounds enchanting," he said as he slipped under the covers.

Sir Anthony Strallan, Lord of Locksley, died peacefully in his sleep that night. The doctor said his heart simply gave out and that he suffered little if at all. "Most likely, he just went to sleep and never woke up," Richard Clarkson's replacement informed them.

The entire family marveled at how Lady Edith moved through the next few days. She cried, of course, but seemed oddly serene. When it came time for the funeral, she stood beside his grave and smiled before she spoke. words she knew must have been written with him in mind.

"You were to me something apart from common life

a thing pure, noble, honest, without stain

The world seemed to me finer because you were in it,

and goodness more real, because you lived"*

Not long after a grave stone appeared. It was wide enough for two graves and had his name and dates of birth and death on the left. On the right side her name was inscribed but no other information. Between Anthony's name and his dates the words of Samuel Taylor Coleridge were inscribed:

The Knight's bones are dust,

And his good sword rust;

His soul is with the saints, I trust.**

It was twenty years later that Edith's dates were added to the stone. Although she learned to live without him by her side, everyone knew that the small smile she usually wore during those years was for him and no other.

Two years after that, young Hugh Strallan walked with his college girlfriend to the gazebo. It was a quiet night, the trees not moving under the bright moonlight. Kneeling to propose, he began his rehearsed speech with unplanned words, "Dearest darling…" As they kissed after her acceptance, the swing began to move, the old chains squeaking in the still night air and Hugh thought he heard the whisper of soft laughter.

* * *

_**Quote from Oscar Wilde's "An Ideal Husband"_


End file.
